She wolf in disguise
by Baddest-shewolf
Summary: Leah's life turns around when mythical creatures start running around La Push. One day changes Leah's life forever. Will Leah be able to fix whats left of her life, will she find love, can she find happiness. Some Lemons. Chapter 13- Are Leah and Black Cloud finally a couple? What about Cammie and Josh?
1. Introduction

She wolf in disguise: Leah and Black Cloud

Disclaimer**: I don't not own** any of the twilight characters, the army people (just their names), children of the moon, or black cloud.

"Leah's POV:

Has your life ever flashed in front of your eyes when you face to face with death itself? I have. My name is Leah Clearwater. I never thought a day in my life that my supposedly family would ever leave me to die and chase something that they knew they couldn't catch.

It all started with some weird dreams I was having. I never thought it would become my future. But I made a mistake and became the she wolf in disguise. The one and only, never dared to be copied.

May 28, 2008

Today's dream scared me it was like it already happened but I never shall it. I don't know what's happening to me. I think I need help. I'm going crazy. If only someone could hear my wordless cry for help. But no one will ever hear it.

The dream started with me crying over an old friend. Black Cloud was his name. We used to be so close and I ruined our friendship, we were friends for so long. We were friends since we were 5 years old. I missed up. I still feel the same pain I felt when he said "then I guess were not friends then." I'm still beating myself up over the whole thing. If I could turn back time everything would be different. I just want my old life back, before every magical creature started appearing and changed my life forever.

(AN: Well there goes my first chapter. Hope you liked it. This is my first story so please be kind. If you want more read and review, PM me what you think. I know most of you are like "who the hell is Black Cloud?" I get it. I was watching this movie called "Black Cloud" and it has Julia Jones in it, which plays Leah Clearwater in twilight, and I thought they were like a beautiful couple and Leah dissevered a happy ending, with someone who isn't from the pack. If you want to see what he looks like go to Google and type in Eddie Spears. To me he fits with Julia Jones, seeing how they dated and everything. Please if you do want more, read and review or PM me. Thank you for reading)


	2. Flash Back pt 1

AN: Ok, first I want to say, thanks for those of you who reviewed. Lets start the story.

_** *Flash back***_

_** Leah's P.O.V.**_

_**I had just started dating Sam, when everything started falling apart. I started ditching my friends to hang out with him. I started ditching time with my family. I even started ditching school. At the time Sam meant everything to me. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear the door bell ring. My little brother Seth got the door. **_

"_**Oh. Please don't run to get the door Leah. I got it. I was just in my room sleep and you were just sitting here doing nothing." He said opening the door only to start frowning. **_

"_**Sam." Seth said**_

"_**Seth. Is your sister here?" Sam said**_

"_**Umm. No she's out with some friends." Seth lied. **_

_**Sam looked over Seth only to see me sitting on the window self looking outside.**_

_**Sam walked passed Seth who muttered some words like "stupid asshole. This is my house, and that's my sister. Not yours." then walked back up to his room. **_

"_**Hey lee-lee." Sam said wrapping his arms around me, causing me to jump.**_

"_**Oh. Hi Sam. I didn't hear you coming." I said still looking outside.**_

"_**What are you looking at?" he said**_

"_**Nothing. I just can't shake this feeling that I'm forgetting something really really important." I said trying to remember.**_

"_**That you were going to spend the whole day with Me." he said smiling.**_

"_**Yeah. Whatever." I said smiling turning to look at him.**_

_**Right as he was about to say something the door rung.**_

"_**Hold on." I said jumping up to go answer it.**_

"_**Whoever it is, tell them I said bad timing" he said.**_

_**I heard voices as I got closer to the door. When I opened the door I saw Cammie, Jessica, Nick and Black Cloud standing outside waiting.**_

"_**Come on Leah let's go." Cammie said**_

"_**This is going to be so much fun" Jessica said**_

"_**Go where?" I said**_

"_**Remember, were going to Port angles this weekend for my birthday." Cammie said**_

"_**Oh yea. Well." I said being cut off by Sam**_

"_**She can't go." Sam said**_

"_**And why not?" Cammie said angry**_

"_**Cuz she's spending the weekend with me." Sam said**_

_**Cammie turned to look at me with sad eyes.**_

"_**Leah are you coming or not?" She said. **_

_**I took a deep breath. **_

"_**No." I said **_

_**Cammie just about busted into tears.**_

"_**Fine. Bye." Cammie said starting to cry.**_

_**She went back to the car and climbed in the back.**_

"_**Cammie wait." I said following her.**_

"_**Don't Leah. Just let her try and enjoy the weekend, because in the end you're going to pick Sam over us." Jessica said turning to also get in the car. Always as Nick and Black Cloud. **_

"_**Guys. I didn't mean to hurt you or bail on you so much. I promise I'll make it up to you." I said **_

_**They drove away and I felt four sets on eyes on me. I turned around to see Seth, Sam and my mother and father looking at me.**_

"_**Leah you really should spend the weekend with them. You've ditching them almost all year." My mother said.**_

"_**Leah you have good friends. You're going to lose them one of these times." My father said. **_

"_**I know." I said **_

_**I walked back in the house and up to my room. I picked up the phone and called Cammie's mom.**_

_***Ring, ring, ring***_

"_**Hello." Ms. Spears answered.**_

"_**Hi. Ms. Spears. This is Leah." I said with a shaky voice**_

"_**Oh. Hi Leah. It's been forever since I've seen or heard for you. Is there anything you need, sweetie." She said**_

"_**I was wondering which hotel Cammie was staying at this weekend?" I asked**_

"_**Oh. Well there about to leave do you want me to ask them to go and get you? I could have sworn they went to go get you." She said**_

"_**No! I mean no. she doesn't know I'm coming. It's a surprise." I said**_

"_**Oh. Well their staying at Arctic Club Hotel. 700 3**__**rd**__** Avenue at Cherry, Seattle, WA 98104. The whole top floor is theirs. I have to head to work now. Good luck." She said**_

"_**Thank you. Bye." I said hanging up the phone, turning around to see my mom smiling **_

"_**What?" I said laughing walking over to her to give her a hug, she welcomed it.**_

"_**I'm happy that you're going to go spend the weekend with them. I knew I raised you right." She said laughing.**_

"_**Is that a yes I can go?" I said using my puppy dog eye and lip.**_

"_**Yes Leah." She said letting me go. We smiled**_

"_**You better get going, if you want to make it there by tonight." She said **_

"_**And because we don't want you walking around in Seattle alone." My father said **_

"_**Here's the key to the ford." My mother chipped in**_

"_**Really! Your letting me take the ford?" I said smiling. They both nodded **_

"_**Yes. Thank you. Thank you!" I said jumping on them.**_

"_**Yes. Now hurry and pack up." My mother said.**_

_**I went into my closet and pulled out my already packed bag.**_

"_**Done." I said throwing it over my shoulder walking over to my parent hugging them.**_

"_**Love you Leah." My father said as he pulled out his wallet and gave me $500.**_

"_**Oh. Thank you daddy." I said jumping on him.**_

"_**Ok. That's enough. Leah you need to get going before it gets late." My mother said**_

"_**Ok bye." I said walking to the door.**_

"_**calls us when you get there, do the speed limit, pull over if you get lost or tired, don't talk and drive at the same time and" my father said**_

"_**Ok. I got it. Can I please go before it gets too late?" I asked begging**_

"_**Ok. Please be careful." My mother said**_

"_**I will."I said getting in the ford. Driving off. Here goes nothing.**_


	3. Arriving And The Drama

AN: Thank you for the reviews. So this is a long chapter, well so far into the story. Lets get started on the story.

_**Cammie's P.O.V**_

"_**Cheer up Cammie. I'm sure Leah will make it up to you." Jessica said to me.**_

"_**I can't believe I was stupid enough to even think she was going to hang out with us instead of Sam." I said beating myself up.**_

"_**Cammie quit trying to blame yourself for Leah not wanting to come hang out with us or go to your party this weekend. She made her choice you didn't make it for her. Ok. Now stop thinking about it or I'll turn this car around and we can home. Now it's your choice." Black cloud basically yelled at me.**_

"_**Ok. You don't have to yell at me because you wanted Leah to come and you're in love with her and she's not in love with love with you." I yelled back at him.**_

_**Gasp went around the car.**_

_**Then I got scared because I never yelled at anyone ever.**_

"_**I'm sorry Black Cloud I didn't mean to yell, I promise it will never happen again. Please don't be mad at me." I said crying.**_

_**He laughed and gave me a big hug.**_

"_**Cammie I'm not mad at you, its fine everyone yells. Relax I'm not mad at you." **_

"_**Aww. This is going to be a nice trip." Jessica said**_

"_**I hope so." I said "I think I'm going to sleep so I'm wide awake tonight."**_

"_**Ok I'll wake you when we get there." Back Cloud.**_

_**I nodded and fell asleep.**_

**Black Clouds P.O.V.**

_**I looked in my mirror everyone in the car was asleep. Finally now I can think. Was what Cammie said true was in love with Leah or just her body? I had no clue. Both possibly. Leah is the most beautiful girl of the rez, not to metion anywhere else she is. She's in great shape because she's a cheerleader and her and Cammie are on the gymnastic team for our school. Leah didn't wear make-up, not that alot of girls at school wore it. She had long and shiny hair. Leah and Cammie were some of a hand full of girls who had the longest hair on the rez. I'm not so sure about the girls in forks. Ew. Just thinking of the girls in Forks made me sick, they always stare at us whenever we come out of the rez, it gets werid. It's like one of friends telling every single little detail about them having sex and then later mentioning that the girl they had sex with was my sister, Cammie. I knew Cammie still hasn't had sex before, Leah I don't think she's had sex with Sam yet. I hope not. I know for a fact that my girlfriend Kaya HAS had sex before with many different guys at school. Gross Black Cloud. Think of something else.**_

_**"Ok, umm, what to think of. " I said in my mind**_

_**"Leah" my inner mind said**_

_**"Sure why not." I said **_

**_I knew this was wrong but I liked Leah a whole lot more than I did my own girlfriend. Kaya, she wasn't very nice to people that she thinks aren't pretty enough,_****_ she hated Cammie for always calling me and asking to come and get her and Leah, my parents weren't big fans of her eirther, she dressed like a slut sometimes, likes to spend my money alot and, REALLY hates Leah because she thinks Leah is always hitting on me when she's around. Leah on the other hand, was nice to everyone, including the kids for Forks, which the kids on the hated, loved Cammie like her own sister, didn't ask me for anything unless she really needed it, my parents love Leah and treat her like their own daughter, she dresses approprite, and spends her own money and pays back what she borrows the next day. Leah compared to Kaya. Leah's hands down the winner. Leah could be the best girlfriend ever. Wow Black Cloud did you just compare YOUR Girlfriend to Your YOUNGER SISTERS BEST FRIEND! Have you lost your mind. If anyone ever finds that out you would be dead. _**

**_The only problem with my liking Leah, is she's two years YOUNGER than me and Cammie's Best Friend. But Black Cloud, Leah and Cammie both skipped two grades because of their smartness and are in the same grade as you. Plus you have 11 of your 12 classes plus lunch with Leah. (AN: I know that high schools only have 6 periods or classes, but I wanted to add in some extra classes.) And you sit next to or close by her. Just dump Kaya and get with Leah. But she has a Boyfriend. Sam remeber? Yeah but he's moving back to Makah next week. Oh thats why she's been spending so much time with him, because he's moving. Yes. Thats your chance to get with her. Everything is working out on its own. Now just follow the path. _**

**_I want Leah so bad, it hurts. Leah is like everything to me. My air, sun, my..._**

**_My phone rung, shaking me out of my thinking. I looked at the id. Speak of the devil, or more like a goddess._**

"_**What!" I said with anger and quiet enough not to wake anyone up.**_

"_**Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." She pled into the phone**_

"_**What do you want Leah?" I asked I didn't want to be mad at her or make her cry.**_

"_**I need you to help me with something." She asked, basically begging.**_

"_**With what?" I asked **_

"_**Don't tell Cammie. But I ditched Sam this weekend to go to Cammie's party." She said**_

"_**Really? You ditched Sam to come to Cammie's party?" I asked not believing it.**_

"_**Yes. Look behind you." She said I could hear the smile in her voice.**_

_**I looked in my review mirror only to see a black ford being driven by the one and only Leah. A smiling Leah at that.**_

"_**Ok. What do you need help with?" I asked.**_

"_**Well awhile ago Cammie and me were messing around in my room and she found my guitar and she asked me to play it, and I made her a promise I would play it for her birthday party. And I wrote her a song I know she'll love. But I need someone who plays the drums and can learn the beat really quick. Please tell me Josh still plays the drums?" she begged.**_

"_**Hold on." I said shaking Josh up.**_

"_**Huh are we there?" he said groggy**_

"_**No almost, but do you still play the drums?"**_

"_**Yeah, why?" he said waking up.**_

"_**Just asking a friend needs someone who can play drums and I though "hey let me ask Josh does he still play" and you do. Thanks. Go back to sleep." I said to a already sleep Josh**_

"_**Ok back." I said with a smile on my face**_

"_**So does he still play the drums?" She asked I could her voice crack**_

"_**Yea. Josh said he'll play." I said smiling ear to ear.**_

"_**Thank you so much!" she basically screamed into the phone**_

"_**You're welcome. Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked**_

"_**No Black Cloud. But I need you to not tell anyone that I'm coming that includes Josh, make sure Cammie wears the dress you're going to give her and show up at the **_**_Place Pigalle at 8:00 sharp. Can you do that, without giving away that something's going to happen? And don't try and lie because to be honest you suck at lying." She said laughing at the end because it was true._**

**"_I think I can handle that. So what are you going to be playing?" I ask curious to know_**

**"_I'm not playing anything. I'm singing." She said confidently._**

**"_I didn't know you could sing? How come you didn't tell me?" I asked wondering why I haven't been told that Leah can sing._**

**"_I haven't told anyone. No one knows I sing or play the guitar. But now you know so you better not tell anyone. Please." She said in her baby voice._**

**"_I won't. You can trust me." I said smiling that Leah told me, that she hadn't told Cammie instead. _**

**"_Thank you." She said_**

"_**What are you going to be doing until tonight?" I asked **_

"_**Well I need to practice and buy her dress and matching shoes. And get dressed myself." She said**_

_**I just about had a heart attack hearing that she had to get dress. Just the thinking about Leah naked started to give me a boner.**_

"_**Wow." I said. That's all I could manage out.**_

"_**Wow what?" Leah said "Seen another one of your dream cars?" she said laughing**_

"_**No. Something way better than a car." I said**_

"_**Let me guess. You seen the girl of your dreams." She said giggling**_

"_**Yea. I really did see her, I met her, and I know everything about her. I have known her most of my life." I said finally getting the balls to tell Leah I'm in love with her.**_

"_**Really?" she said sounding disappointed "You've known her most of your life. Wow that's something." She said **_

_**I felt like shit hearing that sad sound in her voice.**_

"_**Leah I have to tell you something. Leah I'm." I started saying only to be cut off by Leah.**_

"_**Oh. Sorry Black Cloud. I have to go get Cammie's dress and set up the lounge. Meet you there. Can you tell me there?" She said wanting an answer.**_

"_**Yea. We'll all be there." I said sighing. So close, so fucking close. Damn you Cammie. **_

"_**Bye." She said**_

"_**Bye." I said. I heard the click of the phone hanging up. **_

"_**Well I guess Taka Aki only knows if me and Leah are meant to be and I'm guessing were not." I said mentally and continued driving.  
><strong>_

_***Leah's P.O.V.**_

_**What was I thinking? What was Black Cloud going to tell me? Maybe that he loves me. I hope so. No Leah, your with Sam not Black Cloud. Plus Black Cloud already has a girlfriend. Well his girlfriend is a whore anyways, she hasn't been a virgin since the 8**__**th**__** grade. She doesn't deserve Black Cloud, stupid slut, playing with Black Cloud hearts. I mean sure a lot of girls like him because of his muscles and abs and his shiny hair, which he always wears in a ponytail, shut up inner self. Admit it Leah you're in love with Black Cloud. Your best friend's older brother. Who is 2 years older than you. But I skipped 2 graders, so Black Cloud and I are in the same grade. He has a girlfriend and He's still your best friends' brother. Older brother at that. Well it was him or their younger brother Eddie, who was currently 5 years old. I love the kid to death but EW. He's like 11 years younger than me. Ok Leah get a hold of yourself and stop talking to yourself. Come on focus on the road. I pulled up at the store where I had ordered the dress and shoes Cammie and me seen when we were online.**_

"_**Hi. I ordered a dress and matching shoes and I'm here to pick them up." I said smiling.**_

"_**Ok. Name." An older lady who seemed to be in her late 30's early 40's.**_

"_**Leah Clearwater." I answered.**_

"_**Oh. You're a lucky girl. You got the last dress and 50% off." She said smiling at me**_

"_**Wait. 50%? Over the phone you said full price." I said shocked, wondering if she made a mistake.**_

"_**It is. But you seem like a nice girl, and just by looking at you, you look like you're in love." She said smiling.**_

"_**Thank you. I kind of am." I said knowing I was blushing.**_

_**I paid for the dress and shoes and left.**_

_**This was going to be an interesting night.**_

_**Cammie's P.O.V.**_

_**I heard Black Cloud on the phone talking, I wasn't sure who it was, maybe his whore of a girlfriend. Ug. I can't stand to listen anymore so I drown him out.**_

"_**Cammie. Cammie. CAMILINE ANGENI (AN: Angeni mean spritit in Quiluete SPEARS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR WERE GOING BACK HOME! Black Cloud yelled at me.**_

_**I jumped up and opened my eyes. **_

"_**I'm up!" I smiled looking around.**_

"_**Finally. I knew that would wake you up." Jessica said laughing shaking her head.**_

"_**Shut up. It's my birthday I'm allowed to sleep." I said laughing**_

"_**Whatever. You're weird Spears. Definitely a keeper though." Josh said. **_

_**My heart melted. He called me a keeper.**_

"_**Thanks Josh." I said trying to keep my cool. I smiled then started to frown.**_

_**I remembered that only Leah knew I liked Josh and would usually come and save me from making a fool of myself.**_

"_**You ok Cammie?" Jessica asked.**_

"_**Huh? Oh yea. I just wish Leah was here with us." I said. I looked up to see Black Cloud, he was smiling.**_

"_**What are you smiling about Black Cloud?" I said wanting to know why he was smiling instead of telling me to forget her.**_

"_**Me? Nothing. Just smiling." He said. He's trying to hide something.**_

"_**What are you trying to hide? And don't try to lie, because you suck at lying." I said jumping and down wanting to know.**_

"_**I'm not hiding anything." He said looking around me.**_

"_**You're lying. You always look around when you're lying. What is it? Are mom and dad get my a dog? Am I getting a car? Is Leah coming?" I asked jumpy.**_

_**His eyes just about jumped out of his head when I ask was Leah coming.**_

"_**Leah's coming? She is coming. Yes. I knew she would come." I said basically screaming. I jumped and hugged Black Cloud.**_

"_**Yay. Leah's coming. Leah's coming!" I yelled causing people to look at me**_

"_**Black Cloud how did you convents her to come, where is she." I asked doing my puppy eyes.**_

"_**Cammie…. She's not coming but..." he said his smile fading to a fake smile.**_

"_**But what Black Cloud?" I said mad again that Leah wasn't coming.**_

"_**Hi Cammie. I heard about Leah not coming not, so I came to fill in her spot, so you won't feel alone." I felt sick after I heard that voice.**_

"_**Who invited you Kaya?" I said with meanly. (AN: Kaya mean elder sister)**_

"_**Black Cloud did. I mean I would just let him go off to Seattle without me, now would I?" she said graving Black Clouds hand smiling**_

"_**Why cause you think he'll finally found out how big of a whore you are and leave you?" I said smiling**_

"_**Cammie!" Black Cloud yelled**_

"_**What? Everyone was thinking it. I just said it." I said getting mad that he was defending her. I heard Jessica and Josh laugh.**_

"_**Cammie. Stop! Now." Black Cloud said giving me a look saying he was going to tell our parents when we got home.**_

"_**Why are defending her? We all know she sleeps with a lot of people. I know, you know everyone knows it, why are you being so blind." I yell at him.**_

"_**You know what? Let's just go check in, before we end up regretting something." Josh said jumping in between us.**_

_**Black Cloud just graved Kaya's hand and her stuff then walked in.**_

_**I just sat there and watched.**_

"_**You ok Cammie." Josh asked. **_

"_**Yeah. Let's just go in." I said **_

_**Reaching into the trunk to grave my bags, when Josh took them from me.**_

"_**Don't worry, I got it, go get checked in. You shouldn't have to carry your own bags on your birthday." He said smiling at me.**_

"_**Thanks." I said knowing I was blushing red. I walked into the hotel and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Leah. When I turned to look it was just people that I have never seen before. I sighed.**_

"_**Hey, Cammie. I know you want Leah here and trust me she's going to come. She's always there when you need her." Jessica said making me smile.**_

"_**Thanks. I needed that pep talk. I hope she does show up." I said checking in, then going to my room. And flopped on the bed. A couple of minutes my phone rang. **_

"_**Hello?" I said without looking at the caller ID.**_

AN: Oh cliffy, who do you think it is? Thanks for reading. I'll post the next chapter when I get 5 reveiws.


	4. Confussions

AN: Ok so first off, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, well I only got 1. I thought that if I waited a little long more people would review, but guess not. Thank you DANI BLACK for reviewing almost every chapter so far. PM your name and I'll add you into the story. I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. So I made this chapter long just for you guys. It took me a couple of days and lots of drafts and ideas so I hope you like it. If you have any ideas about what you want to happened, please please Please! PM and tell me what you want. Read and Review. And please tell your friends about this story please. So let's start the story before I get way off topic. Oh and before I forget, instead of this being a flash back its current time, because I realized that the flash back will be way to long.

***Black Cloud's POV***

**I can't believe Cammie said that about Kaya, well I can, just not in front of everyone like that.**

"**Black Cloud. Are you even listening to me?" Kaya asked with an attitude.**

**Here we go with the 'Black Cloud, you're not listening to me or you're not paying attention to me or' personal best 'your disrespecting me' meaning I have to go buy her some overpriced gift to say I'm sorry. **

"**Huh. Oh sorry I was just thinking about what Cammie said." I answered.**

"**Like I was saying. Who the hell does she think I am. Cat needs to learn…." I cut her off**

"**Cammie." I stated.**

"**What?" She asked confused.**

"**Cammie, her name is Cammie, not Cat." I answered.**

"**Whatever, same thing. Anyways. Cammie needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. She's just jealous, because I know who I had sex with and she doesn't." Kaya said meanly. **

**I stopped walking and looked at her.**

"**Did you just call Cammie a slut?" I asked trying to stay calm.**

"**Black Cloud, we all know she's not a virgin. I mean look at her, she opens her legs for everyone. And we all know it. She probably already slept with Josh. That's why he hangs around he all the time. Same with Leah." Kaya said making a face when she said Leah's name.**

**That's it. Kaya crossed the line now. I yanked my hand out of her's.**

"**Really Kaya? You just called my sister and her friend sluts. You know NOT everyone is a slut like YOU!" I said mad. I wasn't going to let her talk a bunch of junk about my sister and my Leah.**

"**What?" Kaya yelled**

"**You heard me. I'm not going to listen to you talk about Cammie and Leah. You wanna know who the slut really is? Its YOU! You're the biggest slut here! I can't take it anymore, were done. I'm tired of listening to you talk sh*t about Cammie and Leah. You need to leave." I said only thinking of my plan to get Leah and make her mine.**

"**Look here Black Cloud, I don't get dumped, I dump. Ok. This little relationship is over when I get tired of you. You slept with another girl, didn't you." Kaya said loudly.**

"**No. I don't cheat unlike you." I said truthfully.**

"**Is there another girl?" Kaya asked looking at me with tear filled eyes. **

**I thought about it. I can't lie, because I'm a bad lair according to everyone, you I did what's best for me.**

"**Yes. There is. And I think I'm in love with her." I said confidently **

"**Who is she? Do I know her?" Kaya asked looking at me as tears started to spill over.**

"**Yes." I said looking into her eyes.**

"**Who is she?" Kaya asked sobbing.**

**I took a deep breath and answered.**

"**Leah." **

**Kaya looked at me horrified.**

"**Leah! As in Cat's or Catherin or whatever the hell her name is friend, Leah?" kaya yelled**

**People started looking at us. I graved her hand a pulled her into our, correction MY room.**

"**Yes. Leah Clearwater. Yes. CAMMIE'S friend Leah." I answered.**

"**Black Cloud are you listening to yourself. Your Fucking 18! Leah's Fucking 16! Is that even legal? I mean She's YOUR LITTLE SISTERS FUCKING FRIEND, WHO HAPPENDS TO BE 2 FUCKING YOUNGER THAN YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING WRONG THAT IS? YOUR CONCERED A FUCKING ADLUT! SHE'S A FUCKING MINOR! IF YOU DECIDE TO TOUCH, LET ALONE KISS HER, YOU COULD GO TO FUCKING JAIL!" Kaya yelled.**

"**Can you lower you damn voice. I know that. Ok. I can't help it. She's beautiful. I can't get her out my Fucking mind!" I said almost yelling.**

**Kaya started crying again**

"**Were you in love with her while we were dating?" she asked**

**Once again I answered truthfully,**

"**Yes." I said looking her.**

**Kaya broke down in tears.**

"**I'm sorry." I said walking to sit on the opposite bed of her. I wasn't that sorry for her, but I felt bad for breaking her heart.**

**I heard chuckling. I looked up to see Kaya now standing up looking very mean.**

"**You know Black Cloud. You're going to be sorry. Very sorry. You broke my heart, so I'm going to break yours. Not now, but later in time, you will regret this. You will be mine." And with that she left.**

**Wow. I didn't see that coming. I thought she would go like psycho crazy. But she didn't.**

"**Yes. Black Cloud, this is it. This is the path I was telling you about. Now follow it. Call Leah, meet up with her, tell her how you feel, then suck her lips into a coma." My inner mind said.**

"**Shut up. As much I like that plan. I can't." I said in my head.**

"**And why not? You have no girlfriend. Plus Leah smokin hot!" My inner mind asked**

'**First, she has a boyfriend. Second, she might not feel the same, then it would awkward. And thirdly, I'm 18! She's 16! It's illegal. I think?" I asked. (AN: I don't really know if that's true. If you know, please PM me.)**

"**Ok. First, Sam is leaving next week. Second, what girl in La Push right mind won't want us? Were hot. And thirdly, were all graduating this year, so she'll be concerned an adult. It's all good. Plus have you seen the way Leah looks at us. She drools." My inner mind said.**

'**Good point. Ok. We're putting everything on the line. I need to shower and get ready." I said thinking about what to wear and say to Leah.**

"**Yes! Let's get cocky!" My inner mind yelled.**

"**SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud.**

***Josh's POV**

**Wow. I made Cammie blush. Most people can't only her family and Leah. Maybe she likes me. I hope, she is the most beautiful girl in the world. But sadly I'm two years older than her. I watched as Cammie watched Black Cloud and Kaya walk into the hotel. Then to the trunk of the car to grave her bags. Here's your chance to flirt with her.**

**I took her bags from her. She looked up at me confused. I decided to try the pickup line Black Cloud told me about.**

"**Don't worry. I got them. You shouldn't have to worry about you bags on your birthday. Just go check in, I'll bring them to you" I said with a shaky voice.**

"**Thanks." She said barley loud enough for me to hear.**

**I love how shy Cammie is. She only speaks loud enough to hear when she's with either Leah or her family. It's the little things I love about Cammie. Like how she wears her hair in her face so people can't see her or she can't see when they stare. Leah said Cammie thinks of her hair as her safety blanket. Cammie's hair is very soft and always straight.**

"**Josh. Are you coming or are you just going to stand there and look good?" Cammie asked laughing at the end.**

**Wow. I heard her and she's standing at the front of the car and I'm still at the trunk.**

"**Yeah. Definitely coming, just making sure I got everything." I answered. **

**I shut the trunk and walked over to her. She looked up at me and smiled. Cammie never smiles at people unless your Leah or family. Her smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.**

"**Has anyone ever told you, you have a beautiful smile?" I asked. I didn't mean to, but it slipped.**

"**No." She said. Looking back down at the ground.**

"**Well, it is." I said. Putting my finger under her chin and gently pulling it up.**

"**Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Ok?" I said looking into her eyes.**

"**Ok." She said very quiet. But her cheeks where red as a beat.**

**I couldn't help but notice her eyes stayed locked on mine. I lowered my head and pressed my lips on to hers. I felt her lips press against mine. I dropped her bags and mine and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I ran my tongue across her lower lip, begging for her to open and let me in. slowly she opened. My tongue darted into her mouth. Our tongues fought dominantly. Cammie ran her one of her hands through my hair. I pulled her closer. **

**Cammie had soft lips and her mouth is better than heaven. I can't believe I'm kissing her. Well in a heated make-out session with her. Suddenly she pulled. Her eyes where big as saucers. **

"**Cammie, what's wrong?" I asked wanted to kiss her again after I seen how swollen her lips were, from us kissing.**

"**I…You…..Me….Us." Cammie stuttered back as a responds.**

**She took one look at me, and then ran into the hotel.**

"**Cammie! Wait!" I yelled after her. I picked up her bags and ran after her.**

**I seen her turn around real fast, but not to me. Then Jessica walked up to her and had a quick talk, then walk to the elevator. I ran as fast as I could to the elevator, I just barely made it in. **

"**Jeez. I said I would get you bags but you couldn't wait for me. You know you bags aren't that light. Their like 20 pounds each. And you have 6!" I said laughing.**

**Cammie didn't laugh. She went right back to being shy around me. **

"**Really Cam? 6 bags for 3 days. What did you all pack? Your whole room?" Jessica joked. But this time Cammie giggled. Another thing I love about her. **

"**No. I'm going to try something different this year. Since I'm turning 17, I'm going all out. Maybe when I get back home I'll try it. I want to see how this weekend goes first." Cammie asked forgetting I was there until she looked up at me. Then her head shot back down.**

"**Wow. I don't think I have ever heard you speak, where I could actually hear you." I said.**

**She kept her head down, but now she pushed most of her hair into her face to hide it.**

"**Don't take it personal. She doesn't speak to really anyone. Only family and well you know who." Jessica said.**

***Ding***

**The doors opened. We all walked out. Jessica had the first room to the left.**

"**I guess this is my room. Which one do you think Black Cloud and slutzilla has?" Jessica asked laughing. We all know it was a joke.**

"**Call me when you're ready for lunch or just to go out." Jessica said before shutting her door. I looked at Cammie who was walking to her room, which was the furthest and biggest. Black Cloud told us she would have the biggest room in the hotel. **

"**Cammie?" I said softly as I caught up with her.**

"**What?" she answered very lowly, but I heard her.**

"**Cammie what's wrong?" I asked graving her hand making her stop walking.**

"**What do you think josh." She lower. I could tell she was about to start crying.**

"**That I'm in love with you." I answered.**

"**What?" she said in a normal voice.**

"**I'm in love with you." I stated again**

"**No, you're not!" she yelled crying.**

"**Cammie please don't cry. But I really am in love with you." I said taking a step closer to her.**

**But Cammie had plans of her own; she turned and ran to her room. But I guess she forgot that this wasn't her house and she couldn't just turn the knob on the door and walk in, because she tried to turn the knob but it didn't open and she ran into the door and fell to the floor. I ran over to her. She unconsciousness. I picked her up easily and carried her into her room, after opening the door. I laid her on the bed then put her bags down.**

**I looked down at her, she looked like an angel. I was upset that she didn't believe that I was in love with her. She shifted. And slowly opened her eyes.**

"**Hey, beautiful." I said smiling at her.**

"**Enjoy your little nap. You hit you head pretty hard." I said. **

**She opened her mouth to say something but…..**

AN: Oooooo. Cliffy. Ok. So I got some PM's about what everyone looks like. So I'll post links where you can see what they look like. Please do tell your friends about this story. Read and Review. The more Reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter. The next chapter will be about Cammie's birthday party. Love's in the air. Bye for now. Love you all. Thanks for reading.


	5. Out With The Old And In With The New

SWID Chapter 5 Partyin Love:

Cammie POV:

"Hey beautiful." Josh said hovering above me

"Enjoy you nap, you hit your head pretty hard." He added smiling at me.

Oh Taha Aki. He called me beautiful. And he's hovering above me. What happened?

Umm, let's see he said he's in love with you. You cried and ran into the hotel door forgetting it's not your bedroom door.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the right words to say, without it being stupid. Suddenly my cell phone rung.

We both looked at it. Josh motioned me to answer it.

I answered without looking at it.

"Hello?" I said very quietly

"Hey Cammie." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Leah

"Leah." I said wanting to burst down out in tears.

"Yea. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you." She said.

"Ok. How." I asked.

"Well. I could show you better than I could tell you." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice

"Ok. Wait what." I asked sitting up. Then fell back. Head rush

"Can you open your door." She said.

I smiled and ran to the door. Well stumbled to it. I looked around the room. It was HUGE! It was beautiful. Finally I made it to the door and yanked it open, hitting myself in the process.

"Oww." I said rubbing my already throbbing head.

"Are you ok? Don't hurt yourself. I'm not going to fade away." Leah said

I jumped on her and hugged her.

"Promise you won't ever leave me again." I said

"Promise." She said putting out her pinky

I crossed mine with hers.

Then we flipped her hair over our shoulders and hugged each other.

We laughed at our handshake.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked as we walked into the room, heading from the bed

Leah's eye wondered around the room.

"Wow. This is nice. I never did change my mind. I was always going to come. I just needed to pick something up for you." She said smiling.

"So, you made me cry for no reason." I said trying to sound mad.

"Fail Cammie." She said. We both started laughing.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to know. By the way. Part 1 of your gift and you birthday night." She said pulling out a box from one of her many bags. She placed it in my hand.

I looked at it.

"You can open it. If you want." She said

"Ok." I said

I slowly opened the box. I gasped. And looked at Leah, who was nervously playing with her hair.

Inside the box the was a necklace. Not just any necklace. But the necklace that Taha Aki's third wife wore. The real one. No copies were ever made.

"How?" I asked Leah

"The legends said she hide it, before she died." Josh said. We both turned around I forgot about him. I didn't bother to look at him, I was still mad at him. I knew I wasn't blushing either just by the shock in Leah's eye when she looked at me.

Leah looked at him then me then him and back to me.

"Yea, I seen it in a dream, so I went to look and found it." She said slowly.

"I thought about how you were talking about it, and how much you wanted it so, when I found it, I cleaned it and wrapped it in a box and here we are now." She said.

"Leah, I don't know what to say." I said trying to found something to say. I knew Josh was still standing there, but I didn't speak it a mice like voice. I spoke like whenever I was at home with Leah and my family.

"Umm 'thank you Leah, this is the best gift I have ever gotten. I'll love you forever.' Works just fine." She said laughing

"Thank you Leah, this is the best gift I have ever gotten. I'll love you forever." I said laughing with her.

She got up. I looked at her confused. What is she doing I asked myself.

"Ok josh, time for you to leave. Its girl time. Go get dressed or something. We need to get ready for dinner." She said pushing Josh out the door.

She shut the door, and then turned to me.

"So what's going on with you and Josh." She asked

"What do you mean?" I tried to play stupid

"Stupidity doesn't look good on you. And we both know what I'm talking about." She said crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Josh kissed me and said he was IN love with me." I said looking down

"What! Did you kiss him back?" she asked excitedly

"Yes." I answered

"Well don't just give me the little details, tell me all about it. Full detail." She said jumping on the bed sitting Indian style. Well Quileute style as we call it.

I told what happened in full detail so it was like she was standing right next to me the whole time.

"Wow. That's so romantic. I can't believe you don't believe him. Cammie, Josh is a great guy, I know he's 2 years older than us, but we're ALL graduating this year and will be heading off to college, no one will ever know your 2 years younger than him. I mean both our moms are 3 years younger than our dads. Plus if Josh tries to break your heart me and Black Cloud will beat him up." She said acting like she was hitting a punching bag at the end.

"I know, but Josh is so cool and popular and I'm so geeky and nerdy and unpopular. I don't stand a chance with the other girls at school. I'm not even comparable to the girls at school, let alone anywhere else. What was I thinking, crushing on him? Josh could have any girl he wanted and he chooses me." I said thinking about how ugly I was. I was very Self-consciousness.

"Cammie, you're not geeky or nerdy or unpopular. You're beautiful. No. you drop dead gorgeous. You may be shy but that doesn't make you geeky or anything, you highly intelligent, that's why we BOTH skipped 2 grades. And that's just it. Josh like you. No one else. He likes, well as he puts it loves you." She said turning my face so I had to look into the mirror.

"I bet it's just a bet. To see how fast he can get in my pants." I said tears threating to spill over. I turned away and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Cammie. Not every guy is like John. I am truly sorry that you had to go through that, I wish it was me rather than you. I can't say I know how you feel, because I would be lying. Cam you have to stop putting yourself down. You're only hurting yourself. Cammie I love you like my own sister. I can't listen to you put yourself down anymore." She said unwrapping my arms and wrapping them around her.

I sobbed into her shoulder. My knees felt weak. I hated thinking about John, how he just wanted to win a bet. To see if he could get in my pants. Finally my legs buckled under me. Me and Leah both fell to the floor. I cried harder.

"Leah." I started but couldn't finish.

"It's ok. Just cry. Scream if you have to. Just let it all out, because after today, you're going to be a different person. You're going to be confident." She said rubbing my back.

I looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean, I'll be different?" I asked. My crying had slowed and was stopping

"Remember when we were younger and we promised each other that we would always be there for each other and help each other out, just like sisters?" She said.

I nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Well, I'm here for you Cammie. I'm going to show you that you are beautiful. So get up. You shouldn't be crying on your birthday." Leah said getting up fixing her shirt then reaching for my hands.

I smiled up at her and got up. I wiped away my tears.

"Thank you Leah. You're always there for me." I said. We walked out the bathroom. Leah graved both our phones and her wallet. She handed me mines and looked at me.

"So Cammie, how are you feeling about going on a shopping spree? Maybe a make-over?" Leah asked. She pulled out her credit card. I know Leah didn't use it at all. Only when she really needed it.

"Mom thought we should go shopping and maybe go to the spa, so put a lot of money on here, for us to spend." She continued. I looked at her.

"How much, did she put? I don't want you to spend all your money on me." I said not wanting to seem selfish.

"Don't worry. There's over 35,000 dollars on here. We have plenty to spend. I'm not wasting it. I'm helping out my sister. And you're not selfish." She said. I couldn't believe how much money was on there.

"Are you sure?" I said. She laughed.

"Yes. Cammie. It's ok. I won't get in trouble. I told both my parents about this, their fine with it." She said

"Ok." I said. I smiled

"Let go then. We can go get Jessica then head out, the guys can meet us later." She said as we walked out the hotel room.

We got Jessica, told the guys, and then left for our day out. It was still early in the morning/ afternoon. We were out for hours shopping. First we went to get our hair done. Me and Leah both let out the black hair die we had been using, because both our hair was a dirty brown almost reddish. But I was self-consciousness about being the only one with brown hair, so I kept it died; Leah did too, so I wouldn't feel alone.

Leah got natural waves like the kind when you wake up in her hair. Jessica got her hair straightened. And I got big curls and bangs, Chinese bangs. Jessica also got highlights in her hair. Light brown.

Next we went to the spa. We all got mud baths, facials, pedicures and manicures. I got red cracked nail polish, Jessica got French tips and Leah got black cracked nail polish. Then we got messages. I felt good. I even spoke loud enough for Leah and Jessica to hear me. Like a normal person. I even got looks from some random guys.

Next we got something to eat, because I was starving and I knew none of us had eaten breakfast. And it was already 3pm. We met up with the guys. They seemed shocked to see us. Josh had his eyes on me the whole time we ate. The guys really were shocked when I spoke out loud like a normal person.

"Wow. Excused me miss, but do you know where we could find Cammie. You know about yay high, jet black hair, and super shy." Black Cloud asked laughing as he hugged me.

"Yea. I'm right here. Just better." I said smiling. I looked up to see Josh still looking at me. I smiled and blush like mad.

"What got into you? You got your natural hair color back, it's not in your face, and you're smiling and talking loud enough for everyone to hear you. What happened? Is the world coming to an end?" Nick asked. Nick was Jessica's twin brother. We all laughed

"Leah. She got into me." I said smiling at her.

"Cheers." I said graving my drink holding it up. Everyone else graved theirs and held it up to.

"Out with the old and in with the new." Josh said smiling at me. I seen Leah caught that. She smiled got even bigger, then I seen her eyes to Black Cloud. I knew she liked him. But she knew he had a girlfriend and he was older than her, so she never bothered. Speaking of girlfriend, I didn't she her.

"Cheers." We all said in union.

"Hey, where's Kaya?" I asked looking at Black Cloud who had an even bigger smile on.

"Heading home." He said calmly.

"Why?" I asked thinking she was going to come back.

"Because I dumped her. I wouldn't let her talk bad about you Cam. Ever." He said. Leah's eyes just about jumped out her head.

"Wait, Kaya was talking about you. Oh it's on. Let me get a hold of her." Leah said serious. We all froze. I haven't even seen Leah like that before. It scared me. Then she started laughing, we all joined in

"Wow. You scared me there for a minute." Black Cloud said.

"Really?" she said. Reaching across the table and graved Black Clouds fry and ate it.

"Hey. That was my last fry." Black Cloud said looking at her.

"And a good fry it was." She said wiping her mouth.

"I hope so." He said crossing his arms.

"Here do you want the rest of mine. I'm full." She said smiling.

"No. I'm full myself." He said rubbing his stomach. Then he reached across and graved her ice tea and drunk the rest of it. It was half way empty anyways.

"Hey. That was my ice tea. I happened to like that." She said

"I'll buy you another one before we leave." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, save the flirting for the phone. Your making me sick." Nick said holding his stomach groaning. We all knew he had a weak stomach.

Both Leah and Black Cloud blushed and looked down.

"Ok. Shopping time. And guess what guys. You get to carry our bags." Jessica said

All the guys groaned in union.

We got up to leave but Leah stopped us.

"Wait." She said.

"What?" Jessica asked

"I still want that ice tea." She said looking at Black Cloud smirking.

"Fine. I'm going." He said he went in and came out with a large.

"You know I had a small right?" Leah said taking the drink.

"Yea, but I wanted some. That's good ice tea." He said taking it back from her drinking it.

"Just share so we can go. It's started to get late. Its already 4. And we need to find somewhere to eat dinner." Nick said.

"Fine." They both said.

We walked around shopping. We went into random stores. I seen a candy store.

"Oh. Can we go in there." I pointed at the candy stores. Across the street.

"Yea. Let's go." Black Cloud said. We walked to the cross walk and waited for it to say walk. We walked. As we got closer the side, a speeding car ran a red light and almost hit Leah. He would have if Black Cloud hadn't pushed her out the way. Leah and Black Cloud both hit the side walk. Leah on her back and Black Cloud on top of her.

"Leah!" I yelled and we all ran over to her, well them. Black Cloud got up and helped her up. Other people ran over to check on her.

"Are you ok?" Black Cloud asked. Her leg was bleeding and her ankle was bruised really badly.

"Yea. I'm fine." She said. I could tell she was in pain. She dusted herself off.

"Thank you Black Cloud." She said turning to him.

"Don't mention it." He said looking at her leg.

"Here, let's clean that up then we can go to the candy store. Can you walk?" Black Cloud said.

"Yea. Its fine, just a little cut. I'm fine." She said. Started to walk but stopped.

"Oww." She cried out. Holding her leg.

"Where does it hurt?" Some lady asked.

"I'm a doctor. Here's my licenses." She showed us. She worked at a hospital close by.

We stepped aside.

"From my knee down." Leah said trying not to cry.

"Ok. Sit down. I can have a better look at it." She said

Black Cloud helped Leah sit down. He held her hand. She squeezed it.

"There's something stuck in your leg. Your ankle is bruised and a bit swollen. I don't think it's sprained. You may need stitches in your leg. Let's get it cleaned them I'll be able to tell." She said.

"Does anyone have any water?" she said

"I do." Jessica said reaching into one of her bags pulling it out.

"It has ice in it to." Jessica added.

"Thank you." She said to Jessica

A man from inside the store walked with a cloth and handed it the lady.

"Ok this is going to hurt a little bit." She said as she poured the water over Leah's leg.

Leah screamed and tried not to cry.

I sat next to Leah and took her other hand.

"It's ok to cry. Scream if you want to." I said remembering how Leah said that to me earlier.

She smiled and tears spilled over.

"It's ok. Squeeze my hand whenever it hurts. Ok." I said. She nodded.

The lady wiped Leah's leg some more, Leah cried even more.

Black Cloud's POV

Seeing Leah cry like that broke my heart. I held her hand. She squeezed every time the lady touched her leg.

"Ok. Done. I won't need stitches. Just keep it wrapped up and clean. It should heal nicely. As for you ankle, it's not sprained. But you're going to want to keep off it, maybe take a pain killer. You're a lucky girl. This could have been worst." She said standing up. She handed Leah some ace bandages and taped for her ankle

"Thank you." Leah said wiping away her tears.

I helped her up.

"Do you want a piggy back?" I asked not wanting her injuries to get worst.

"No. It's ok, I can walk." She replied. Limping. I graved her pulled her on my back.

"Black Cloud, really I can walk." She protested.

"No Leah, you heard her, no walking. Just take the piggy back, and stop being stubborn." Cammie said. I smiled.

"Fine. And I'm not stubborn." She stated.

"Yes you are." We all say in union.

"Whatever. Can we go into the candy store now? I want to candy." Leah said in a childish like voice

"Yes. Leah, we can go, if you promise not to fall and get hurt." Josh said we all laughed.

We went in and got a bunch of candy. The owner of the store, who had seen Leah almost get hit, gave her a bag full of suckers and chocolates free.

"Thank you." Leah said

I sat Leah down in a chair then sat next to her.

I had notice Leah's capris were bloody.

"Hey, Leah do you want to go change out of, those pants?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she said then she looked down at the blood spot.

"Oh. Umm. Yea." She said looking at me, and then we both notice the blood stain on my shirt.

Aww man, I liked this shirt. It's the first time I wore it to. And now it's ruined. But it will be totally worth it when Leah says yes to me being her boyfriend.

"Oh Taha Aki. Sorry. I'll buy you another. I'm so sorry." She said in a panic.

"Leah. Leah!" I yelled over her. "It's just a shirt. Don't worry about it." I said 'smooth.' My inner mind said "Oh not this again." I said out loud, not on purpose. Leah looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"No. Leah not you." I said.

"Who were you talking to." She asked

"No one. Myself." I said. Then frowned I sounded like I was crazy 'great going BC, cause chicks dig crazy guys. Waita go. She won't date us now.' My inner mind said. "Ok. Now you're starting to piss me off. Just SHUT THE HELL UP!" I once again said out loud. I notice Leah had her mouth opened like she was talking. I could see tears in her eyes. Oh no, she thought I was talking to her.

"No. Leah I wasn't talking to you." I said.

"Just save it. You don't care. I get that. I just wanted to go out to dinner or a movie to say thank and replace your shirt. I just wish you wouldn't have said it so mean." She said getting up limping away before Cammie came and helped her out. They both walked away.

I put my head in my heads.

"What was that dude?" Josh asked.

I looked up and shook my head.

"I don't even know. I was saying stuff I meant to say in my head." I said. Stupid inner mind.

"Oh. The inner mind talking stuff. I get it." Josh said. Did he read my thoughts or something? How does he know about my inner mind out loud talking?

"Dude, chill, every time you mean to say something to your inner mind, you say it out loud instead. I get it. Same thing happened to me when I was trying to flirt with Cammie." Josh said. Both our head popped up. What did he say?

"What did you say?" I said out loud. Josh's eyes just about jumped out his skull.

"What? Me? I didn't say anything. Now your hearing stuff." He said nervously

"You were flirting with my sister? Gross." I said. I wasn't mad at him. Josh was my best friend. I had already known he liked Cammie. And Cammie liked him. It would have been easier to just say that they liked each other.

"What? She's hot." Josh said smiling looking over at Cammie. His eyes scanned her body up and down.

"Stop! Dude that's my sister. YOUNGER SISTER. I don't want to hear stuff like she's hot. That's gross. And I already knew you liked her." I said

"How?" He turned and asked me.

"Dude, you stare at her, not look but stare. And you drool sometimes. Like today at lunch." I said

Josh's face turned red.

"I wasn't…." he started, but stopped because of the look I gave him.

"So what. I like her. She's cute. I like them shy. Cause their feisty in bed." He said smirking. Ew.

"Ew. You just gave me an image." I said. It took me a minute to realize what he had said.

"Dude! That's my sister! I don't want, nor do I need to know about my YOUNGER hint hint sister and my best friend in bed. That's just disturbing." I said with a shudder.

"What about You. Crushing on Harry Clearwater's only daughter, you should be running, instead of talking to me." He said smirking

"What? I don't stare at Leah." I said looking around. I knew I was lying.

"You're lying. The stares, the drools, you drop everything you're doing just to see her." He said

"You do the same thing." I said

"Touché." He said

"But she is hot, huh?" I said

"Nah. Cammie's better. I mean she has the perfect set of breast and a nice big round as" I cut him off

"Stop! I don't want to know what you find perfect on her. Or anything about her body. Ok. Just stop talking about Cammie. Your making me sick." I said groaning.

"Ok. Then tell me what you see in Leah? I mean she is somewhat hot, but still I got a thing for Cammie." Josh said looking at Cammie and Leah talking.

"I don't know. She's beautiful for starters, she takes charge, and she's strong and powerful. The girl is a lot stronger than she looks. She cooks amazingly." I said staring at her.

"Wow. You got it bad. Ha that sucks." He said

"How does it suck? And you got it is worse than me. Cammie doesn't even talk to guys." I said turning to him.

"Umm, I don't know. The fact that she has a BOYFRIEND! I probably do have it worse than you. But it's worth it. Plus Cammie's trying something different, did you not see how she was talking to me. She likes me. I can tell. Just like I can tell Leah likes you." He said smirking knowing it true.

"But Sam's moving. Remember." I said smirking as well

"Ok. True. Stalker much. Kidding!" He yelled as I balled up my fist.

"But what makes you think Leah will go for you? I mean have you seen the number of guys who are waiting for him to leave so they can get with her." He added.

"I don't know. Like you said she likes me." I said leaning back tired. I looked at my watch.

"What time is it?" Josh asked looking at my watch as well.

"6:47, you think we should get going. I mean it's a 10 minute walk to the hotel and we still need to find somewhere to eat." I said standing up stretching.

"Yeah. Let's get everyone and head out." Josh said stretching as well.

"Cam!" I yelled

No responds.

"Cam! Let's go." I yelled again

Still no responds.

"CAMMIE! LEAH! JESSICA! NICK!" Josh yelled. We both looked at each other worried then took off running around the store looking for them.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled down an aisle.

"What?" I tired Cammie said. They all were sitting at a table with hungry and tired looks. Leah had her head down. I think she was still crying. I hope not.

"Found them!" I yelled to Josh

"What didn't anyone answer when we yelled." I asked. Still looking at Leah.

"We did. Just very quietly. Like what you need to be doing." Cammie said rubbing her head.

"I got a tummy ache." Cammie pouted. Poking out her lip, she looked at Josh blushed then looked down.

I looked at him. He had been leaning against a shelf and knocked over almost everything.

I started laughing.

"I'm ok." He said quickly.

Jessica and Nick looked at him then started laughing as well. Finally Leah looked up her eyes were red, from the crying, she looked at josh and started giggling then stop and held her leg.

I looked at it. It was bleeding through the ace bandage. She started turning red and tears wiled up in her eyes. I could tell it hurt.

"Come on. Let's go." I said walking over to Leah. She got up then limped away from me over to Cammie and crossed her arms. I sighed. Hard way it is.

"I don't to walk, my stomach hurts." Cammie said.

"Mine too." Jessica said.

"And why is that?" I said knowing that they ate too much candy.

"We ate too much candy." Jessica said.

"Will you carry me Josh, Please?" Cammie asked Josh, who smiled and nodded.

"Nick, will you carry me, please my favorite brother in the world?" Jessica asked as well.

"I'm your only brother Jess." Nick said.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Yea. Jump on." Nick bent down so she could jump on.

We all looked at Leah who was standing, well leaning.

"What?" she said.

"Leah, just get on. Don't be stubborn." I said.

"I can walk." She said, and then started walking.

I got frustrated, so I walked up behind her, graved her hips turned her around and through her over my shoulders.

"Stop, put me down. I'm not kidding." She said forcefully.

I ignored her and continued walking.

*Leah's POV

I can't believe he had the nerves to through me over his shoulders after talking to me like that. Taha Aki, to think I liked him. Ug. I can't win for losing.

Suddenly, I felt like throwing up.

"Stop, put me down. I'm not kidding." I said forcefully hoping he would listen

He didn't respond. I can't believe he was ignoring me.

"Black Cloud really." I said starting to squirm around hoping I could get off. No luck. So I started kicking to.

"You're going to fall and crack your head open if you keep squirming like that. And you might get some stalkers." He said. I keep squirming. What he did next shocked me.

He smacked my butt. Loudly. Oww. That kind of hurt.

"Oww. That kind of hurt. Black Cloud really I'm about to throw up." I said warning him.

"Yea. Ok." He said sarcastic

I felt it come up. I lifted my hands to hold my hair back. And throw up. It went all down the back of his shirt. He stopped walking. I throw up more.

"Ew." Cammie said. I throw up again.

Ugg. It hurts and I'm starting to get light headed. Finally Black Cloud set me on my feet.

I bent over and throw up again. I think that was it. I took a deep breath. Cammie and Jessica came over to me. Jess handed me her water bottle. I poured some in my mouth; I didn't put my lips on it. That would be gross, and then spit it out.

"Better?" Jessica asked

I nodded. Then looked at Black Cloud who had a horrified look. Nick was looking at his back.

"Sorry. I told you I was about to throw up." I said. Great going Leah, first you bleed on his 'new' shirt, then you throw up on him. Now he definitely won't want to go out with us.' My inner mind said.

Not you. Just leave me alone. It's your fault we look like this. '_Oh eating candy, he'll find it sexy' _stupid. I'm not listening to you ever again.

"Umm. You can borrow my jacket if you want." Nick offered.

He nodded yes. He slowly took his shirt, making sure he didn't get any throw up on him.

Oh my Taha Aki. He's abs. I felt myself staring. Then Cammie bumped me.

"Huh?" I said turning to her. She made an air heart and pointed to Black Cloud.

"Ew. No." I said lying and she knew it.

"Lying." She stated simply.

"Not now Cam. Please. I just want to brush my teeth and lay down. Later. Please." I begged

"Ok. After you brush your teeth and lay down for a bit, were talking about this. Understood." She said pointing her finger in my face.

"Yes mother. Understood." I said.

"Talk about what?" Nick asked.

"Nothing!" Cammie and I both yelled. He jumped back a little.

"Ok. Jeez, don't kill the poor guy. I want to know. Tell me." Josh said turning to Cammie, know she would cave.

"No. You're not allowed to know. No guys. It's a girl thing." I jumped in, before Cammie could answer.

"Oww." I yelled holding my leg. It burned really badly. Black Cloud rushed over. He picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Let's go get you some pain killers. And if you're going to throw up on me again, at least give a warning." He said smirking as we walked.

"I did tell you. You just didn't listen. That's you fault." I said. I yawned.

"Go to sleep. Cammie will wake you before dinner." He said as I snuggled into his chest. I felt him tense up for a second, and then relax. He was warm.

I looked up to see Cammie and Jessica heading to sleep as well.

I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I know I haven't updated in like a week or so, but I'm sick. I'm not even supposed to be on my laptop, but I thought I should give you guys a fair warning and try to update whenever I was alone. There's not much to this Authors Note. So bye until the chapter. Read and Review. Tell your friends. Thank you. This was a 15 and half pages. So be nice.


	6. Coming Clean

AN: Ok, first thanks for reviewing. Second, I finally got over my cold and I'm feeling better. I'm back up and typing chapters as fast as I can. Third, in the last chapter I left a cliffy. No has bothered to guess, let alone tell me what they want to happened, so I had to brain storm some ideas and got a great one. For you Cammie and Josh lovers its coming doesn't worry. I got a PM from a reader say "Hey, Baddest-Shewolf, I like this story so far. I watched Black Cloud with my friends one day when we got bored. MG! We basically drooled over him. It took me a minute to realize that Sammi was Julia Jones who plays Leah Clearwater. So me and my friends did some research and we found out that they used to date but broke up when she got the part as Leah Clearwater and he didn't get casted at all. :( I think that they shouldn't have broken up at all. But anyways we think it's great that you're making a story about Leah and giving her a happy ending, unlike almost every other story out there. Leah has a right to be mad and bitter. You would be the same if your boyfriend disappears for like a month or something, comes back and doesn't tell you wants wrong with him, then make out and dumps you for your cousin, then you dad dies because you turned into a wolf, had to cut all your hair off, and have to be around your ex-boyfriend and your back stabbing cousin who is making you be her bridesmaid. So for you Leah Clearwater haters don't trash talk her. S. Meyer made her like that, blame her. Not Leah Clearwater or Julia Jones. Julia Jones is a beautiful person. Don't hate because you're not her. Sorry I got mad and had to let it all out." When I read that I was so happy. I'm not going to mention her username because I don't know if she wants people to know that she sent that. I would LOVE to get more PM's like that. This chapter is the second part of Cammie's birthday party. Crushes turn into Love and Love turns into more. Tad bit of drama. Sorry. BTW Taha Aki is the Quileute god, just in case you didn't know that.

Leah's POV:

Ok. Breath Leah. Oh Taha Aki I forgot how to breath. In and out. Slow and deep.

I looked over at Josh who was sitting at the drums tapping the sticks against his leg.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Just back out now. Cammie doesn't know, so she won't disappointed. But Black Cloud, Josh and Nick know. They wouldn't tell. Would they?

"Leah? Are you ready?" Josh asked me while some people were setting up the drums.

"No. I can't do it. I'm too scared." I said pacing back and forth, running my hands through my hair.

"You'll do fine. Just chill and take a deep breath. Remember your doing this Cammie." He said humming the tune to the song.

"Ok. How are you not freaking out or even nervous?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

Ok Leah, you're doing this for Cammie. Remember you're making it up to her, because you kept ditching her for Sam, who is CHOOSING to leave instead of staying with you. Stupid Jerk! Whatever forget Sam. Just break up with him on Monday, and then go back wanting Black Cloud. Hopefully since he broke up with slutzilla, and I'm breaking up with Sam, he'll see that he likes me and ask me to prom, then ask me to be his girlfriend and then we'll get married and have 3 kids and live happily ever after. Yeah. I like, no I LOVE that plan.

Suddenly, I felt completely relaxed.

"Leah? Are you listening to me?" Josh asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry, my head was somewhere else. I'm ready now." I said smiling.

I flipped my hair once and checked my dress. Perfect. I was handed a microphone.

I looked at Josh who mouth 'ready?' I nodded my head. He sat at the drums ready. Nick was at the guitar ready. I went center stage ready. I heard the lights being shut off and people whispering about the lights. Then the curtains pulled opened and a spot light hit us. I seen Cammie sitting in a chair right in front of the stage with a confused look on her face. I waited for Josh to start drumming and Nick to start strumming. (AN: I don't own this song. Victoria Justice and Victorious does. Credit to them.)

'_I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna let you down_

_Tryin' to do my own thing, _

_and I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright keep it together where ever we go_

_And it's alright oh well whatever_

_Everybody needs to know' _I sung. Then I hopped off the stage while singing and danced around with Cammie. She smiled and laughed at some of the lyrics.

'_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off'_ Cammie frowned

_Look them in the eye_

_I'd say I could never get enough _

_Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go_

_And it's alright oh well whatever_

_Everybody needs to know'_

Cammie smiled again and giggled. I kept singing loud and proud.

'_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Not no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why'_

I sat Cammie down in her chair and sat in her lap and started to sing softly

'_I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna let you down'_

"Happy Birthday Cammie." I said into the microphone then hugged her.

Everyone erupted into cheers.

I let out the breath I didn't notice I was holding in.

"Did you like the song?" I asked nervously

"Of course! I don't think there is a single person in here that didn't like it. I love that song. I'm so glad I got it recorded." She said we both smiled

"I'm glad you liked it. Because it's your song." I said as we sat down. Nick and Josh sat down a couple of seconds later.

"Oh. Cake! What kind is it?" Cammie asked

"You're Favorite." Jessica answered. I truthful didn't know what kind it was.

"Vanilla filled with germen chocolate and strawberries?" She asked with wide eyed looking at the cake.

We all nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed then froze.

"Wait. How much did this cost?" she asked looking at me

"What? I didn't order and pay for the cake." I said putting my hands up.

"Black Cloud?" she asked everyone looking at him

"Nope. And its wasn't mom or dad either." He said

"Nick?" she asked confused.

"I don't even know how to order a cake, let alone know what your favorite kind is." Nick said. We all looked at Jessica

She smiled.

"I didn't order it. But I made it from scratch. Try it." She said motioning to the cake. Cammie cut the cake. We all took a bit into the cake.

Oh my Taha Aki! THIS IS THE BEST CAKE EVER! I said in my mind. I took another bit. Everyone moaned in union.

"This is fantastic Jess. You should consider being a professional cook. I might kidnapped you and force you to cook for me." Cammie said. Me and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook? I would have made you cook dinner instead you let me burn down the kitchen." Nick said. Jessica giggled. We all remembered that day.

"OH Taha Aki! Best cake in the world. Your making my birthday cake." I said putting another piece in my mouth. We all looked at Black Cloud who was stuffing his face with cake. He looked up at us. We laughed. There was cake all over his nose and chin.

"What?" he asked confused. I giggled; he looked so cute with cake all over his face. Cammie took out her 'new' camera which I bought her and she took a couple of pictures.

"You have cake all over your face." I said still laughing. Nick was laughing so hard he turned red, which caused us to laugh even more. I graved a napkin and handed it to Black Cloud, but when my hand touches his, it sent an electrical charge through me. I looked him in his eyes; he seemed just as taken back as me. I let go of the napkin and looked down blushing. I seen Cammie out of the corner of my eye making small hearts. I shook my head no. then I looked back up at Black Cloud who was looking down as well, I think he was blushing. Aw I made him blush. Then he looked back up and turned to say something to Cammie but froze wide eyed. I turned away from him to look and froze as well. Nick and Jessica looked to. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I reached over and took Cammie's camera and took some pictures then put it back, my eyes never leaving Cammie.

"Well this is going to be a birthday to remember, anyone else?" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"What? We all didn't see that coming. Well I kind of did." I said shrugging.

"Josh!" Black Cloud yelled.

Cammie and Josh pulled apart. (AN: They were kissing BTW)

Cammie blushed like mad and looked down smiling. Josh blushed as well and leaned back in his chair.

"What?" he said

"Really? Did you really have to kiss my sister of all people?" Black Cloud said meanly. I frowned. Josh and Black Cloud are best friends. Black Cloud has never spoken to Josh like that. Ever.

"Yeah. She's hot. I couldn't help it. My bad. Next time I won't do it in front of you. That's if it's ok with Cammie?" He said turning to Cammie who was smiling showing teeth and all.

"Yea." She said smiling at him. He took her hand.

"Aww." Me and Jessica said. "Gross." Nick said looking away. We all knew about his weak stomach.

"Let's talk. Just you and me." Black Cloud said pointing to the bathroom, stalking off to it.

"I'm scared." Josh said looking at us, well mostly Cammie.

"He won't hurt. Now stop being a baby." I said pushing him out his seat so I could sit. Josh walk to the bathroom.

"Maybe you should go too Nick, just in case Black Cloud loses it again." Jessica said to Nick.

"Ok." He said walking off to the bathroom as well with Black Cloud and Josh.

I turned to Cammie. She smiled.

"Was it good?" Jessica blurted out. We all giggled.

"A girl never kisses and tells." Cammie said staring off into space.

"Cam. You know you want to tell." Jessica said

"I know. How about I tell you when we get to the hotel. That way we know the guys aren't listening and we can scream and jump." Cammie suggested

"And we can pig out on that candy." I said. We all laughed and agreed.

"How about we get some movies too? The guys can be over for that part." Cammie said.

"You just want to make out with Josh." I said smirking. Jessica was smirking as well.

"So true. But, what do you guys think he'll act like at school?" Cammie asked.

Me and Jessica were both stuck. We didn't know the answer to that question.

"The same." Jessica stated more like a question.

"Cam, to tell you the truth. We don't know. Hopefully he'll act like he is now, in LOVE! And all kissing and mushy." I said. Me and Jessica started making kissy faces.

"Oh, save it for your pillows." Cammie said.

I was about to say something but the guys came back.

"We'll finish this conversation later." I said leaning in so only Cammie and Jessica could hear me.

We turned to the guys. Black Cloud was smiling and Nick and Josh were pale. Which is a big deal to Quileute's, seeing how were tan and all. Black Cloud leaned back in his chair smiling.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked concerned.

They didn't answer, just nodded their heads.

"I never knew you could do that." Nick state randomly, still pale.

"I'll never be the same." Josh stated as well.

"What did you do my brother?" Jessica asked madly looking at Black Cloud.

"And Josh?" Cammie asked as mad.

"Physically. Nothing. Mentally and Emotionally. Everything." He said smiling.

"Nick, tell me." Jessica said. Nick leaned into her ear and told her. She turned pale as well.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Jessica said. Then she shuddered.

"That bad." I said.

"Worse than you think. Times by 100." Jessica said.

"Why did you even tell me Nick? You ruined my sanity." Jessica said.

"Let's go. Were almost the last people here." Cammie said. We all looked around.

"Ok." We all said. We got up and headed for the door. Josh graved Cammie's hand.

Black Cloud growled. Wait did he just growl like a dog. No your hearing stuff Leah.

Cammie smack Black Clouds head and her eyes flicked to me. Same with Nick and Josh.

"Sorry. I forgot she doesn't know." Black Cloud said really low. Cammie, Nick, Josh and Jessica all nodded their heads.

"What was that about?" I said wanting in on whatever they were doing.

"What do you mean?" Cammie asked.

"You know what, never mind. I don't even care." I said.

No one said anything we just kept walking. The walk was quiet.

Cammie and Josh were holding hands in front of everyone.

Nick and Jessica were on Jessica taking pictures and looking at a map.

That left me and Black Cloud, who I was still mad at. He didn't bother looking at me the walk. I felt the wind blow. It was chilly and I was in a dress. I rubbed my arms looking for warmth. This didn't really help.

I decided to look around. I could see the space needle. I smiled. 'It would be the perfect place to get kissed. Or in the middle of a street in the rain.' My inner mind though. I smiled that's just story books.

"You ok?" Black Cloud asked. I didn't want to answer, so I nodded my head. I kept gazing up at the moon. It was full and very bright.

"Leah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you earlier. My head was somewhere else. I was saying stuff I meant to say in my head out loud." He said. I looked him in the eye so I could tell if he was lying. And he wasn't. That makes me feel a little better.

"I believe you." I said looking away from him. This was still kind of awkward.

"What were you 'trying' to yell at you inner mind for anyways?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing." He said his eyes wondering around. Why does he bother trying to lie?

"Why do you bother trying to lie?" I said turning to him.

"Because I don't want you to know the truth." He stated simply.

"Why?" I said wanting to know why.

"I just want to keep it to myself for a while." He said looking at me.

"Ok." I said. I pulled my eyes away from his.

I watched as Cammie and Josh held hands smiling and talking until Josh suddenly stopped and pulled away from Cammie and turned around.

"Full moon!" he yelled everyone eyes went to the moon.

"Yeah. It's nice." I said. Nick, Josh and Black Cloud all looked at each other then took off running.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after them. Cammie and Jessica looked at me wide eyed.

"Well are we going to find them or not?" I asked.

"No! Let's just go to the hotel." Cammie said pulling my arm towards the hotel.

"What! Are you listening to yourself? They just ran off somewhere and you want to go to the hotel?" I said in disbelief.

They both nodded their heads.

"Leah. It's just something that you wouldn't understand." Cammie said.

"Ok. Fine." I said running my hand through my hair and started walking. No one said anything until we got to Cammie's room.

"Leah. You understand why we can't tell you what's going on right?" Cammie asked

"No. I though we weren't going to keep secrets for each other?" I said looking outside.

"I know but this secret is much big than me and you. I….. Leah, this secret scares me. I don't want to be apart of it." Cammie said shaking. I turned to look at her. Jessica was closing all the blinds and had sunglasses on.

"Jess, why do you have sunglasses on? Were inside." I said walking over to her.

"Leah doesn't come near me!" She raged as I got close to her. I stopped. I started getting scared.

"Maybe I should go home?" I said quietly. I didn't want to, but today has been too crazy. First Black Cloud freaks at me, Cammie's lying and hiding secrets as well as Josh and Nick and Jess just told me to stay away from her.

"What! No. Please stay." Cammie begged. I looked at Jess who was slightly sweating and shaking.

"Are you ok Jess?" I asked concerned for my friend.

She shook more and sweat started rolling.

"Jess?" I said walking towards her.

"Leah. Don't. Please." Jess begged backing into a corner and sliding down on the ground. I walked right up to her and kneeled down to her.

"Jess?" I repeated. I reached for her sunglasses slowly.

"You don't understand what you're about to get into. If you remove those sunglasses, you're in it for life." Cammie said. I though it over. 'just do it.' My inner mind said.

I took her glasses off. Jessica slowly turned towards me. I gasped and backed up. I looked at Cammie .

"Now, you're in. So you have to know everything." Cammie said.

I looked back at Jessica.

"I'm sorry." She said lowly then she jumped at me and my mind went blank.

AN: Ohh. Cliffy! I already know that one maybe two people are going to review but hey it's something. I'm sorry to all of you who like this story but I'm thinking about stopping it. I know 'why?' is what your probably thinking. I got a couple PM's from different authors and apparently my story 'sucks ass' and 'I should just drop dead right now.' Reading those really hurt my feelings. Another author PMed me and asked me to read her story. So I did. It pissed me off. Excuse my language but she took literally copied and pasted 2 chapters of this story as her own and she took my plot, characters, title, summary, and the last of my patience's. I'll only continued if I can get some GOOD PM's and some more reviews. Please prove those authors wrong. If not. Then bye SWID. That's all.


	7. A Dream Or More?

AN: So after some thinking I decided on what I'm going to be doing with SWID. I got a LOT of PM's about SWID and how they want me to continue and those's authors suck ass. I want to thank you. Reading those made my day. I got a lot of PM's but I would really like to see more reviews. That would really make me happy. So I think you caught on, and if you didn't I decided that I am going to finish SWID. Thanks you to those of you that PMed me. If you have anything ideas or suggestions just PM me. I do need a beta. If you want to be my beta, PM me. I'll pick by experience. I might pick more than one beta, heads up. Sorry for the wait. Let's get started.

Leah's POV:

My head throbbed. I heard voices. Cammie and Black Cloud I think. I felt a shining light in my eyes. Groaning I slowly rolled over and opened them. The hotel room was trashed. I jumped up only to fall back down.

Ow. My head what happened last night. I leaned up and rubbed my head. Did why have a party last night? I asked myself. Quickly I looked down to see myself fully clothed. I sighed relieved. I looked around. My eyes landed on the clock. It flashed 9:57. Sighing I got up.

"Black Cloud what happened last night? Leah was this close to finding out. You can't let anything slip like that again. Do you have any idea what would have happened if she found out. If Children of the Moon found out she knew. They would kill her. I can't lose her Black Cloud." I heard Cammie say from behind a door. I walked towards the door. I leaned my ear up to the door and listened.

"I know Cammie. I don't know. Last night wasn't supposed to be a full moon. Me, Josh and Nick all double checked. Something's not right. We need to go home. Today." Black Cloud said sighing.

"Black Cloud! No, please. Can we please stay? I just want to be able to enjoy my birthday." Cammie begged.

"No, Cammie I'm sorry but we can't. We need to go figure out what's going on. Go wake up Leah and pack up. We're leaving at 10:30." He said walking off. I heard footsteps getting closer to the door. I ran and jumped in the bed acting asleep. The door creaked open.

"Lee time to wake up." Cammie said shaking me slightly.

"Mmmmm." I said groaning rolling over.

"5 more minutes." I asked.

"Sorry, we have to get everything packed and clean up." She said sounding very disappointed.

"Why? I thought we were going to stay here until tomorrow afternoon." I asked. What were Children of the Moon I wondered?

"Yeah, me too, but….. My parents need me and Black Cloud home." Cammie said. I knew she was lying but went with it anyways. I heard what Black Cloud said.

"Why?" I asked trying to see if she would tell me the truth.

"Umm…. Mom's having contractions. Dad wants us home just in case, Rosie decides to come early." Cammie said. I frowned. She's still lying to me.

"Oh, ok." I said simply like nothing was wrong. I went and started packing up my stuff.

"Leah, me and Josh are going to get everyone breakfast and some snacks, want anything special?" She asked from the door. 'To know what you're hiding from me'

"Smart water and an apple. Please? Oh and another one of those ice teas." I said smiling.

"Ok. I'll be back. Black Cloud is in his room, 2 doors down if you need him." She said walking out.

"ok." I said knowing she couldn't hear me.

I finished packing and cleaning up everything. After I finished cleaning I sat down on the bed. Sighing I laid back. I hit my head on something hard. A book I think.

I flipped back the cover only to find a book. It was old, brown and big. I picked it up and opened the cover page.

"Mythical Creatures" I said out loud reading the title. I flipped through more pages.

"Children of the Moon, Werewolves, Shape shifters, Vampires!" What is this? As I flipped through more pages I stopped on a page that had caught my attention. A necklace was drawn. Not just any necklace, but the necklace that my dad gave me when I was born. I looked down at my necklace and took it off. I compared the drawn necklace and my necklace.

"It can't be." I said. I examined both necklaces very carefully. The both matched. I took a deep breath. This is probably a joke. 'Just relax, Leah. Cammie is just trying to trick you, so you'll forget all about last night. So just drop it.' My inner mind yelled at me. Ok. I'll forget about it, but I'm taking the book, just in case.

I stood up and bent over to put the book in my backpack. After it was in I made sure you couldn't tell that it was in there. I through my backpack on the bed and leant back up. Sighing I stretched reaching down to my toes. I came back up. EW. I didn't shower yet and I didn't shower last night. I looked at the time. 10:04. I quickly graved some shorts, a tank top, and a plaid button up shirt and ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

I took a quick 5 minute shower. After my shower I dressed in the bathroom in case Cammie came back and Josh was with her. I pulled on my shirt and didn't bother buttoning it up. My hair was still wet. As I was walking out the bathroom I put my hair into a side braid coming over my right shoulder. I looked up and seen Black Cloud standing a couple feet away from the bathroom door.

"Taha Aki! You scared me! Don't stand there like that." I yelled trying to lower my heart rate back down.

"Sorry." Black Cloud mumbled. I walked over to the bed and sat down checking on my leg and ankle. I rewrapped it as well. I felt Black Clouds eyes looking at me.

I looked up only to be greeted by his black, wait black? Black Cloud has brown eyes. He was right in front of me again.

"C-c-can….I-I-I he-help you?" I asked stuttered. I was lost in his eyes.

"Yes." He stated. Suddenly his eyes flashed red and I caught that. Then something in me snapped and stood up. I felt like I had no control over my body.

Black Cloud ran his hand over my cheek very lightly. I melted into his touch. It was starting to get too hard to breath. My chest raised and fell and Black Cloud just watched, not bothering to try and hide the fact that he was staring. He looked back at my face. He had a look indescribable. 'Taha Aki just kiss me!' my inner mind yelled at him.

Black Cloud out his arm around my lower back pulled my close to him, placed both his hands on either side of my face and pulled it to his lips. I placed my hand on his chest feeling the beat of his heart. Taha Aki! His lips ARE the spirit world. They were soft and also rough.

"Mmmm!" I moaned. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. I haven't French kissed anyone before and I always wanted my first to be Black Cloud. I wanted Black Cloud to be my first everything, crush, kiss, boyfriend, lover, everything. He was my first kiss, don't get me wrong I've kissed Sam before but me and Black Cloud kissed when I found out that me and Cammie both passed a test and moved up 2 grades. The kiss was just in the moment of happiness. We both agreed that the kiss didn't mean anything. This was a lie. And we both knew it.

Smiling into the kiss, I decide to open my mouth. Both our tongues went straight into each other's mouths and twist them around one another's tongue. His mouth tasted like bacon. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height because I was standing on my tippy toes and it was starting to hurt. His arms laced around my waist pulling my closer to him. His hands started slowly making their way to the end of my shirt, slowly and very painfully pulling it up. But he stopped when it reached my belly bottom. I savored the feeling of his hands on my waist.

I finally pulled back needing air. I looked into his eyes. He stared right back. My eyes kept flickering to his lips.

"Again?" He asked out of breath.

"Yeah." I answered shaking my head. He graved my hips and picked me up. Natural my legs wrapped around his waist. He sat down on the unmade bed. Both our hands tangled in each other's hair. I had one hand around his neck the other one was pushing my hair out of my face. Black Clouds hands were holding both my hips still. It started to get hot. I shrugged out of my plaid shirt and through it behind me. I focused my attention on Black Cloud. Who was devouring my mouth and lips. I loved every second of it.

Suddenly Sam flashed through my mind. My eyes snapped open. I pulled back and climbed off his lap. I looked at Black Cloud who stood up with me.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Sam." I stated simply. I looked down. Black Cloud didn't say anything. He just walked out.

Taha Aki, how could I be so stupid. Now I'm a cheater. And I just cheated with my best friends' older brother. Wait, I just made out with Black Cloud. Oh Taha Aki. Being a cheater might just be worth it. Sam never made me feel like that when we kissed. But there have been rumors about Sam meeting some girl on another reservation. And the only close one is Makah. I know it's wrong but I sent Emily to watch him one day when he went to see 'his mother'. She had told me that she never seen him. I didn't bother after that.

I lay back down on the mess unmade bed and began to think. This has been a crazy weekend. Lies, secrets, love, affairs, Children of the Moon. Wait, Black Cloud eyes turned black and flashed red. I know for a fact that, that isn't normal. Now all I need is enough proof and I can start piecing it all together.

I put my necklace back on, but I didn't tuck it in my shirt. Instead I left it out for everyone to see. I took my hair out of the side braid and restarted again. After I finished I fixed my bangs, then put all my bags close by the door.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

Thinking it was either Cammie or Black Cloud I opened the door. I was greeted by 3 very tall men with hoods over their faces, so I couldn't see them.

"Can I help you?" I asked. They all looked up and started smirking.

"Can I help you?" I asked again. A little scared.

"Yes, you can. Leah Clearwater." The guy is front of the other to say. They all walked in causing me to step back.

"How do you know my name?" I asked still stepping back.

"We know all about you. Just like you know about us." One said. I looked at his face. John.

"John." I barely made it out.

"Yes Leah." John said. He reached out and touched my necklace.

"The necklace. You're her." He said. His friends looked at my necklace to.

I slapped his hand away. He yanked his hand up to my neck and gripped it.

"Look here Leah, we know you know what we are and we know what you are. Now you're going to follow my rules. And if you don't, well let's just say a lot of people are going to die. Starting with Cammie and your little boyfriend Black Cloud. Then your parents and Seth. Got it." He said grinding his teeth.

I spit in his face.

"Wrong answer." He said while he wiped his face. His grip on my neck tightened. He picked me up by my neck, squeezed harder while he did. I kicked and scratched at his hand trying to get loose.

"Leah!" I heard Black Cloud yelled. I started getting light-headed.

"Help!" I try to scream out still kicking.

"John, let her go." Black Cloud begged.

"You know I can't do that. She knows too much." John said.

"Please. I won't tell anyone anything. Please. I can't breathe." I said gasping for air.

"Why should we let either of you go?" Mark yelled.

"What has she ever done to you, Mark?" Black Cloud yelled.

"Please?" I said closing my eyes. I went limp.

I felt everything around me fading away. My life was flashing through my head. All I could see was some odd mythical world.

(AN: This isn't the end of the story. Btw. This part of the chapter kind of skips ahead into SWID. Basically it skips ahead into twilight.)

*Skipping ahead to a couple of days before prom for Leah*

"Cammie, did Josh ask you to the dance yet?" I asked as we walked into her room flopping on her bed.

"No. Every time someone brings up prom and I'm around he bolts. I don't think he's going to ask me." Cammie said sighing.

"Cam, he's going to ask you, he's probably just waiting for the perfect moment to ask. I mean after your whole birthday scene you to get pretty tight. Holding hands, sitting next to each other during bonfires and share food on the same plate." I said smiling making hearts.

"That doesn't mean anything we are just friends. Even if we make out during study hall." Cammie said sighing thinking about it. I graved a pillow and hit her with it.

"Ow. What was that for?" She asked.

"For not telling me, that you're making out with Josh during study hall. You guys are a private couple. That's so cute." I said

"We're not a couple! And I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Don't tell Josh that I told you." Cammie said rolling onto her back. I nodded my head rolling onto my back as well.

"Well what about you?" Cammie asked.

"No one asked me yet." I said

"You such a liar. Half the football team, the whole wrestling team and a couple of guys on Black Cloud's boxing team asked you to prom." Cammie said.

"Ok, so what. They only asked me because I'm a cheerleader and their all horny. I want a guy to ask me romantically. On the beach maybe or in front of everyone at lunch or during class or in the rain." I said daydreaming about Black Cloud asking me to prom.

"Ew Leah. Really?" Cammie said snapping me out of me daydreaming

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Black Cloud. Why on earth would you want Black Cloud to ask you to prom? Unless, oh. Aww, you have a crush on Black Cloud. That's cute. You need to go tell him." Cammie said jumping up running to her closet.

"Yea I kind of do. I feel like how you feel about Josh. He's just so…. Soo… I can't even describe it. What are you doing?" I said following Cammie.

"Well, since you like Black Cloud. And you want him to ask you to prom. We've going to show him that you're the right kind of girl." Cammie said looking through her very large closet.

"Ok. Where is this going?" I asked following her into the closet.

"Oh yea. Black Clouds at the beach and he likes girls that can surf and you can surf so we're going to the beach. Here try this on." Cammie said handing my white bikini.

"Hey, this is mine. I was looking for this last week. I looked all over for it. You said you didn't have it." I said kind of mad that she had my favorite bikini.

"Sorry, you see how big this closet is, I might have gotten lost if I looked through the whole thing. Well now you have it back." Cammie said pushing me towards her bathroom.

"Go change. I'll change out here. Hurry up. It's almost noon and its sunny outside. And those Forks kids found out about first beach and their trying to steal our waves." Cammie said while putting her bikini on.

"Ok. Just let me run to my house first and grave something's. Then we can go." I said coming out the bathroom pulling my tank top over my bikini top. Cammie was already done.

"How did you finish before I did?" I asked.

"I already had it on." She said graving her beach ball, towel, surf board wax, surf board and her beach bag. We walked down stairs.

"Cammie? Leah?" We both stopped and turned around to see a sleepy Eddie.

"Hey Eddie. Did you just wake up?" Cammie asked picking him up carrying him down stairs.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" He asked alarmed that Cammie had a bag.

"Just to the beach sweetie." I said. He reached out to me. I took him. He snuggled into my chest.

"Eddie, go back up to your room and go back to bed, we have to leave." Cammie said trying to pull him off of me. He wasn't letting go.

"Can I go to? Please Cammie. I don't wanna stay home again. Mommy's always sleeping and Daddy's gone. Please. I'll be good." He begged. Eddie was the cutest thing ever when he pouted his lip out.

Cammie was about to say something but was her mom came in.

"Eddie where are, oh hi girls. Come on Eddie, leave the girls alone. Let's go take a nap." Mrs. Spears said very tiredly. She was 6 months pregnant. So she was always trying to sleep when she could. Trying to balance 3 kids with 1 on the way and a husband and a household would make anyone tired.

Eddie looked like he was about to cry as he let go of me and walked over to his mom. When she bent down to pick up Eddie she winced me and Cammie both seen that.

"Mom. Don't worry. We'll take Eddie with us. Just going to sleep and maybe take a bath. We'll cook dinner tonight and take care of everything just go get some sleep and relax. Ok." Cammie said helping her mom to her room. Eddie's face lit up.

"Leah, can you get Eddie ready, please?" Cammie asked.

"Sure." I said picking up Eddie who was bouncing and walked up stairs to his room.

I placed him on his bed and pulled out and bag and sat it next to him.

As I moved around his room graving stuff he'll need placing it in the bag, I felt a pair of eyes watching me and I knew they weren't Eddie's. I turned around. Black Cloud was standing right behind me. Our faces were very close and lips even closer.

"Taha Aki, you scared me. What's with you and doing that?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Just a habit. I guess." He said backing up.

"Well, you should break it. You might get peppered sprayed next time." I said smiling.

"Ok. I'll break it. Here I'll get him dressed, you can go get your stuff from your house and then we can go." He said walking to Eddie's closet.

I froze how he knew that I needed to go to my house.

"How did you know I needed to go to my house?" I asked turning to him. I was wondering if it was the children of the moon thing again or was he listening to us talk. I hope not or he would know I like him.

"Umm. I guessed." He said looking around the room.

"No you didn't. Were you listening to me and Cammie talk?" I asked.

"Yes! Wait No!" He yelled startling a half asleep Eddie.

"Which is it?" I asked. Cammie walked in and glared at Black Cloud.

"Come on, Leah. Before all the good spots are taken." Cammie said pulling me out of the room, glaring at Black Cloud.

*Skipping to the beach*

The car ride was quiet beside Eddie asking were we there yet twice. It was also awkward to. Cammie thought that I should sit in the front with Black Cloud, but what Cammie didn't know was that I knew about Children of the moon. Black Cloud told me the whole story. After that me and he started drifting apart. We didn't sit next to each other during classes or anything.

"We're here." Black Cloud said to me. I was so busy thinking I didn't even notice that we were at the beach and were the only ones left in the car. Thanks a lot Cammie. I went to open me door but Black Cloud reached over me and pulled it shut. I turned to him.

"Are you mad at me for listening?" He asked. I thought about it. I mean it wasn't his fault he has super good hearing or anything.

"How much did you hear?" I asked looking away

"Everything from when you guys walked in the door." He answered. My eyes went wide. Oh Taha Aki, he heard about me crushing on him and wanting to go to prom with him.

I just got out the car and went to grave my board. Then walked over to Cammie and Eddie. Who were sitting down on the blanket they brought. I sat down next to Cammie.

"He heard all of it." I said looking out at the ocean.

"Who?" Cammie asked.

"Black Cloud." I said in a whisper.

"Can we go surfing now?" Eddie asked when Black Cloud sat down along with Josh, Nick and Jessica.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. We all got up and took off our clothes. As we graved our freshly waxed boards we heard a truck rev up parking. A bunch of people from Forks poured out. Every Quileute looked at them. Then heard for the water.

Eddie rode with Nick because he didn't like going out as far as they rest of us.

A couple of perfect waves rolled in. We all went for them. Jessica went for the first one. Black Cloud and Cammie rode the second one and I rode the third one.

'You got this. It's the perfect wave.' My inner mind said. The wave went a lot higher than the other ones. I still rode it out. I looked out of the corner of eye and seen a guy riding up on me fast. I dropped down some. Then started shredding the wave. I smiled and the crowd of Quileute's cheered for me on land.

I decided to show off and do a back flip and a handstand. I flipped down back into a standing position. Suddenly I felt something push me off my board I hit the water hard and was fighting to get to the surface. Black Cloud jumped in after me took my hand and pulled me up.

When we surfaced I took a deep breath and started coughing.

"Hold on to my back." Black Cloud said. For once I decided to listen instead of putting up a fight because I hurt all over.

"Wait my board." I made out. Letting go. Swimming back to my broken board. I wanted to cry.

My board was broken into two pieces with one large chunk missing. Dad made this board for me when I was younger. It was my first and only surfboard. It had meant the world to me. I heard laughing. I turned around, well swam around to see a teenager form forks laughing at me holding that missing piece of my board.

"Stupid Indian." He said paddling away.

*Skipping ahead to on land*

I was beyond mad.

"Leah are you ok? Are you hurt" Many people asked me. I just kept walking to the blanket we had laid out and laid down on it catching my breath. Then I heard his voice again. Laughing talking about me. That made me even madder.

I got up and stormed over to him. Tapped his back. He turned around and I punched him in his face as hard as I could. He fell to the ground. I spit on him and kicked him in the balls.

"That's for ruining my board. Yours is nice. So I'll just take that." I said walking over to his board taking it back with me. As I walked off I heard a bunch of Quileute's laughing at him.

*Skipping to a couple of days before prom*

*_ring, ring, ring*_

Finally the lunch bell. This was the one class I didn't have with Black Cloud and it was so boring. I gathered my stuff and went to the locker me and Cammie shared. I started to put my stuff in, but someone bumped me and I dropped my stuff. I have a cast on my leg because of what happened while we had to go to school in Forks.

I groaned hating to bend down because it was beyond hate to get back up without falling. I started to bend down but someone picked it up and handed it to me. I looked up. It was Black Cloud. We started getting close after the beach scene.

"Here" He said handing me my books. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said taking it placing it in my locker.

"No problem." He said. I closed the locker and we headed for the cafeteria.

"Leah!" Cammie screamed my name running at me. It was my first day back at school and everyone was excited to see me.

"Cammie!" I yelled back. She didn't stop running instead she tackled me and we both fell to the ground. We both were laughing as other people watched and ran over to check on me.

"Are you ok?" I asked Cammie. As we got up. Well Black Cloud helped me up.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Cammie asked. I brushed my hair out of my face.

"I don't know I just got tackled by a 95 pound girl. But surprisingly I don't hurt." I said as we walked over to our table.

"Oh Taha Aki I missed you so much." Cammie said. I laughed

"Cammie, you seen me this morning and yesterday and every day before." I said laughing.

"I know. But now you're at school." Cammie said.

"So anyone get asked to prom yet?" I asked looking around the table.

"No." Jessica said with a sad face.

"Nope." Black Cloud said with the face as Jessica.

"Denied twice." Nick said banging his head on the table Jessica patted his back.

Josh bolted from the table.

"What is with him and doing that?" Cammie asked.

"I don't know." Black Cloud said.

"What about you Leah?" Jessica asked.

"Yea. Twice. Both had girlfriends. Very angry girlfriends. Very funny." I said.

"Wow. On a scale 1-10 how angry." Nick asked.

"9.5." I said.

"I'm about to switch spots with you, Leah. You've had almost every guy ask you to prom and you've turned them all down." Jessica said.

"Because they either have girlfriends or their jerks." I said crossing my arms.

"If no one asks me today, I'm not going to prom." Cammie said.

"Me too." Jessica said

"Me three." I said.

"Me fourth." Nick said still banging his head on the table.

"Why don't you ask Ashley? I'm sure she'll go with you. She likes classy guys." Cammie said.

"Yeah. I think she likes you." Jessica said.

"And we all know you like her." I said.

"I don't like her." Nick said.

"Lie!" We all yelled.

"I know. I'll be back." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked confused.

"To get rejected." He said in a sad voice.

"Wait. Don't go over there moping. Smile and stand straight, shoulders back, stomach in. straighten out you clothes. Jeez. Give the girl a reason to want to go to prom with you." Jessica said fixing his hair.

"Ok. Stop." Nick said pushing Jessica's hands away.

He left. We all watched him go over and ask her. She smiled got up and graved his hand and they both walked back over to us. Then sat down.

"Well? Don't wait for me to die to find out." Jessica said bouncing.

"I said yes." Ashley said smiling.

"Aw. Did you ask her romantically?" Cammie asked. We all looked at her.

"What, I'm just curious." She said putting her hands up.

"It wasn't very romantic but I liked it." Ashley said.

We talked a bit more before Josh showed up with balloons and white roses.

He stood up on a table and yelled

"Will you go to prom with me, Cammie?"

"Yes." Cammie said. Josh jumped down off the table and picked Cammie up swinging her around.

Everyone in the cafeteria clapped and cheered. They both sat down.

"Aw. That was so sweet." Jessica said.

"I told you so." I said smiling.

*Skipping ahead same day, after school*

Finally schools over. I met up with Cammie at our locker.

"So, did anyone ask you yet?" Cammie asked with a small smile on her face as she graved our stuff out of our locker.

"No. If no one asks me today, then I'm not going." I said graving my bag.

"Maybe you'll get asked tonight. The Quileute festival is tonight. Do some dancing warm up for prom. Can I borrow some body paint?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, sure. I highly doubt anyone is going to ask me. Come on lets go." I said sadly.

We headed for the door. We went to Black Clouds car. And waited for Nick to show up so we could leave.

"Hey guys." Nick said

"Ahem." Jessica said frowning and crossing her arms.

"And girls." Nick said

"Better." Jessica said climbing into the back seat.

"You guys can ahead and leave. I'm going to walk Ashley home." He said proud.

"You know there's room for her. Plus it's starting to rain." Black Cloud said throwing his the car.

"Nick, its ok. I can walk alone. A little rain won't hurt." Ashley said letting go of Nicks hand.

"Ashley, get in the car before you get sick. Plus I've always wanted to know where you live." Jessica said.

"Jess!" Nick yelled embarrassed.

"Sorry." Jessica said smiling a little.

"No, it's ok Jessica. Everyone wants to know where I live. Plus it's a drive to get there." Ashley said.

"It's an even longer walk." I said moving into the middle so she could get in.

"Really, I can walk. I don't want you to waste your gas." Ashley said.

"Just get in the car. We all know you're going to lose this argument. So save yourself the time and get in." Cammie said pulling out a book.

"OK." Ashley said getting in.

*Skipping to that night at the festival*

"Leah, Are you ready?" Seth peeked opening my door. I was finishing my hair.

"Almost just need to finish my hair and put on my shoes." I answered.

"You look pretty Lee." Seth said fully coming in my room.

"Thanks. So do you. Can you grave my shoes? There at the end of my bed." I asked. Standing up.

"Here." Seth said handing them to me and walking out. I slipped them on.

"Leah, time to go." My dad called from down stairs.

"Coming." I yelled back heading down stairs.

*Skipping to the festival.*

The festive dance was going on right now and everyone was all coupled up and dancing. Except me. Cammie wanted to stay with me until I had someone to dance with, but I made her go dance with Josh, while I sat there.

"Hey." Black Cloud said handing me a drink, I did a fake smile and take the drink. I held the cup in both my hands just looking at my reflection in the cup.

"Hey. Why aren't you dancing?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said smiling. I kept looking down.

"Everyone seems to have somebody." I said getting up and started walking away. I heard Black Cloud following me. I stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't know. " He answered. I shook my head and continued walking. I started for the empty part of the beach. All I wanted is for a nice, decent guy to ask me out or even prom. No. I wanted Black Cloud to ask me.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we walked down the beach.

"Just for a walk." I said.

"Can I join you?" He asked. I was shocked.

"Why? Wouldn't you much rather be enjoying the festival?" I asked confused on why he would rather be with me, than have every single girl on the reservation all over him.

"No, I would much rather be with you." He said starting to walk. I jogged to catch up.

We walked in silence for a while. The sun was going to set soon. 10 minutes maybe.

"So, anyone asked you to prom yet?" He asked out of the blue.

"No. What about you? Any lucky girl get her wish granted." I asked. He bumped my shoulder causing me to stumble over, I bumped him back. We both laughed.

"No. But I got this girl in mind. I just don't know how to ask her." He said looking down at me.

"Well you have to ask her based on how she is. Like Cammie; she's shy but loving. She loves romances novels and their plots." I said hoping he would get it.

"Ok. Ask her out based on how she acts. Easy. But how do I know she likes me?" He asked. I sat down in the sand. I motioned for him to sit too.

"She'll act like a dork and make a fool out of herself. She'll walk into doors and people and fall looking at you. She'll try her very best to impress you. If you like her, don't give mixed signals. Give one signal. Friends or more. Only one signal." I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Ok. One more question." He said.

"Another one? What else do you need to know." I said laughing.

"Yes." He said laughing as well.

"Ok. Shoot." I said lying back in the sand.

"How do you say 'Will you go to prom with me?' in Quileute?" He asked.

"Irás al baile de fin de curso conmigo?" I said perfectly. (AN: This is Spanish, sorry. I search for hours to find a Quileute translator and came up empty, so I put Spanish. Sorry. If you can find a Quileute translator please PM me. If you do, I'll add you into the story.)

"Ok." He said. I looked at the ocean again. Sunset. I jumped up, alarming Black Cloud.

"Get up!" I yelled at him graving his hand pulling.

"Hurry!" I yelled pulling him towards the walk.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we ran down to the water.

"Look, sunset. I've always wanted to see a real one, but was either sleep or too busy to see one." I said sitting down. The water rushed up my feet and pulled back, starting all over again.

"Well, now you can." He said sitting as well. The sun was half way down.

"It's beautiful." I said starring at it lovingly.

"You're more beautiful." He said turning to me. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." Was all I could make out.

"Leah, I have one last question." He said.

"What's with you and questions today?" I asked.

"I don't know. Last question. It's really important. Please. I won't ask you anymore questions, for the rest of this hour." He said laughing knowing he probably would.

"Ok. Go ahead." I said turning to him.

"Leah, Irás al baile de fin de curso conmigo?" He asked. (Leah, Will you go to prom with me?) I was shocked. He was a me to prom. I wanted to jumped up and down and scream yes at the top of my lungs. I sat there with my mouth open. Unable to speak.

"I'm still kind of waiting, Leah." He said. Oh yeah. I still hadn't answered him.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. I pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked smiling. He held my hand.

"A little but, I much rather hear you say it." He said sitting closer to me.

"Yes. Black Cloud I will go to prom with you." I said smiling. He kissed me again. We stayed like that for a while before flashes started going off. We pulled apart and looked at the flashes. Cammie!

"Cammie!" We both yelled. She screamed and tackled us. We all laughed.

"You're such a mood killer!" Black Cloud smiling pushing Cammie onto me.

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't contain it. It's about time you got together." Cammie said getting up.

"We're not together yet, we're just going to prom." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, ok. By the way. Thanks for the money." Cammie said. I was confused. I didn't give her any money.

"I didn't give you any money." Me and Black Cloud said at the same time.

"Yeah you did. I won the bet." Cammie said smiling skipping off.

"There was a bet!" I yelled after her.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"So, we're not a couple yet huh. Does that mean soon we will?" Black Cloud asked as we got up, heading back to the festival.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said walking off.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said running up behind me picking me spinning me around. We both laughed

"Put me down." I said laughing. He kept spinning me.

"I don't know? Are you going to throw up on me again?" He said smirking placing me gently on my feet.

"No. I warned you. You didn't listen, that's your fault." I said holding his hand.

"Fair enough. What color is your dress?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm not telling you. What color is your tux?" I asked.

"Baby blue. Your favorite color." He said smiling. Hand in hand we walked back to the festival and danced the night away.

*Skipping to day of prom*

I watched the clock tick away waiting for the bell to ring so I could go and be with Black Cloud for a while then get ready for the dance. I'm finally Cinderella.

"Miss. Clearwater!" The teacher yelled. I snapped out of my day dream.

"Huh?" I said. Giggles went around the classroom. My face heated up.

"The answer." Mr. Talia scolded at me. I looked at the board. Not this question again. I was in Quileute history right now. And I had it with my boyfriend Black Cloud.

"The third wife." I answered dully. I leaned back in my chair and played with my hair.

"Good. Pay more attention next time. Or at least pretend too." He said walking to the front of the class.

"That's all for today. You can leave early. Have a good day." He said sitting at his desk.

Everyone pack their stuff up and left. I jumped up and hurried out of the classroom bumping into Black Cloud who almost knocked me to the floor.

"Wow. You should be more careful." He said picking up my books. I blushed when he looked at me and handed them to me.

"Thanks. Sorry, I couldn't wait to be with you." I said as we walked to my locker.

"Wish granted. You have me until 3. Then Josh gets me and you get Cammie." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed him off.

"Ug. Tell Josh to go hang out with his own girlfriend and leave you alone. I want you to myself." I said closing my locker pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Fine. Selfish." He said smirking down at me.

"I am not!" I said as we climbed on to his motorcycle. Josh was able to drive so he took Black Clouds car and we took Black Cloud motorcycle when it was sunny.

We rode off. Black Cloud pulled into his driveway. We both got off. I took off the helmet and shook my hair out. I graved my bag and we headed up to his room. Being the good teens we are we left the door open, well cracked.

"Let's watch a movie." I said climbing onto his king size bed, settling into the middle. I waited for him to join me.

"Sure, what movie?" He asked. What movie? A romantic movie, a horror movie, chick flick, comedy?

"Something romantic." I said smiling. Black Cloud groaned.

"Does it have to be romantic?" He asked. Lying down on his stomach.

"If we watch a romantic movie I'll give you a back massage." I whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll go change and grave some snacks. You find a movie." I said getting off the bed, graving my bag.

"Be quick. I pop some popcorn." He said as I head out down the stairs.

*Skipping to 5 hours until prom*

"Black Cloud! Leah! Wake up!" Eddie yelled in our ears. We both shot up.

"What?" Black Cloud groaned falling back down pulling a pillow over his head.

"Mommy said to wake you up and it's time to start getting ready." Eddie said climbing off the bed walking out the door.

"Black Cloud. Get up." I said trying to pull the pillow off. I failed.

"No. 5 more minutes." He said turning over.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Bye." I said getting off the bed looking for my shoes.

"Ok I'm up!" He yelled jumping up. I laughed. His hair was all over his head. And he had drool on the side of his face.

"What's so funny?" he said walking over to me pinning me against the wall.

"You." I said kissing him lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We started to make out.

"Keep it PG guys. Come on Leah. Time to start getting ready. I had to leave my boyfriend, so you can leave yours." Cammie said pulling us apart, dragging me out of the house.

"You're such a mood killer!" Black Cloud yelled out his widow as we walked next door to my house. We all smiled.

*Skipping to 3 hours before prom*

"Leah, are you done with your hair?" My mom asked peeking through the door in my bathroom.

"Almost. I just need to straighten out the back." I said. Mom moved behind me and started straightening it for me.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her through the mirror.

"You're welcome. Why don't you start on your make-up?" Mom said. Cammie came through the door wearing a robe.

"Oh, Leah let me do your make-up. Please, I'm really good. Please?" Cammie begged already having her hair and make-up done.

"Sure, if you want." I said. Closing my eyes as Cammie started on my make-up. 10 minutes later I was done.

"All done." Cammie said sowing me. I gasp. I turned to her.

"Cammie, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said. We walked out of the bathroom and started going over our check list. Everything was done, we only needed to get dressed and put our jewelry on.

"Ok. Its 5:48 now and the guys will be here at 6. So we should start getting dress now." Cammie said.

"Ok." I said walking over to my closet pulling down my dress. I took off my robe and slowly and carefully pulled on my dress. I got a white dress so I had to extra careful with it. After I had my dress on, I slipped on my shoes.

"Cam, can you zip me up?" I asked Cammie who was already putting her shoes on.

"Sure." She said zipping me up. I turned around and we both check each other's dresses.

"Perfect." We both said at the same time. I heard a car pull up. I looked out my window and seen Josh, Black Cloud, Nick and Jessica step out of the car, well limo.

I quickly put of my shoes and started on my jewelry when Jessica walked in.

"Aw, Jess you beautiful." Me and Cammie exclaimed awing over her dress.

"You guys look even better. You better hurry up Leah. I'm hungry." Jessica said sitting on my bed.

"Ok." I said walking over to my dresser. I put on my necklace and slipped on a bracelet.

"Done." I said.

"Girls are you ready?" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yes." We all yelled back down. We got in line based on who wanted their picture taken first.

The order was Jessica then Cammie and then me.

"Well hurry up and come on down. I'm getting bored." Seth yelled up to us. I heard mom yelled at him about being rude.

We headed for the stair case. Jessica went down first in her red strapless dress. She took her picture then Cammie went down in her purple strapless dress. I went down last in my white strapless dress.

We took dozens of pictures. All of our moms were in tears telling us how much we had grown up. Our dads were having a little 'talk' with the guys. We managed to break away from our parents so we could go eat.

"Bye, be safe." Our mothers cry.

"Bring her home before midnight and no funny business." Our fathers threaten.

"Ok, bye." We all answered in union.

*Skipping ahead to prom*

Finally we made it. After we ate, no one got anything spilled on them. So that was good. We all made it to prom safe. I texted mom telling her we made it.

"You want to take pictures?" Black Cloud asked me as we walked in the doors.

"You bet." I said. We got in line and took our pictures.

We sat at our table and talked until music came on. Yeah 3x by Chris Brown blasted through the speakers. Students jumped up and headed for the dance floor.

"Care to dance, beautiful?" Black Cloud asked me. I nodded my head. He led me to the dance floor.

We dance to fast beat for what seemed like hours which was only 5 songs. Cammie was taking pictures of everyone dancing.

"Alright, were going to slow it down for those couples of there!" The Dj boomed through the mic.

Me and Black Cloud danced very slowly and very close. We whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear. I giggled a couple of times.

I looked over Black Clouds shoulder at Cammie and Josh. They were close but also a distant away from each other. They weren't saying anything at all. Just slowly moving in circles.

Nick and Ashley were closer together and talking and smiling at each other. Nick spun her around twice. She giggled.

Jessica and Eric were very close. They were dancing in big circles around other students. They were both laughing.

Everyone was happy. I smiled.

"Leah?" Black Cloud asked breaking out of thinking.

"Yeah." I said looking at him.

"Their announcing prom king and queen." He said as we headed towards everyone else.

"Our prom king is….. JOSH!" Our principle said into the mic. Everyone cheered for him. He let go of Cammie's hand and walked up the stage taking his spot next to the principle.

"Now can we have our prom queens nominations come on the stage please." The principle said. Me, Cammie, Jessica, Ashley and Kaya walked onto the stage. Kaya gave me a mean glare. I looked away.

"And our prom queen is… CAMMIE!" She yelled into the microphone. Kaya screamed and stomped off the stage.

"That made my night even better. Anyone else?" Jessica asked. Everyone put their hand up.

"Let's give it up for our prom queen CAMMIE!" I yelled everyone cheered yelling in Quileute. Cammie blushed and walked up to the principle and placed the crown on her head. Josh graved her hand and smiled.

*Skipping ahead. Mid book.*

I have no clue where I am. Or what's happening. I wake up lying on the ground. I decided to try and figure out what happened.

I got up, the first thing I notice was my hair. It was shorter. To my shoulders. When did I cut it? I looked down my body. Why was I in a wedding dress. The bottom of the dress was covered in mud and torn like I had been running. I growl startled me. Slowly I turned around.

A giant bear was standing on its hind legs. It charged at me. I screamed and took off running. I was stumbling over the dress. I didn't know where I was going but I could hear the bear gaining on me. I ran as fast as my leg and this dress would carry me. Getting tired I decided to climb a tree. Right as I was about to climb something else growled. Stupidly I stopped and turned and look. Oh Taha Aki. A wolf the size of a horse was staring me in my face. I froze.

Then it tackled me to the ground. I felt the wind begin knocked out of me. I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Leah!" someone yelled. Coughing I rolled over to look. It was Black Cloud running towards me. He was a mess. What had he been doing?

"Come on, we have to go. Can you run?" He asked helping me up. I nodded my head. He took my hand and we were about to start running but a group of very large men were standing about 20 feet away with very pissed faces. Black Cloud pushed me behind him. Slowly he stepped back. I followed stepping back.

"Give her to us!" The largest one yelled. I knew that voice. I looked around Black Cloud.

"No! She'll go if she wants to. You don't own her Sam!" Black Cloud yelled back. Sam. That the voice. I stepped beside Black Cloud holding his hand. I looked at the men. They weren't just any men. I knew all of them, well almost. A couple in the back I didn't know. But my little brother was standing with them.

"Seth? What's going on?" I asked scared.

"Leah! Come here now!" Seth yelled. I was taken back by his voice. He never has spoken to me like that before.

"No." I said quietly. I squeezed Black Clouds hand for dear life.

"What, did you say to me?" Seth growled walking towards us. I wanted to run away.

"I said NO! I'm not going with you!" I said finding some kind of courage.

"Fine. Have it your way then. I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." Seth said reaching behind him pulling out a gun and aiming it at me and Black Cloud.

"Seth, Don't" Black Cloud yelled, but it was too late a shot rang out. I gasp. Looking down, blood ran down my dress from my chest. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Black Cloud held my head up yelling at me.

"Keep your eyes open!" He yelled putting pressure on my chest. It was too late. I had already lost too much blood. And we were in the middle of nowhere.

"I love you. Always have and will forever." I said closing my eyes one last time, taking my final breathe. I faded out.

*Back to the beginning of the story, where Leah was being choked. I know I'm mean but I promise you'll understand later.*

"Come on. One, two, three. Wake the hell up Leah!" Someone yelled. I felt hands pushing down on my chest.

I jumped up gasping and coughing.

"Leah!" Black Cloud yelled. I notice I was still in the hotel room. None of that stuff I seen ever happened.

I touched my neck. It burned. I started coughing Cammie was rubbing my back.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Cammie asked checking me.

"No!" I yelled. "No hospital." If my mom found out I was in the hospital she would never let me out of the house again. She was going to freak when she sees my leg.

"This is what I meant Leah, why we couldn't tell you." Cammie said helping me up to my feet.

"Here drink this before we go." Jessica said handing me a bottle of water. I snatched it and chugged it down. We headed down the elevator and to Black Clouds car. When we got in, I started feeling dizzy.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy." I stated holding my throbbing head.

"I'm sorry for having to this. It's to keep you safe." Jessica said as I fell asleep. 

AN: This was a long and interesting chapter. I think I might have ruined most of the story for you, but don't worry I'm planning on finishing it. This chapter was 23 pages long. I really do need your ideas. Any idea works. I don't care. Just PM me, if I like it or thinks it will fit. I PM you telling you I'm just your idea, give you credit, and depending on how many ideas you give me I'll add you into the story. The first person to PM me an idea will be added as a character. I'm not saying you'll be an important or main character, but you'll be in the story. Even if it's just a chapter or two. Everyone will be in the last chapter. Tell me what you think about this so far. I know I jumped around quite a bit mid chapter but I kinda want you to get the idea that's going through my head. It kinda plays out like a memory. Or flash back. Its quick. I know it took you awhile to read all of this. But hey, I'm working on it. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Oh and on a personal note I'm taking this writing class to be author so I might not update for long periods of time. And I just got a boyfriend, finally after my bad break up with John. Yes. I named one of my characters after my ex. I'll tell you the whole story later. I finally got another boyfriend. So I want to spend time with him to see what he's like. Pray me. I still need a beta. That's all for now. Until the next chapter. Baddest-Shewolf!


	8. Trading

AN: Thanks for the reviews and PM's. I'm getting major writers block! I need help. Please. I don't really feel like typing a long AN so let's start SWID!

Black Cloud's POV:

We dropping off Jessica and Nick I headed home, well to Leah's house. I pulled into our driveway and turned off the car. I gathered Leah's bags and placed them by her front door going back to grave her. When I was at her door I rang the doorbell with my foot.

*Ding-dong*

Mr. Clearwater answered the door.

"Hello Black Cloud, back so early?" He said still standing at the door not noticing a sleeping Leah in my arms.

"Yeah, moms starting to have contractions, so we had to cut it short." I said shifting uncomfortable. Mr. Clearwater knew about Children of the Moon and didn't trust them and just barely trusted Cammie, Jessica, Nick and myself.

"Why do you bother trying to lie? I know why you came back. Let's get her up to her room." He said eyeing Leah's necklace, stepping to the side. What was with everyone and bugging me into lying to them? I mean dang cut me some slack.

"Here I'll take her." Mr. Clearwater said.

"No, I got it." I said heading up for her room. I tucked her safely into her bed. Heading back down stairs Mr. Clearwater called my name. I also notice Mrs. Clearwater and Seth weren't there. I knew we were going to have a 'talk' about what happened.

Leah's POV:

I woke up when Black Cloud took me out the car. I just played asleep and listened to what was begin said. After Black Cloud left my room, I got out of bed and followed him and listened to what he and my dad were talking about.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you and the rest of you killers with my only daughter?" Dad asked Black Cloud.

"Were not killers. That's them. We don't do that. None of us would ever hurt Leah." Black Cloud said raising his voice.

"Lower your voice, before you wake Leah." Dad said. I walked to the wall and listened from behind it.

"Sorry." Black Cloud said looking down.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I see the bruises on her neck and leg. I may be old, but stupid is something I'm not and never will be." Dad said getting angry.

"Mr. Clearwater, that wasn't us. Her leg isn't even related to what happened with her neck. That's a whole other story. Something went wrong last night. A full moon showed up while we were out." Black Cloud said. Dad's facial expression changed.

"Did anyone see?" Dad asked. What were they talking about?

"No. Leah almost. We ran off. She wasn't letting it go either. She's catching on. We all knew they would find out about her eventually. I mean she gives off the scent." Black Cloud said. Dad got angry.

"What do you mean she's giving off a scent?" Dad said grinding his teeth.

"Her scent is changing. It's been changing for a while." Black Cloud said. Dad jumped up.

"How long is a while?" Dad yelled. I jumped he never rose his voice. Even when he was mad.

"A couple of months. It keeps changing. One week she'll smell normal the next a bear then a wolf. I don't know." Black Cloud said. I don't smell like a bear or wolf. Did I? I smelt my hair. It smelled fruity. Same with my under arms.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" Dad roared. I took a step back. The wood creaked. I froze. Both their heads shoot towards the door but they didn't move. Please don't catch me; please don't catch me I chanted in my head.

"No." Black Cloud said. I bit my lip thinking about what he looked like right now. No! Focus Leah, you need this information.

"Then from now on, you're responsible for her. Don't let any of those things near her again, or so help me." Dad stated growling. Wait dad can growl too? This has to all be a dream.

"Ok. Can I tell her what's going on then?" Black Cloud asked.

"No, not yet. Give it some time. Do whatever you have to do to make sure she's safe. I don't care." Dad said getting up. I quickly jumped and darted over to the stair case and went up them and waited.

"You can go now. She'll probably want to come over when she wakes up." Dad said. Thinking quickly I went down stairs fake yawning and rubbing my head.

"Dad?" I said in a sleepy voice. Both of them looked at me.

"Yes." Dad answered. Black Cloud headed for the door. My eyes followed him.

"Where's mom?" I asked not wanting to seem suspicious.

"Shopping. Seth's with her. I'm about to leave for work. Is there anything you need?" He said while getting ready.

"No. I think I'll stay in for a bit, then go hang out with Cammie. Is that ok?" I asked sitting on the couch watching him.

"Yea, that's fine. Just check in at 5. Leave a note for your mom. Ok. Bye princess." Dad said kissing the top of my head then heading for the door.

"Ok. Bye." I said quietly. I waited for the door to shut then headed up to my room. I walked to my window, pushed aside my curtain watching dad pull out of the garage and drive off. I looked over at the Spear's house. I could see Cammie and Black Cloud yelling at each other. I sat on my bed to think.

I want to know what their yelling about. I think it might have something to do with 'Children of the Moon' or something along those lines. Cammie was right. I didn't want to be a part of this. But now I'm in it for life. I need to know more. Fill in the blanks.

Ok I need to think. Key clues. What did they say? What did they do? From the moment you opened the door. They looked down. Everyone had black eyes! Ok that's a start. What else? John touched my necklace and called me 'her'. Who is 'her'? I need to write this down. This is something I need to remember.

I decided to use my computer, in case I wanted to look something up. Turning on my computer I waited. I sat in my chair and spun around a couple of times then I stopped remembering I had that old book. That probably held all my answers. I went over to my bag and took it out. Heading back to my loaded computer I sat back down on my chair crossing my legs. I opened a word document and marked it 'Cotm" so I would remember and no one else would know what it means. I also put on my glasses. (AN: Yes, I wear glasses. I don't have to wear them all day, just when I looking at stuff far away or reading.) I jotted down what was said and what happened, and then I opened the book and started reading. As I read through the book, I notice something's I didn't want to know. I found out why Black Cloud kissed me. It wasn't love. It was lust. My heart broke into a million pieces.

Black Cloud's POV:

After my 'talk' with Mr. Clearwater. I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if I didn't go back to Leah's room. She could be dead right now and it would be my fault. She could have been kidnapped. Still my fault.

As I neared my front door, I could hear Dad yelling at Cammie about what happened and what can happen now that Leah now's about us. I could tell Cammie wanted to cry. When someone yelled at her, she broke down in cries and she cried for hours. I walked into the house, deciding to take the fall for her.

"How could you tell her? I understand she's your friend now because of that she's going to die! Do you understand what you just started? This is going to end in a blood bath!" Dad yelled. Cammie was looking down tears falling from her face.

"Dad." I said they both looked at me.

"Can this wait until tomorrow?" Dad asked rubbing his head.

"No." I said Cammie looked at me knowing that I was going to take the fall for her. She shook her head.

"Ok, I'm all ears." Dad said sitting in a chair that was nearby.

"Cammie didn't tell Leah. I did." I said. Dad facial expression was mixed with shock, angry and disappointment.

"What?" Dad asked growling.

"I told Leah everything. It's my fault, not Cammie's. She told me not to. I didn't listen. Cammie is just trying to protect me." I said. Cammie looked at me confused.

"I'm really disappointed in you Black Cloud. I could have seen Cammie telling Leah, not you. Go to your room." Dad said quietly. Cammie just looked at me.

"Yes, sir." I said heading down to my room. (AN: I think I may have forgotten to tell you this, but Black Clouds room is in the basement. It's not a punishment. But you know they needed the extra room for Rosie without having to have Black Cloud and Eddie sharing a room or Cammie and Rosie sharing or moving away. Just to let you know. Black Cloud wanted to be in the basement. It's like a regular bedroom. Just under the house.)

When I got to my room, I notice it was dirty. So I cleaned it up so Mom wouldn't have to do it later. She was one of those kinds of moms that clean up after everyone no matter how old you are. But since she was pregnant I took care of it.

While cleaning my room I found an old scrap book. I flipped through it. Laughing casually at some of the pictures. Every picture held a great memory. Most of the pictures of were us this year. As I flipped to the last page I found a cd in one of the slots. I took it out and decided to watch it when everyone was asleep.

*Cammie's POV:

When Black Cloud took the fall for me, I was shocked. It was really my fault for showing her what were like when the moons full out. I didn't want Dad to be mad or disappointed in Black Cloud. Mom or Dad has never told us they were disappointed in us. So when Dad said he was disappointed in Black Cloud I could tell all three of us were thinking the same thing. Black Cloud shouldn't be get punished because I did something stupid.

I just cost the life of my best friend because I made a stupid decision. I was ashamed of myself. I heard Moms car pull up and honk. Meaning she needed help. I went to the front door slipped on my shoes and went outside to help. Dad right behind me.

"What some help?" I asked mom who was struggling to get out the driver's seat.

"Yes. Please." She said. I helped her out while Black Cloud and Dad were getting the bags out of the car. Me and Mom both could see the tense between them both.

"Cammie, baby what happened?" Mom asked tilting my head up so I looked at her.

"Can I tell you later? After we put everything away?" I asked very quietly.

"Ok, meha." She said getting Eddie out of his car seat. He was asleep. I didn't want Mom risking Rosie or getting hurt so I took him.

"I got him mom. Go inside, it's cold out here." I said not letting her take any bags or Eddie.

"Yes mother." She said laughing, I laughed too. We went into the house; put all of the food away. And put Eddie to sleep we went to my room and I told her everything that happened from the day we left to just before she showed up.

"Are you ok baby?" Mom asked me. I looked down toying with my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering which subject she was talking about.

"With everything that happened?" mom said rubbing my head. I laid my head down in her lap while she rubbed my head and hummed an old Quileute lullaby.

"I don't know. I feel so confused." I said yawning. All I could think about was Josh. Kissing him, holding his hand.

"Follow your heart. It will always lead you right." Mom said tucking me into bed. She kissed my head, getting up and leaving. I wasn't really listening much to what she was doing but I could hear some 'talking loudly' not yelling, my parents don't yell at each other. Plus Dad would never put stress on Mom while she was pregnant.

I don't care what their talking about. I just want to see Josh again. He never actually said if we were a couple or not. I hope we are. Maybe Leah did break through me to a better side.

I smiled as I headed to sleep dreaming about Josh.

*Mrs. Spears POV*

"Follow you heart. It will always lead you right." I said as I tucked her into bed. I kissed her head and left. I quietly closed the door. I went to check on Eddie to make sure he was still asleep. Sure enough he was snoring the afternoon away. I retucked him and kissed his head. Next, I checked on Black Cloud. I had to go down 4 flights of stairs and that tired me out. I stopped walking to take a breather then proceeding to his room in the basement.

I heard Black Cloud snoring and a movie playing. I peeked through his door. I opened his door. He was sitting at his laptop watching a home video. I watched the video for a couple of minutes. Smiling, I gently shook Black Cloud awake.

"Black Cloud wake up." I said quietly. He moaned and stood up. I walked him over to his bed and laid him down. I tucked him as well as I did my other 2 kids. I kissed his head and pushed some hair out of his face.

"Afternoon mom." He said rolling over to his other side of his bed pulling the cover over his head. I giggled remembering that Black Cloud always sleeps with the cover over his head. I turned back to his laptop; I put it to sleep just in case he had something that he didn't save.

I went back upstairs to find my husband pacing back and forth with an angry look on his face. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed his neck. He tensed then relaxed and turned around. He looked at me. His eyes were glowing red. Another thing about 'Children of the Moon' when angry their eyes glow red.

"Jason what happened?" I asked pulling his hand to the couch. We both sat down cuddling with our hands on my stomach rubbing circles to calm Rosie. Who didn't like it when I walked too much.

"What do you mean?" He said innocently. I frowned. I don't like being lied to.

"Cammie told me. Start talking." I stated sitting up.

"Black Cloud told Leah about 'Children of the Moon'. And they found out she knows and tried to kill her." He said. I remember Cammie telling my about that.

"Jason, Black Cloud nor Cammie told Leah about 'Children of the Moon'. She's a smart girl. She was bound to find out sooner or later. She found the book. Just like I did. She's putting the pieces together. But that's still no reason to yell at our kids. Or tell them that you're disappointed in them for making one mistake. You know all of kids will make mistakes. It's a part of life. All of them do their very best to please you and make you happy. Why did you yell at them?" I asked knowing how both our kids felt.

"I don't know. I was just don't want them to make the same mistake we did." He said. Same mistake.

"Same mistake? What mistake did we make?" I asked. My eyes began to water. I had Black Cloud when I was 16 and he was 19. I don't regret have Black Cloud. I regret the age I had him at but not having him. I love my eldest son.

"I don't want them to end up either pregnant or impregnated some girl. I don't want them to make our same mistake, Lucy!" He yelled. Tears fell down my face. He just called Black Cloud a mistake. Rosie started kicking. Almost like she was upset as much as I was. I got off the couch and turned to my husband crying.

"If Black Cloud was such a mistake, then why did you stay?" I asked. Jason didn't answer. He just looked down.

"Do you think that Cammie, Eddie and Rosie are a mistake?" I asked my tears blinding me. Jason got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I stayed because I love you. I love all of our kids. No Black Cloud wasn't a mistake. I don't regret having him either. I regret that we didn't go to college. That we had to struggle for years. I want our kids to learn from our mistakes. I'd give up anything in the world to just to see you all happy. Nothing could ever replace you or the kids." He said. I smiled and we hugged and kissed.

"Good. Now come take a nap with me, you goofy ball." I said wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him again.

"Or we could go do something that we haven't done since Rosie conception." He said running his hand through my hair with kissing my neck.

"Oh. That feels nice. Ok. We have to be quiet and quick. Eddie's nap is almost over." I said as we quietly headed to our room. Once in our room, we locked the door, closed the blinds, stripped and began what we call 'operation baby construction'.

Leah's POV:

I searched the internet for hours. I started getting frustrated. I need a new plan. This whole internet thing isn't working. It has absolutely nothing about Quileute's on it. Ok new plan. New plan.

My stomach growled loudly. I rubbed it. I guess I should be hungry; I didn't eat breakfast or lunch yet. I decided to get something to eat.

Closing the internet and saving my work I shut down my computer. It needs a break. And so do I. Heading down the stairs and found a note on the table. I picked it up. I was addressed to dad, but I read it anyways. It read "Harry, That son of yours ate through everything. He hasn't even shifted yet and he's already eating like he has. Anyways, I'm going to get more after I take Seth shopping and go see my sisters. Te Amo. (AN: Its Spanish. I know. I can't find a Quileute translator.) (I love you.) –Sue."

Great. No food. Guess I could order a pizza or something. Wait did she say shifted. I read over the note again. She did. Umm, shifted? I read something about it. Something about changing from human or something. Umm a dog, or horse of spirit. Now I can't remember. I need to remember this. It could be important. I quickly took the note and a pen I found in one of the kitchen drawers and wrote 'He hasn't even shifted yet and he's already eating like he has.' On the back of the note.

Ok first things first, get something to eat then take a nap and maybe if no one is house start researching again.

Tiredly I went upstairs and was about to change into some warmer clothes. As I was about to walk into my room, I heard music playing from the guest room. Confused I went over to the door and listened. Music was playing.

I didn't turn any music on and there was no music playing when Dad left and there's no one else here. I got scared. Should I go in there? Yes. No? I heard the floor boards creak in the guest room. Ok whoever is in here picked the wrong house.

I pushed open the door and was face to face with my worst nightmare. Kaya.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly. Kaya looked at me smirking. He eyes were glowing a bright red. She was a part of Children of the Moon. That's probably why Black Cloud was with her.

"What are you doing alive?" She asked stepping closer to me. I knew she was stronger than me. So fighting her wasn't a good idea.

"Leave. Now." I said strongly. Kaya laughed.

"Now, why should I leave? You took my boyfriend from me. Why shouldn't I make you suffer as much as I'm suffering? Why shouldn't I show you pain?" She yelled.

"I didn't take your boyfriend! He dumped you because you're a bitch!" I yelled back at her

"Yes, you did! He chooses you over me! He's in love with you! Not me!" She yelled tears falling over her face.

"He loves me?" I asked stuttering taken back.

"Yes. He's always been in love with you. It's not fair. I loved him first and longest. He belongs with me!" Kaya screamed as she broke the desk. I'm sure someone in the Spears house heard her.

"But since he doesn't love me, I'll make sure he won't love you either." Kaya said graving me wrist. An electric shock went through my whole body.

The pain was unbearable. I cried out in pain. Suddenly the pain stopped. I felt different. Not the good kind of different.

"What did you do to me?" I asked falling to the ground. Kaya laughed.

"Now you're one of us. I own you. In the future you're going to regret stealing my boyfriend from me. But until then enjoy you're new life." Kaya said showing me, my reflection. My eyes were glowing red like Kaya's. I gasped and touched my face. Everything about me was different.

"Why did you do this to me? I don't want it!" I asked in a quiet voice.

"But I did, so I can show you what pain and suffering really is." Kaya said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked before I finally passed out from the pain.

Black Cloud POV:

I jumped up from my bed hearing a loud scream. I jumped out of bed and ran up the stairs as fast as I could and ran right into Cammie who jumped down all of the stairs. She fell to the ground. I put my hand out to help her up. She took it and jumped up.

"What happened?" Dad asked in a panic, running down the stairs holding a cover around his lower body. Mom behind him.

"Who's hurt?" Mom asked holding a thin sheet around her body. That's when I noticed that both of them were naked.

"Ew." Cammie said looking away. I turned away as well .

"What?" Dad asked confused.

"Oh!" Mom said giggling. "Were naked." She stated. Dad started laughing.

"Gross. Go put some clothes on, before your youngest son comes down here and is traumatized." I said covering my eyes, walking away from them. I stopped when I ran into the couch.

We all heard the scream again.

"Leah!" Cammie said running towards her house. I followed behind.

"Stay here, go get Eddie!" I yelled running out the door right behind Cammie.

"Leah! Open the door!" Cammie yelled banging on the door.

"I'm going around back." I said. Cammie nodded her head and continued banging.

I ran around to the side door of the Clearwater home. It was open. I went in slowly, listening to movement of the floor above me. I heard a thump against the ground in a room upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs. I followed the sound of something be dragged. I found myself at the guest room door. I pushed it open and ran inside.

"Leah!" I yelled seeing Kaya standing over her with growling.

"Kaya what are you doing?" I yelled pushing Kaya away from Leah's body. Kaya slammed into the wall.

"You know what I did to her. I told you I would cause you the pain you're causing me." Kaya said smiling, looking at Leah limp body.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled gripping her arm tightly.

"I made her one of us." Kaya whispered in my ear. She pulled away and smiled.

"Why? Do you have an idea what you did?" I yelled in panic. If John finds out that Leah's one of us, he'll want to either murder her or claim her.

"I make you a deal." Kaya said leaning into my ear.

"I'll change her back." She said. My eyes jumped out of my head. Leah can be normal.

"Yes!" I shouted. Kaya cut me off.

"If, you claim me as yours and only yours." Kaya said smirking.

"No! You know I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Leah. Go find someone else or something." I said repulsed with the thought of claiming her. Kaya looked beyond furious.

"When the sun sets, she's one of us forever." Kaya said looking at Leah's still limp body.

"Sit." Kaya said pointing to the bed. I listened and sat near Leah just in case.

"And tell Cat, Nate, and jazz to leave or she's dies." Kaya said knowing that they could hear her. Cammie growled. Kaya just smiled.

"Just leave, I got it." I said quietly. They slowly backed off, heading towards the woods.

"Ok, they left. About that deal." I said hoping we could find something more reasonable to both agree on.

"What about it?" Kaya asked sitting next to me. I felt so uncomfortable.

"I'm not claiming you. Now or ever." I stated. Leah shifted slightly, I watched conditionally.

"Fine." Kaya said raising her hand she set a shock on pain through Leah's body. Leah screamed and turned red in pain. Kaya smiled and watched.

I couldn't stand to let Leah suffer because I dumped Kaya.

"Ok. Stop! I'll claim you. Just stop." I yelled. Kaya stopped, Leah's screams soon turned to cries as she passed out again.

"Bite me. Right now." Kaya demanded stepping to me. She pushed all of her hair to one side of her neck and tilted her head. I took a step back.

"Wait, just give…. Just give me some time with her." I begged. I didn't want Kaya. She knows that I'm in love with Leah and she's using that against me.

"Say goodbye to her." Kaya said waiting. I can't claim Kaya but I can't let Leah suffer either.

"Just give me some time? Just a couple of years. Then I'll claim you. Please?" I begged.

"How many years?" Kaya asked standing over Leah looking down on her.

"At least 5 years." I said standing. Kaya thought it over.

"Ok. But you have to give me something just in case you decided to run." Kaya said putting her hand on my chest pushing me back into the wall.

"What do you want?" I grind through my teeth.

"Your powers." Kaya whispered. This is a bad idea. Just claim her and let Leah be normal. But I'm in love with Leah.

Slowly I nodded my head. I know I'll regret this later.

"I'll give you 6 years. But then you're mine and you forget all about her. Understand?" Kaya said sucking my powers out of my body. I almost fell to the ground from the pain of losing my powers. I pushed through it.

"Yes." I barely made out. Kaya let go of me and disappeared. I took a deep breath and limped over to Leah. I checked over her. Her pulse was low. She needed help. But I couldn't take her to the hospital because they would call her parents and want to know what happened.

I pulled out my phone and call only doctor our kind could trust.

"Hello?" A male voice chimed through the phone.

(AN: What do you think of this chapter? Good or bad? Who do you think the doctor is? I think I could have done better but I have been rushing to get everything done and balanced. Right now my life is crazy. I might redo this chapter if too many people don't like it. And plus it's a short chapter. I just didn't want to keep you waiting too long. Umm…. Oh I got my first Beta. Yay! Ummmmmmm….. Blame the shortest of this chapter and the long time period on writers block. I have it very badly. I need your ideas. You're killing me. I'm really am serious about the first person to PM their idea will be added into SWID. I need another beta too, just in case. Also, if you get a good idea from a story by another author will help me but you don't know how to put it into words, just PM me the title and the author's name. Thank you. The next chapter will probably be posted in about a week or two. If you want them done faster, then give me some ideas. Please. Thank you again.)


	9. Trust Issues

AN: There's not much to this authors note, but I found out who I want josh to look like. It's Michael Copon! I personally think that he's hot. But hey it's my opinion. Sorry I have been updating late. My life is kind of crazy right now. I just found out that my current boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend are brothers. Not good. Awkward moment when my current boyfriend takes me to meet his family and they knew me and I knew them and my ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend are now fighting. I feel sooooo bad. Worst I didn't even know they knew each other. Small world. So heads up, my updating may slow down to just 2 or 3 updates a month, just until my life calms down. Then I'll try to update every week. Sorry. I guess this was much to this AN than I thought there would be.

Black Cloud's POV:

"I'll give you 6 years. But then you're mine and you forget all about her. Understand?" Kaya said sucking my powers out of my body. I almost fell to the ground from the pain of losing my powers. I pushed through it.

"Yes." I barely made out. Kaya let go of me and disappeared. I took a deep breath and limped over to Leah. I checked over her. Her pulse was low. She needed help. But I couldn't take her to the hospital because they would call her parents and want to know what happened.

I pulled out my phone and call only doctor our kind could trust.

"Hello?" A male voice chimed through the phone.

"Carlisle, I need your help." I said shaking Leah, she groaned but didn't wake up.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" He asked in a serious voice hearing Leah groan.

"Yes. I'll tell you later but can you please help me?" I begged. I kept shaking Leah hoping she would wake up.

"Who is it?" He asked concerned, Carlisle knew about what we are, and he was the only doctor we knew who wouldn't expose us without exposing himself along with the rest of his family.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater." I said in a panicked voice.

"Leah Clearwater as in Harry Clearwater's daughter Leah?" He asked. I was starting to get annoyed. Was he going to help me or not.

"Yes. As in Harry Clearwater's daughter. Can you please help her? Her pulse in low and she's getting cold." I said pulling a cover off of the guest bed and wrapping in around Leah.

"Of course. I'm going to talk you through it until you get here. First, find something to keep her warm." He said. Keep her warm? Check.

"Ok. I put a cover around her. What's next?" I asked holding her to give some extra heat.

"Now make sure her airway is open and she's breathing." He said. I could hear him moving around and gather things he may need. Airway open?

I check her airway, it was open and she was slowly breathing.

"Ok, her airway is open and her breathing is low. What now?" I asked holding her head back just in case.

"Ok. Keep her airway open and get here as fast as possible." He said. I picked Leah up and carried her downstairs and out the front door. Cammie had my car already running in Leah's driveway.

"Get in the back and talk to Carlisle." I said placing Leah in the back seat and handing my phone to Cammie.

"Hello?" Cammie said placing Leah's head into her lap. I climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out the driveway and sped towards Forks.

"Cammie, tell me can you see any visible injuries?" He asked. Cammie looked over Leah's body.

"Umm, she has a bruise around her wrist. I can't see anything else beside the faint scar on her leg. Wait, faint scar?" Cammie yelled. That's impossible, Leah got that cut yesterday. There's no way that the cut went from a cut to a faint scar in 24 hours. I slammed on the brakes. We all jerked forward.

"That happened yesterday. That's impossible." I said. My eyes grew wide, as did Cammie. A car behind us horn loudly. I wave sorry to the car and began driving again.

I kept driving trying to do the speed limit. Mom and Dad would kill me if I got a speeding ticket. Not to mention the forks police always pull Quileute's over when we come off of the reservation. Halfway to the Cullen's house, I heard either Cammie or Leah hyperventilating. I checked my review mirror. It wasn't Cammie. So that meant it was Leah.

"Cammie what's going on?" I asked speeding up. Please, Taha Aki don't let me get pulled over. Please.

"I don't know? She just started sweating and hyperventilating like crazy but she hasn't woken up. Please Black Cloud drive faster." Cammie begged. I sped up more. I was already doing pushing 50 mph in a 25 mph zone. Hopefully I won't get caught.

"I can't, I'm already doing 50, and if I get caught I could lose my licenses and get a ticket." I said grinding my teeth. I heard Cammie sigh. About an mile away I could see a police car trying to hide in an old path that leads to the woods. No normal human would be able to spot them this far back. I quickly slowed down. Cammie seemed to notice.

"Why are you slowing down?" Cammie asked in a panic voice. I tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"There are cops about a mile up. Act like nothing's wrong and put on your seatbelt." I said firmly. Cammie did what she was told without saying anything.

I drove right past them with no problem. Well expect them giving me dirty looks. I don't care right now, my minds focused on Leah health and wellbeing right now.

"Can you speed up now?" Cammie asked after we were a couple of yards away from the waiting police car.

"No need, were here." I said pulling into the driveway. I shut off the car, hoping out to help get Leah out the car.

Carlisle was right beside me once Leah was out of the car. I put her into his arms and he rushed her into his house Edward close behind. I started for the house, Cammie hot on my tail. We were greeted at the door by Esme and Alice.

"Hello, are you two hungry?" Esme asked motioning for us to sit. Esme reminded me of my mom. She always made ever feel at home.

"No, thanks Esme." Cammie and I both said at the same time. At the moment I wasn't hungry all I could think about is Leah. I could tell Cammie was too.

"Don't worry, I can see Leah now. She's fine. Her bruises and injuries will heal right up tonight." Alice said. I let out a breathe of relief. I feel better knowing that Leah is going to be alright, I think I might be able to make it through the night. But in the back of my mind I was questioning why she's healing so fast.

"Cammie! I love your new change. Oh, can I please give you a full blown make over?" Alice begged. One major annoyer about Alice was that she was addicted to giving people make overs. She could beg for hours. Literally, she's a vampire so she has no need for air or sleep. That's probably why everyone always caves in.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to win this battle anyways." Cammie said heading up to Alice's room. Alice squealed and ran up the stairs pulling Cammie at vampire speed.

"No make-up!" I yelled up to them. Quileute's aren't fans of make-up. At all. To us, make-up shows that you're embarrassed about being Quileute and usually end up with someone leaving the reservation. Make-up also shows a sign up weakness. It shows us bowing down to the white man. Shows that if you give us something we don't need we'll bow down and give what is wanted for the trade. The only expectation is proms and weddings. And barely then.

"Fine!" Alice yelled back knowing about the no make-up rule. But she always tries to go around it with a more natural look. I always make Cammie wipe it off before we leave. So she doesn't get into trouble when we get home.

I sat down on the couch and lend back putting my hands behind my hand and closing my eyes. I was dead tired after everything that has been taken place this weekend plus only sleeping a grand total of 30 minutes to an hour this weekend, I'm beat. I just want Leah to be ok and I wanted to be able to sleep.

After a couple of minutes I remembered that I had kissed Leah. Not just kissed but was in a very heated make-out session with her. Hopefully her dad doesn't find out about the kiss. If he does, I'm as good as dead.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep. I tried to stay wake but couldn't fight the urge to stay awake. Pictures of Leah quickly flooded my mind and I was ok with that.

Alice's POV:

After I looked at Leah as Carlisle and Edward rushed upstairs, I had a vision of Leah. She was alive and healthy. So that meant she wasn't going to die. I paid very close attention to the vision. My vision showed me Leah I think about 4 years into the future. I watched as Leah ran in slow motion away from something. Whatever that something was it was chasing her and she looked frighten. She was wearing a white dress. It looked like a wedding dress, but all dirty. Her make-up had run all down her face. Slowly she turned to sat something but before she could say anything she was shot. She slowly fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

I heard Esme calling my name. I snapped out of my vision.

"Yes Esme?" I said turning to her. She smiled, knowing I had a vision and didn't want to alarm Cammie or Black Cloud. To keep them calm and from having heart attacks I decided to tell them that Leah was going to be fine.

"Don't worry, I can see Leah now. She's fine. Her bruises and injuries will heal right up tonight." I said smiling. They both looked relived, especially Black Cloud. Everyone knows he's in love with her and same with Leah. I could still feel the tense between Cammie and Black Cloud. I decided to change the subject of Leah's health.

"Cammie! I love your hair. Oh, can I please give you a full blown make over?" I asked hoping at least she would fall for it. Plus I loved giving people make overs.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to win this battle anyways." Cammie said starting for my room. I squealed while pulling Cammie up to my room at vampire speed. I remember having a vision about her saying she was going for a new look.

"No make-up!" Black Cloud yelled as we were half way to my room. I growled. Stupid no make rule.

"Fine." I yelled back. I knew that Quileute's weren't supposed to wear make-up for religious reasons. I don't like the rule but I follow it because I didn't want them getting kicked out of La Push because of me.

When we got to my room, Cammie sat down on my couch and pushed all of her hair into her face and looked down. I knew something was wrong. And it wasn't because she was shy. Cammie knew me all her life. I was almost another Leah to her. Expect I don't live in La Push and I'm not human. And we don't see each other every day. Basically we only see each other on full moons. Just to keep them all in check.

"Cammie what's wrong?" I asked quietly shutting my door. Cammie didn't look up.

"You know what's wrong. I know you had a vision." Cammie said quieter than I had. I didn't have a vision about her in a while. I was confused on what had happened.

"Cammie, I didn't have any visions about. I really don't know what's wrong. Will you tell me?" I asked sitting on my bed looking at her.

"How much do you want to know?" Cammie asked looking up with tears in her eyes. I ran over to her and brushed them away.

"Only as much as you want me to know." I said smiling at her. Cammie took a deep breath and started to tell me about what had happened this weekend up until the time they showed up here.

After Cammie finished telling me what happened, I was in shock. Not that a vampire could actually go into shock or anything. I was just shocked at everything that happened. It was a lot for just 2 days. And it wasn't even a full 2 days or anything.

"That's way too much too happened for just 2 days. Are you ok?" I asked concerned for her. I knew Cammie wasn't freaking out because Leah found out about what they are. She's freaking out because she's scared of what Josh thinks of her as.

"I don't know. Scared, happy, sad. Nervous? I don't know. Josh never did ask me to be his girlfriend or anything. He just kissed me then like magic he disappeared. My insides feel like a volcano about to erupt." Cammie said twisting her fingers around taking deep breathes. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. I smiled.

"Trust me; he's completely in love with you." I said getting up and starting to skip towards my oversized closet. I heard Cammie get up too. I opened my closet doors and started graving clothing that I know would look fabulous on Cammie. Also a couple of things for Leah too.

"Try these on." I said placing a rather large stack of clothing in Cammie's arms. Then pushed her into my equally oversized bathroom.

"Fine. And please works too, you know Alice." Cammie said walking into the bathroom. I sat on my couch a waited for Cammie to come out.

Cammie's POV:

After Alice gave me a mountain of clothing to try on, I headed for her monster size bathroom. I'm always in complete aw when I go into her bathroom. Well hers and Jaspers bathroom. Speaking of Jasper, where was he? Now that I think about it only Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Edward are here, where is everyone else?

Their probably hunting. I know Jasper is still getting used to drinking animal blood instead of human blood, and seeing how Leah is a human, well I think she is. He can't be around her without being tempted to drink her blood. Ug. I can't even think about blood without nauseas.

I sat the mountain of clothing on the bathroom floor and started picking shirts and bottoms that Alice had placed neatly in an organized stack for me. I can't even say jeans because Alice put a lot of skirts and shorts in here since summer is in 2 months. And it's starting to get warm in La Push.

I walked out of the bathroom to show Alice that it fit and see what comments she had, I walked back into the bathroom and tried on more clothing then walked back out.

By the 28 outfit I was tired. Not to mention I was hungry and wanted to check on Leah. I decided to ask Alice for a break.

"Alice, please I've tried on 28 outfits, can I please have a break?" I begged after putting my clothes that I had showed up in on. Alice sighed.

"Sure. But then you and Leah have to come back next week to finish." Alice said packing all of the clothing I had tried on into the bags she bought them in.

"Ok." I said as I left her room and headed down stairs. I heard snoring. There's only one person in this house that could be snoring and that's Black Cloud.

As I rounded the stair case I found Black Cloud sleep sitting up. I knew he was going to be in pain when he woke up just from the position he was sitting in. I decided to be nice and loving and lay him on his side and place a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

As soon as the blanket hits him, he started mumbling. I sat down close to his head and listened to what he was saying. I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying but I think it was something about Leah and how he loves her and he's sorry for something.

Getting up from the couch, I headed for the stairs. But before I got there I heard Black Cloud say "I love you Leah." I smiled still heading up the stairs. Now would be the perfect time for them to start dating. Everyone knew they were in love with each other. Love, not like. Plus they would make the most perfect couple. I though as I walked up to the room Leah was currently in. Which was set up like a hospital room.

I stopped at the door nervously. I was about to open the door when Carlisle stopped me.

"Cammie, may I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle asked walking towards me not looking up from the book he was reading. Another thing about Carlisle, he's always reading. Well he's always reading about mythical creatures and their legends. Like Children of the Moon.

"Yes. Is it about Leah?" I asked worried about her health. Carlisle looked up at me smiling as if already knew what I was thinking.

"Yes. No need to worry or have another panic attack. She's fine. A couple of cuts and bruises. Not too serious injury wise." Carlisle said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Wait did he just say injury wise?

"Is there something else wrong with Leah mentally wise?" I asked wondering if something was wrong with her.

"A little bit. Nothing too serious. Alice told me she's going to remember what happened this weekend and she's going to figure out what you are and who else is involved with you guys, tell her mother and father and all four of them are going to hunt you down. But I have this medication that will make her forget all of this weekend. Then all you have to do is tell her the only good stuff that happened and she'll remember it. But I need consent before giving it to her." Carlisle said looking at me. I thought it over. If she hunts us down then John might get to her first. But if I do she can have her normal life back. She won't have to worry about Children of the Moon chasing her. Or worse John claiming her as his, and only his. Meaning her and Black Cloud will never be.

"Ok. Give it to her." I said preying to Taha Aki that Leah would be ok and wouldn't have to remember what happened. I wanted her to have a normal, regular life.

Carlisle nodded then headed into Leah's room; I took a deep breath and followed him into the room. Be brave. Be brave I chanted in my head hoping I could find some kind of strength in me.

Skipping ahead some time (AN: I didn't know what to do after that and I didn't want to just end it, so I'm going to skip ahead a little. Things are starting to heat up. I guess were going to start piecing together Leah's flash backs.)

Leah's POV: (AN: The beginning of this POV is kind of like a dream but not really. More like a flash back kind of. Ok, it's like a mixture of a dream, flash back and some words of wisdom. Like in Twilight saga: New Moon, how Bella was talking in her head about how Edward left and a black hole being rip through her heart. Like that.)

"_Leah you're in it forever" _

"_He's in love with you! Not me!"_

"_Go jump off a cliff Leah, it's not like anyone wants you around anyways."_

"_I'm going to make you feel the pain I'm feeling!"_

"_It's not fair, I loved him first and longest!"_

"_No one wants you here, not even your family."_

"_Leah! NOooooooooo!"_

"_I love you Lee-lee."_

"_Leah look at me. Remember me."_

"_I'll always come back for you."_

"_A trade for trade. You give us Leah and we'll give you Emily."_

"_Deal."_

"_Let's runaway."_

"_Marry me, Leah."_

"_I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Spears! You may now kiss the bride!" _

"_Our first baby."_

"_I love you Leah." _

"_I love you Black Cloud."_

"_Black Clouds dead."_

"_You never cared Leah. That's why you hide me from them. That's why you hide all of us from them. Goodbye Leah."_

_*Pow* A gun shot blasted through the air. I tensed up and Black Cloud fell to the ground. I ran over to him. Blood was everywhere. His chest slowed down more and more but every passing second. "Black Cloud?" I asked shaking. He coughed. Blood. I began get dizzy. "It's over. Go with them. I can't protect you anymore." He said. "No! Black Cloud get up. Get up!" I yelled shaking him, sobbing. "I love you Leah." His chest came to a full stop. "No!" I yelled._

"Black Cloud!" I screamed jumping up from my bed into sitting up position. I panted trying to catch my breath. I took deep breaths in hope of calming down. It took a couple of minutes.

After my breathing had returned to normal, I look around my settings. I was in my room. I calmed down remembering why we had come home. Whatever Carlisle gave me didn't work. I still remember everything. Not again. Not the vision. He can't die. Stupid Children of the Moon. This is your entire fault.

Getting out of bed, I headed towards my door, but stopped when I heard voices talking. I leaned against my door and listened. Today, I've been being bad about listening to other people's conversations. I need to stop.

"Harry, I think we should tell Leah about Seth." My mom said in a kind of worried tone. Great more secrets.

No Sue. And that's my final answer." Dad answered in a powerful tone. Mom huffed.

"And why can't we tell her?" Mom asked in the some tone as him. What are they talking about? What's wrong with Seth?

"Give me one good reason why we should tell her? So she can run off and tell that pack of killers? I 'm not putting Leah's life on the line like that. It's bad enough that she hangs around them. I'm not going to give then full access to kill her because their hunting down Seth. Give me one good reason why we should Leah?" Dad said challenging mom. Pack of killers? My friends aren't killers! At least I don't think so.

"One? One reason? Harry I can give you a hundred good reasons why we should tell Leah! How about the fact that Seth's changes aren't exactly "normal". Going to bed one night 5'6 then waking up 6'2 isn't normal. His change in temperature is going to be a big notice. Harry, Seth went through 2 weeks' worth of groceries in 10 minutes. Including snacks and drinks. And that's just the most obviously things. Leah's a smart girl. She's going to find out that we've been keeping secrets from her and she's not going to like it. Remember how I was when I found out that you were a wolf? I hated you soo much. I couldn't believe you kept that from me. Even after we were married. Do you have an idea what I was thinking? Now imagine Leah doing that, but worse. She's not going to trust us or have anything to do with us." Mom said. I stood there in shock. Dad's a wolf? This isn't real. People turning into wolves are made up legends. Nothing more.

"I don't care, we're not telling her anything. I don't trust them. I'm not risking our kid's lives because John found out that Leah's brother is a wolf! As soon as he finds that out, he's going to use it against Leah. I'm not letting him hurt any of you again." Dad's voice boomed through the house. Seth's a wolf too.

"Is that what this is all about? You not trusting John? Honey John died. He's gone, years ago. We all had seen it with our own eyes. He was ripped to shreds. All that's left is his son, who nobody's seen since that happened. He's gone, and so will Leah if we keep hiding things from her. Harry you can't protect Leah from everything, she's not your little girl anymore. She's 16 1/2 Harry. She's graduating this year. Eventually she's going to grow up and leave. Leah has to make her own choices. Our daughter is 16 and she's already graduating. She's leaving in a few short months. I rather she wanted to come back to see us some day." Mom said almost sounding like she was pleading at the end. John? I somewhat remember John Sr. but not much. Only arguments and fights. Then one day he was proclaimed dead and his only son John Jr. took off. Never seen until recently.

"Sue. No is my final answer. I'm not changing my mind." Dad said in a harsh voice. What was with dad today? Is this what he's really like when me and Seth aren't around? Mom huffed.

"Your final answer? Since when do you make all the decisions all by yourself? I thought we made then together. And what was that whole threatening talk with Black Cloud today? You know when he gets scared or nervous he talks in his sleep. His parents aren't very happy about that. Why must you torture him, we all know he likes Leah. And Leah likes him. Just let them be." Mom said. My eyes shoot open. I can't believe she told him that. Wait Black Cloud likes me, well duh.

He always does dumb stuff around me. And he drops whatever doing and helps me. Like when I'm sick he always checks on me in the morning before he goes to school. Then he brings me something to eat during lunch. Then again after school and he brings all my homework and cheer practice recorded. Then he sits with me all day. And finally at the end of the day around 10 or 11 he tucks me in, kisses my forehead then leaves and repeats it all over the next day until I'm better.

It's the little stuff that made me start crushing on Black Cloud, but as we got older I still had the same feelings for him but they started turning into something more. That more being love. I wasn't sure if he had the same feelings for me. But I think he did. I left from the door and went to sit on my bed.

"Harry we're telling Leah. I don't like keeping secrets. And you know that. You're not going to be making all the decisions by yourself this time. This decision is going to be made by the both of us. Understood?" Mom said firmly. I heard a growl and then a giggle followed close behind.

"You know you look amazingly sexy when you're mad. How about we go in the bedroom and take out some tension?" Dad said. Eww. I almost throw up. I forced it back down.

"No. Harry stop. Oh. Keep going. Fine. Keep quiet. I don't what Leah to wake up. That girl has been asleep all day. They must have had some night then." Mom said quietly. I heard some bumping against the wall by my bedroom door. EW. I can't take it anymore.

I quickly got up and went to my door. I knocked on my door to alert them that I was up, so hopefully they would stop and I could go get something to eat. I'm starved. When was the last time I ate? Oh yeah Cammie's birthday cake was the last thing I ate.

"Harry I think someone's at the door." Mom said breathing deeply like she was trying to catch her breath.

"No one's at the door. You're just hearing stuff. Now where were we?" Dad said in a deep husky voice. My eyes widened. I knocked rapidly hoping they wouldn't continue.

"Leah's up." Mom said stating the obvious. I stopped knocking they stepped outside my door.

"Hi baby. Sleep well?" Mom asked. I just looked at the floor and nodded.

"Are you hungry? You're been asleep all day. I'll make you some fish." Mom said. I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to go out so I could think without disrupted.

"No, it's ok. I'm going to head down to the beach for a while. I kind of want to be alone and I think you guys do to." I said glancing between both of them.

"Ok. Be careful. And take a jacket. It's supposed to stat raining soon. You can take the car if you want." Dad eyeing mom as if she was candy. Gross.

"I'm going to walk. Clean my head. Plus I could use the exercise." I said heading downstairs trying to get out as fast as I could.

As I yanked the door open I came face to face with Black Cloud. I startled me. I jumped back a little.

"Hi." I said smiling. I always smile whenever I was around him. He made my heart race. Especially now, since we kissed. Again.

"Hey. Are you busy?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his head. My stomach growled loudly. We both laughed at how loudly it was.

"Well I was going to grave a bit to eat. But it can wait." I said shifting my weight to one foot.

"I'll be in your room later tonight. I mean I'll be back later tonight then. I can wait. You have to eat. Don't you." He said stuttering. I smiled and giggled at how nervous he was. Black Cloud is always cute whenever he's nervous around me. But it's only cute when he does that around me.

"If you want you can come with me." I said closing the door to the house and began down the porch steps. He followed closely behind.

"Ok." He said. We began walking towards his car. I noticed Cammie in her widow looking down at my and Black Cloud smiling and making hearts. I smiled and nodded yes. She walked away from her widow.

"Is there anything in particular that you want?" Black Cloud asked as we neared his car. I had to think. Let's see, fish, sea food. No I'm starting to get sick of eating fish every day. Oh I know pasta.

"I've been craving some pasta but I don't think there's any good pasta places close by." I said thinking gas and time wise.

"I know this great pasta place a couple of miles from here. If you want to go get some pasta." He said opening my door for me. I smiled at him and hoped in. He closed the door and jogged over to his door. I waited until he was in the car to thank him.

"Thank you." I said after I buckled my seatbelt turning towards him.

"You're welcome." He said starting his truck pulling out of his drive way slowly. I turned to facing forward. I didn't really have anything to talk about and I don't think he did either because we both just sat there in an awkward silence for about 10 minutes before I broke the silence. I can't take it anymore. I have to know about Children of the Moon.

"Black Cloud do you trust me?" I asked. Here goes nothing. I need to know.

"Of course. Why?" He asked glancing over at me. I took a deep breath.

"If you trusted me, then why are keeping secrets from me?" I asked looking at him fully. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. I could see his knuckles turning white, which was a big deal for Quileute.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying not to look anywhere but the road in front of us. Does he think I'm stupid?

"Why do you keep lying to me? I can't take it anymore. I can't stand you lying to me. Why won't you just tell me what you are? Why is everyone keeping secrets from me? You, Cammie, Jessica, Nick, Seth. Even my parents are keeping secrets from me. Do you know how much I'm hurt by that? Do you have an idea that amount of trust I think you all have in me? Do you want to know the answer? The answer is zero. I think you all have zero trust in me. You're keeping these secrets like I'm going to go and tell the world. I'm not going to go and tell everyone. If this is you guys trusting me, I really don't want to see what you not trusting me is like." I said. Tears threatened to fall. I tried to blink them away. Trying to blink them away only made it worse.

"Leah, you don't understand. You just won't ever understand. Ok. Let it go." Black Cloud said grinding his teeth. Cammie said the same thing before Jessica basically attacked me.

"So tell me. Make me understand. Because I guess I'm too stupid to understand why John, Mark and kwoli (AN: It means wolf. Original huh?) Attacked me at the hotel. And why Kaya tried to turn me into what the hell you are earlier today! I guess I'm too stupid to understand why Nick, Josh and you ran away yesterday when the moon was out. I'm too stupid to understand why your eyes turn black when you're alone with me. Or when your eyes turn red when you mad, like right now." I yelled at him. Black Cloud pulled over on the side of the road and slowly rolled to a stop. When the car stopped he got out and slammed the door.

"Get Out!" He yelled. I got scared. Black Cloud is a lot bigger than I am. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. I slowly walked over where he was currently pacing angrily back and forth. Even now I found that incredibly hot.

"Black Cloud." I said quietly. His head shot up looking at me. He took three large strides towards me. We were face to face. Our lips were almost touching. Taha Aki. He's so good looking. Now all we need is some rain and a mind blowing kiss and that will seal the deal.

"Let's go." He stated then graved me arm and yanked me towards the forest. So much for the kiss.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him. It was hard to keep up conceding the shoes I was wearing and that he was walking very fast.

"You want to know the truth, so you're getting it." Black Cloud said harshly. I was taken aback by the way he talked to me.

I didn't say anything, just followed. He was beginning to scare me. I never had heard him talk like that to anyone. Well except this weekend. He was being really mean and nasty.

We walked for another 5 minutes. My feet were throbbing from stepping on all the rocks and branches. Neither of us had a single word since his 'little' outburst earlier. I was starting to think that he was going to kill me and leave me to die. Seeing how I didn't tell mom or dad that I was going to be with Black Cloud, he could kill me and get away with it. Although Cammie seen us together before we left. But would she tell the truth or lie to protect her brother? I wasn't sure.

"We're here." Black Cloud said kindly, letting go of my arm. We were in a big open field. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall about ½ a mile out and a river running down the side of the opening. There were also lots of colorful flowers. I looked around. The sun was out and everything was like a fairy tale ending.

"Why won't you let this go?" Black Cloud asked while I was taking in the scene. I turned towards him.

"Black Cloud, I got attacked 3 times in less than 24 hours. Not to even mention how fast I'm healing. I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on." I said showing him the slowly fainting scar on my leg were a fresh cut is supposed to be. He sighed.

"I guess you're right. But first you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not your mom, dad, Seth. You can't even tell Cammie what I'm about to tell you. Understand?" He asked very serious. His eyes bore into mine. I was finding it very hard to look away. Lust Leah, not love. Just lust. Right. He's not in love with me; he's just lusting after you to get some.

"I promise. Not a single soul shall about this from me." I said I chose to lie down on the ground and look up at the sunny sky. Black Cloud quietly and slowly lay next to me. We were very close. The heat from his body was warming me up.

"Were do you want me to start?" He asked looking at me. From the beginning, I want to know everything.

"From the beginning, I want to know everything." I said looking right back at him.

He sighed and began telling me about Children of the Moon. As we lie in the meadow, our hands somehow made their way to each other and by the time he finished telling about Children of the Moon, our hands were interlocked in one another's hand. If only this moment could last forever. But I knew better. This isn't a fairy tale book that is going to get the most perfect ending. But this is close enough.

AN: First, WTF! No reviews. I didn't see that one coming. I guess you guys pulled a cliffy on me. Second, this was 13 pages. Third, sorry for the wait. My life is a little crazy right now. It's starting to calm down a bit. Spring break is here so I might be able to post any chapter in a couple days. Maybe by Tuesday. I'm getting major writers block! All of you told me how much you wanted me to continue SWID but I really need the support of all of you. I'm starting to think you don't care about SWID, which you only care about something quick and easy to read. And if that's the case I can save my time and energy I can and will stop. If you really like SWID prove me wrong. Prove to me that you think SWID is more than just an easy and quick read. Read and review. Or not. This time I'm serious. The amount of reviews depends on if SWID gets continued.


	10. Nightmares

AN: Not much to this note. Maybe some notes at the end.

WARNING: If you don't like Leah and Black Cloud pairing stop reading now! You've been warned.

Leah's POV:

I listened very carefully to what Black Cloud was saying. I had found it hard to listen to him. My eyes kept wandering to his slowly moving lips and his often moving hands showing patterns and designs in the air.

As he finished telling me about Children of the Moon when I noticed his eyes turned from red back to his regular brown color. And his eyes were staring at me. I had the eager to want to kiss him again but I knew it would lead to no good. After all it was just lust, nothing more. It's just lust nothing more. I chanted in my head.

"That's why we kept this from you. If anyone finds out that you know. Everyone would die." He said returning his eyes to the sky. I was a little confused on the whole claiming thing. I remember Kaya and Black Cloud talking about it.

"Black Cloud, what is 'claiming'?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"Claiming is being bonded to each other forever. They can't love anyone else. Even if the other is dead. Their bonded together forever. Nothing can separate them." He said looking up at the sky.

"How… How do you claim someone?" I stuttered out. And it wasn't because I was scared. It was because the sun had gone down and the temperature was getting lower and lower every passing minute.

"Well, first one of them has to be a part of Children of the Moon. Then they both bite each other." As he said that my blood ran cold. Like suck each other's blood.

"Like suck each other's blood?" I asked disgusted. I've never been one to stand blood. I see or smell it and I get sick.

"No. They break the skin with their teeth. No blood sucking." While speaking he took his hand and pushed all of my hair of my shoulder and every so lightly ran his hands over my neck. Pausing at my vein. I melted into his touch.

"Unless their blood smells tempting. Like yours." He added chuckling. I was being to get freaked out. My heart rate started speeding up. He could smell my blood?

"What's wrong scared of the big bad wolf?" He asked teasing in a husky voice. I froze completely.

"Very." I said. I started to get colder. It got to the point was basically in a fetal position to keep warm.

"Are you ok?" Black Cloud asked noticing me slightly shivering.

"No. I'm freezing. How are you not cold?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself lying up. The sun had gone down and it was starting to get darker.

"Here, you can have my jacket." He said handing me his La Push High jacket. I quickly pulled it on.

"Thanks." I said. I still hadn't eaten. My stomach growled loudly. I covered it with my arm.

"Come on. Let's get you warm and something to eat." He said laughing as he stood up dusted his pants off then put a hand out for me. I took it and he easily pulled me up.

"Thanks. Again." I said as we headed back to his car. We were still holding hands. It made it a lot easier to follow him.

Once we got back to the car we sat there for a couple of minutes. Neither of us said anything. We just waited. Almost like magic we both turned towards each other at the same time. I was still curious why he kissed me at the hotel.

"Why did you kiss me at the hotel?" I blurted out. While sitting in his car, we had the heat cranked up to high and we were basically sitting in the same seat to help warm me up. We were also holding hands again. I felt like we were a couple. Well almost.

"I don't know. I looked at you and you seemed to be the only that mattered. I knew John was coming for you. I tried to protect you. But when I seen you I couldn't even remember what my own name was. When I kissed you, I wanted to claim you as mine but then I remembered about Sam." He said pulling his hand out of mine and moving as far away from me as he possibly could. To be honest I completely forgot about Sam until he mentioned. Sam and I had already broken up. I called him right after dad left. And of course I didn't tell him that me and Black Cloud kissed. From what I heard he was hooking up with some local girl in Neah bay.

"We broke up." I said feeling hurt. I slid back over to my seat and slowly put me seatbelt on.

"Sorry." He said starting the car but didn't put it in drive. We just sat there. Waiting for something to happen.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He was moving anyways. I don't do long distance relationships." I said. I wanted to be mad at Sam for choosing Makah over me. But I can't. Because if he didn't leave, I wouldn't be here right now with Black Cloud.

"If you wanted to claim me so bad, why didn't you?" I asked. Black Cloud looked at me a chuckled. Not a good sign.

"Like a said before, they both have to be in love with each other." He said putting the car in drive but didn't drive off. Here goes nothing.

"So what if I was in love with you. Would you claim me?" I asked playing with me hair. Don't reject me. Don't reject me I chanted in my head.

"If you were in love with me. Yeah I would claim you. And do this." He said graving my head forcing our lips together. I returned the kiss. Our 'little' kiss soon turned into a very heated make out session. I felt like fireworks were going off all around us. For some reason I felt like we were supposed to be like that.

We continued kissing for until I was suddenly yanked out the car. I gasp as I was yanked. I was face to face with John. Not again. There was a sharp pain in my head and I passed out.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I know super short. No I'm kidding there's more to this chapter. Keep scrolling down. Gotta didn't I?

Still Leah's POV: Several hours later.

Everything was playing in my head again. Just like the first time John attacked me but there were more dreams or visions or whatever you want to call them but it still ended the same. Me dying. But instead of my little brother Seth shooting me, I was pushed off a cliff. No one moved or yelled. They didn't even flinch. The current was so strong and powerful, it easily dominated me. It swept me under I couldn't fight my way back up. I needed air. My lungs burned holding in my air so long. Finally I gave a started sucking at the water, hoping and praying to Taha Aki that he would save me. He let me die. I kick as hard as I could and took my last gulp of water and died. After all the panicking. I died.

I jumped up into a sitting position gasping. Breathing heavily. My throat and lungs burned. I raised my hand to my throat. My breathing slowed as I realized I was in my room. I relaxed and laid back.

Where's Black Cloud? I need to ask him what happened.

"Glad to see you awake." A voice said startling me. I jumped then I realized it was Black Cloud.

"Taha Aki, don't do that. I hate it when you scare me like that." I said starting to lie back up but Black Cloud pushed me back down.

"Sorry. Stay down you hit your head pretty hard. Are you still hungry?" He said sitting on the bottom of my bed. My stomach growled for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I'll take that as a yes. Here Jess made you some pasta. It's really good." Black Cloud said handing me a bowl filled with delicious smelling noodles, vegetables and some kind of sauce. The bowl was still warm. And a fork. Ha fork, forks. Lame joke.

"Thanks. You don't have to sit down there. You can sit up here with me if you want." I said hoping he would come sit next to me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." He stuttered. I think dad might have been listening. Well at least I know where I got my eavesdropping from.

"Yea I'm sure. I can't eat all this pasta by myself you know. We can share." I said moved over to one side of my queen sized bed. Black Cloud slowly moved up. He made sure there was a space in between us.

As time passed we ate the pasta together and talked. We started off talking about what happened after I got pulled out the car. Then we started talking about random stuff. We talked and laughed for a long time. Longer than I excepted. When I looked at my clock it was already 3:57 am. I was starting to get tired. I noticed that the longer we talked the smaller the space between us got. After the space between us was gone we laid down as if we were going to bed. I laid my head on his chest hoping he wouldn't move me off and move away. Surprisingly he pulled me closer and placed his hands on my lower back, close to my hips. I knew that we were both completely comfortable. We cuddled for a while before I yawned.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." He said tiredly himself.

"No." I tried to protest but I was too wore out and tried to.

"Just go to sleep. I'll stay until you're fully asleep. Then in the morning we can go to the beach." Black Cloud said. I wrapped one arm around his upper torso and the other under my cheek. I found myself dosing off.

"Night. I love you Black Cloud." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you too Leah. Sweet dreams beautiful." He said. I put my hand on his cheek and brought his face closer to mine until we kissed. We held the kiss for about a minute then broke a part a laid down getting comfortable then headed to sleep.

Well it isn't the fairy tale ending you always here. But this is good enough for me.

Black Cloud's POV:

When I was bringing Leah home, I literally ran into her dad, Harry Clearwater climbing into her window. He wasn't happy about seeing my climb into his only daughters' window. Not one bit. While her mom, Sue Clearwater didn't even mind. She actually seemed happy to catch me well us sneaking into her room.

After I put Leah in her bed, I and Mr. Clearwater had another talk. I was glad Mrs. Clearwater was there to protect me. Because he just about tried to kill me when I told him where we were and what happened. Well I told him that my truck ran out of gas. Lie. And she seen a meadow and went to go look and we got chased by a bear. Another lie. I don't know if he bought it. But he end up punching me in my face. He cut my eyebrow. Lucky for me Mrs. Clearwater jumped in and stopped him from hitting me, of course I wasn't going to hit him back. Especially sense I was basically going out with his daughter. It wouldn't be a fair fight. And I didn't want him to ban me from coming over or seeing Leah.

"Harry! Have you lost your mind? What did I tell you earlier?" Mrs. Clearwater yelled. She checked out my eye, her being a nurse and all. She cleaned my cut and put a bandage on it. I sat back down on the couch furthest away from Mr. Clearwater. He just watched my movements very closely. I made sure I didn't look him in the eye. My eyes were everywhere but on his. Mrs. Clearwater came back into the living room with two ice packs. She gave me one to put on my eye so it wouldn't swell up. My mom would kill me if she thought I got into a fight, outside of boxing. And I don't think she would take it very nicely that Mr. Clearwater hit her oldest son.

She had thrown the other one at Mr. Clearwater. He placed it on his already swollen knuckles. Mrs. Clearwater stood in front of both of us with a mean look. Well now I know where Leah gets me mean look from. I hope our kids inherit that from her. Wow, Black Cloud did you just say 'our kids'? You're losing it man.

Mrs. Clearwater had a 'talk' with us. Well it was more like a lecture. Then she made Mr. Clearwater apologizes to me about hitting me. Then she told me I could go upstairs and spend the night with Leah. Of course Mr. Clearwater quickly objected. She told him, he didn't have a say in her decision. He didn't say anything after that. Mrs. Clearwater has Mr. Clearwater whipped.

I quickly went into Leah's room and sat at her computer desk waiting for her to wake up. While waiting I looked at her pictures she had placed around her room. Some of her and Seth, a couple with her whole family, lots of her and Cammie. A few with her and her sports teams and some of her and all her friends. But only one of me and her. We weren't the only people in the picture though. It was Cammie, Jessica, Nick, Leah and me at the beach. We were all laying down when I guessing one of our parents took the picture of us. We all were laughing as if we didn't notice the picture being taken. I smiled and continued looking around Leah's room.

I found Leah's journal. I knew I shouldn't look through it but something in me was telling to look, and then forget I ever found it. But I knew if I did look through it, I would be betraying Leah's trust. On the other hand I needed to know whether or not she wrote anything about Children of the Moon. Right as I started reaching for the book Leah jumped up gasping and taking deep breaths.

I figured she had another dream where she seen the future and died. The only reason she has them know is because of Kaya's power. Kaya's power basically could put her in charge of everyone, maybe even the world. With her already amazing power with the ability to change anyone into a mythical creature or turn them back to human, she can also cause pain. But now that she has my powers, which weren't all that good. Kaya's new powers can put images or thoughts into your head causing you to think whatever you're dreaming is real. It also lets you see your future. The only bad part about that is whatever happened in the dream, actually happens to you. There's nothing you can do to stop it either.

"Glad to see you awake." I said. I think I may have startled her because she jumped a little but relaxed again when she realized it was me.

"Taha Aki, don't do that. I hate it when you scare me like that." She said as she started to lie up, but I gently pushed her back down. She took quiet a blow to the head. I'm surprised she's not in pain right now.

"Sorry. Stay down you hit your head pretty hard. Are you still hungry?" I asked scooting to the bottom of her bed. I could hear both Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater. Mr. Clearwater waiting and listening for the perfect moment to kick me out and keep me away from Leah. While Mrs. Clearwater was telling him to come back to bed and telling him that she trust us and not to worry. After a couple moments he left from her door to go to his own room. I don't want to think what they're doing in there. Before she could respond her stomach growled loudly. I chuckled thinking how her stomach has a mind of its own.

"I'll take that as a yes. Here Jess made you some pasta. It's really good." I said handing her a bowl filled with noodles that Jess had made for her so her parent thought that we got something to eat. I also gave her a fork. Ha fork, forks. Still a stupid joke. Lying up so she could eat without choking.

"Thanks. You don't have to sit down there. You can sit up here with me if you want." She said putting some noodles into her mouth. I was hoping she wouldn't ask me to sit next to her. Even though I wanted to jump up to her I couldn't because Mr. Clearwater back at the door. I started to get nervous.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." I stuttered. I really didn't want Mr. Clearwater to kick me out. I was enjoying being with Leah. Leah giggled slightly thinking I wouldn't notice but of course I did. I heard Mrs. Clearwater yell at Mr. Clearwater to get in their room and stay there the rest of the night. Mrs. Clearwater also whispered sorry to me.

"Yea I'm sure. I can't eat all this pasta by myself you know. We can share." She said scooting over making room for me. I smiled remembering how she can never finish anything but herself. I moved up the bed but made sure there was a space between us.

As time passed we ate the pasta together and talked. We started off talking about what happened after she got pulled out the car. Then we started talking about random stuff. We talked and laughed for a long time. Longer than I excepted. I realized the time when Leah looked at my clock it was already 3:57 am. I think we were both starting to get tired. I noticed that the longer we talked the smaller the space between us got. After the space between us was gone we laid down as if we were going to bed. Leah laid her head on my chest. I pulled her closer and placed my hands on her lower back, close to her hips. I knew that we were both completely comfortable. We cuddled for a while before she yawned.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." I said tiredly. I was hoping she would go to sleep so I could leave to inform the council of John's actions.

"No." She started to protest but didn't finish because she was tired. I was wondering how she was still tired if she slept all day.

"Just go to sleep. I'll stay until you're fully asleep. Then in the morning we can go to the beach." I said hoping she would take the offer and go to sleep. I really want to see her tomorrow. She wrapped one arm around my upper torso and the other under her cheek. I found her dosing off.

"Night. I love you Black Cloud." She said looking up at me. I wasn't sure if it was her sleep talking or her. It didn't really matter to me. I looked back at her.

"I love you too Leah. Sweet dreams beautiful." I said. She put my hand on my cheek and brought my face closer to hers until we kissed. We held the kiss for about a minute then broke a part a laid down getting comfortable then headed to sleep.

I was in complete bliss. I felt as if we'd be doing this for the rest of our lives. I quickly fell asleep as did Leah.

_*Several hours later*_

The sun was shining brightly into my eyes. I tried to roll over to block the sun but something had my arms tied up. I slowly opened my eyes and found a beautiful sleeping Leah in my arms, whom had a good grip on me. I started to go back to sleep before I realized that it was morning and I needed to pee.

Not good. (AN: This happened to me when I spent the night at my boyfriend's house for the first time. It was beyond hilarious when his mom and brother came over the next morning and found us in bed together and he had a boner. John's face was the funniest thing I've ever seen.) Not only will Leah not want to see my face forever but if her dad walks in and finds out about my little, well big 'problem' I'm screwed. I tried to pull my arms from Leah but every time I pulled or scooted away from her, she would pull tighter and scoot closer to me. I needed to think of a plan to get Leah to let go and get to the bathroom unseen by anyone. I got it!

"Leah? Leah? I need you to let go so I can go to the bathroom. Unless you want me to repay you for throwing up on me by peeing in your bed?" I said whispering into her ear. She quickly let go, while me being stupid I yanked to hard ad fell off the bed, hitting the ground with a thump.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and took care of my business. I felt a lot better afterwards. I climbed back into bed and wrapped my arms back around Leah. Who scooted herself closer to me and got comfortable. I wasn't sure if she was asleep but I was still tired and started dosing off before Leah said something waking me up.

"Don't get used to this." She said sleepy.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Does she mean don't get used to cuddling with her and kissing her or spending the night?

"Sleeping over, like this. If my parents found us like this. They'd freak and ground me until I was Taha Aki's age. And they'd never trust me again." She said turning towards me. Then she looked at the clock.

"You need to leave they'll be getting up soon." She said pushing me away only to have me grip tighter on her. She sighed giving up. She also flipped her hair to get her bangs out of her face. I found her flipping her hair incredibly attractive.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you know how to ruin a perfectly good moment?" I asked smiling. Leah smacked my chest. I pretended like it hurt and rubbed my chest.

"Shut up. I'm serious. You need to leave before my parents wake up." Right as Leah said that her parent's alarm clock went off. Leah froze while I remained calmed, as long as Mr. Clearwater didn't come in without Mrs. Clearwater everything's ok.

"Get out now!" Leah said once again shoving me out of her. I hit the floor for the second time with a thump. This time it kind of hurt. I heard her parents feet shuffle around their room, then head out their bedroom door. They woke up Seth then came towards Leah's room. She panicked and begged me to leave. Instead of leaving I climbed back into bed with her.

"What are you doing? Get out! Black Cloud please." She begged. When her door opened she looked like she was going to have a heart attack and burst out in tears.

"Morning. Good to see you're awake. Do you want too breakfast?" Mrs. Clearwater asked smiling. While Mr. Clearwater frowned seeing me and Leah in bed together. I didn't look him in the eye, thinking that if I did, he might hit me again.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. Oh, before I forget. Black Cloud, Cammie called she said that she's mad at you, you're going to get it when you get home. " Mrs. Clearwater said as she walked out of the room while pushing Mr. Clearwater down stairs.

"I hate you." Leah stated in a mean voice. I looked at her.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked confused.

"I ask, no begged you to leave so we wouldn't get caught and you didn't move. Not an inch. My parents will never trust me again. I won't trust you ever again." She said roughly pushing her bed. I'm not sure what it is with her and pushing me out the bed but it was beginning to hurt.

"Why wouldn't they trust you again? Your mom was the one who said I could spend the night here. Calm down a little. Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to spend the night in your room with you alone without your parents' permission? I live right next door. 30 feet away." I said getting up. Leah's face went from mad to shock then to apologetic. I was mad at the fact she'd even think that I would sleep over here and not leave when she asked.

"Black Cloud I." She started but I cut her off. I wasn't in the mood to hear she try and apologies.

"No. Save it. I gotta go." I said leaving from her room. I could hear her quickly get up from her bed and chase after me. I didn't listen to her beg me to stop. I kept walking and walked right out the front door, shutting it in her face. I heard her sob behind the door. I kept walking until I was in my room ignoring the calls from my parents and Cammie who all were wondering what was wrong. I ignored it all. Leah's cries for me to come back, my parents pleads to tell them what was wrong and Cammie's silent begging for the truth.

AN: Ok, now that's it. For real this time. What do you think? Good or bad.

-Baddest_Shewolf!


	11. Chapter 11

SWID Chapter 11:

AN: First off. I updated twice and didn't anything. No PM's, no reviews. All I got was Author alerts and favorite story alerts. I feel like I'm not doing a good job. Chapter 10 alone got over 200 hits! Yet, I got zero reviews. All I ask is that if I update a chapter that at least I get a couple reviews back within the week of it posted. I'm not asking for hundreds of reviews. Just a couple. I'll even take 2. But the very minimal for another is 1. Read my AN at the bottom.

Leah's POV:

"Why wouldn't they trust you again? Your mom was the one who said I could spend the night here. Calm down a little. Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to spend the night in your room with you alone without your parents' permission? I live right next door. 30 feet away!" He yelled getting off of the floor. I was stuck. I felt really bad for accusing him.

"Black Cloud I." I started to apologies to him but he cut me off.

"No. Save it. I gotta go." He said. Then he walked out of my room. I quickly jumped out of my bed stumbling and chased him. I called after him. Begging him to stop but he didn't. He just kept walking. He walked right out the front door and slammed it in my face right as I reached it. I stop and stared at the door. Tears fell down my face.

When I turn to see my mom facing me. She opened her arms and I quickly ran into them. I sobbed into her shoulder as she rubs my back hushing me.

"What happened Meha?" She asked holding me.

"I happened. I ruined everything." I sobbed.

That was a month ago. 33 days ago was the last time he talked to me. Every class I had with him, he avoided me. I tried apologies, he wouldn't listen. He just walked off. After about a week of trying I gave up. I decide to just forget about him just like he did me. To keep him off my mind I tried to always have something on my mind. I pushed myself harder to keep focused. While school was very boring. I already knew what they were teaching. I tried tutoring. That didn't work. It felt to slow for me. So I joined cross country. Cross in La Push is where you run along the perimeter of La Push for a while. La Push was about 2 miles long. Not counting the forest. We weren't allowed in the forest because people have gotten attacked by wild animals in there. I was a fast runner, so in 10 minutes I ran around La Push 3 times. That's 6 miles. Not even that tired me out. So joined the swim team. Once again too slow. I was running out of ideas.

I had joined the gymnastic team full time instead of part. I pushed myself harder than anyone in there. I forced myself to perfect each and every flip. By the end of November (The start of SWID beings in September. Sorry to mention that earlier.) I was the most flexible person in La Push. I could do a back bend without using my hands and make my head touch the ground. I can also do a back bend with my hands and push my back against my legs. Most people commented on my flexibility and telling me I should be a contortionist. But it still wasn't enough for me.

Even during hard gymnastic I was still bored and Black Cloud was still on my mind. It still wasn't enough. Maybe I need to just relax instead of going crazy over finding something to keep me busy. I think people were being to think I had an addiction.

"Leah. Time to go." My mom called. I was currently at cheer practice.

"Ok." I called back. I walked over to the wall and graved my bag. I waved bye to everyone as I walked out. I didn't bother to put my regular clothes back on because I was going home to take a shower anyways, so that left me in my bright pink spandex shorts, my white spaghetti tank top and my white shoes.

As soon as I opened the doors that lead outside a huge gush of wind blew and made me take a couple steps back. Although the breeze cooled my burning skin, I couldn't help but noticed the clouds in the sky. They were a very dark grey. It looked like a storm coming. As I started for the car, which my mom was currently waiting in, I felt a pull towards the woods. I looked at it. Something was moving in the bushes. I looked closer. A set of eyes red eyes appeared. Then a face and body came into view. John. I started getting worried. No one's seen him or his "pack" since he pulled me out the car after Black Cloud told me everything. I quickly walked to the car and got in.

"You ok Meha? You looked like you seen a ghost." Mom said rubbing my hair. I pulled on my seatbelt.

"Yeah. Just tired." I said as I stared at the forest. John just sat there looking at me as if no one would notice him. I heard a noticeable sound truck. I looked up only to find Black Cloud pulling into the parking lot. Then he got out and walked over to the forest when John was. They both walked into the forest and out of sight. Thoughts of what they were doing were racing through my mind. What was he doing? I thought he didn't like or trust John? So why would he go into the forest alone with John? Just forget about him Leah, just like he forgot about you.

"Leah." My mom said snapping me out of thought.

"Yeah." I said turning to face her.

"I need to go to Forks to pick up a couple of things. Do you want to come or go home?" She asked knowing I didn't like going to Forks because people always look.

"I'll go. I don't want you to drive all the way home, then to Forks, and then back home." I said adding a small smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said turning back to look out the window. Black Cloud still raced through my mind. Why wouldn't he just get out of my mind? That's right, because I'm in love with him.

"Mom?" I said turning towards her. I really needed to talk to someone. I needed to let it all out. Who else better than my mom? I told her just about everything.

"Yeah, meha?" She said glancing at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"I have a question?" I said very unsure of how to say what's on my mind.

"What kind of question?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"A kind of question that daughters usually have with their mothers." I said quietly. I hoped she would catch on. This was getting awkward.

"Oh, um. Let's see. When you have unprotected sex, you have the chance of getting pregnant or an." I quickly cut her off.

"Mom!" I almost yelled looking at her in disbelief. I can't believe she thought I was having sex.

"That wasn't what you were trying to ask me, wasn't it?" She asked turning red. I'm pretty sure we both were red.

"No. Not at all. Can we just finish this at home?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. I toyed with my seatbelt and chewed my lip.

"Of course. After dinner sound good?" She asked. I just nodded. I didn't want to talk. She softly rubbed my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Sue's POV:

"What kind of question?" I asked. Leah was a very smart girl. I hoped and prayed to Taha Aki that she didn't want to know about wolves or anything like that.

"A kind of question that daughters usually have with their mothers." She said nervously. My eyes got wide. Please Taha Aki don't let her be telling me she's pregnant. Maybe that's why Black Cloud and her have been so distanced.

"Oh, um. Let's see. When you have unprotected sex, you have the chance of getting pregnant or an." I started uncomfortable but Leah quickly cut me off.

"Mom!" She just about yelled, looking at me in disbelief. She was turning red and I could feel myself turning just as red.

"That wasn't what you were trying to ask me, wasn't it?" I asked trying to keep my focus on road but it was very hard. When I thought I was going to have "the talk" with my only daughter.

"No. Not at all. Can we just finish this at home?" She said. I could sense that she was uncomfortable, her voice told it all. She started toying with her seatbelt and chewing her lip.

"Of course. After dinner sound good?" I asked looking at her quickly.

She didn't say anything, just nodded yes. I reached over and rubbed her hair. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

I quickly took care of my business and then went home.

Black Cloud's POV:

As I was pulling into the parking lot, I had seen Leah leaving with her mom. I haven't really spoken to Leah since the day I spent the night with Leah. John told me that if I wanted Leah to live I had to stay away from her. And since he was Alpha, I had to obey. So the fight was just to keep her away. Ever since then she has been on my mind. I've tried my best to avoid her, but it was the hardest thing in the world to watch the girl you love be so hurt.

I park and followed John into the woods. I kept my distance from him, just in case.

"Alright John I kept my part of the deal. Now where's yours?" I asked once we were in a deep part of the forest.

He didn't answer right away. He just chuckled. I don't know what was so funny but I'm pretty sure something bad was going too happened.

"What's so funny?" I asked growling. I knew I couldn't do anything to him. He knew that too.

"Ooo. You growled, I'm so scared. What evil thing am I going to do today? How about I go pay your sister a visit? That was fun." He laughed taunting me. I tried to jump at him but was pulled back by Mark and kwoli.

"Or how about Leah?" He said getting very close to my face. I was getting mad.

"How about you watch us? Won't that be fun? Oh, before I forget. Keya come here." He said. Oh can this get any worse. Keya walked out. She looked different. Very different. Her hair was blond now. Everything new on her reminded me of Leah.

"Miss me? Because I missed you." She asked pushing me on the ground. I didn't say anything just looked at her.

"Answer me. Now!" She yelled. Nearby birds chirped and flew off.

"Not at all." I said. I smirked when she glared at me.

"That's ok. I know you'll miss Leah." She said smirking. She quickly pulled me in for a kiss then pushed me away.

"Night Night." She said as she kicked me in my head with her boot, knocking me unconscious.

Leah's POV:

I woke up in my bed. I quickly jumped up and looked around. I must have fallen asleep while mom was in the store getting dinner. I got out of bed and headed down stairs. I didn't really want to leave my warm bed but I knew dinner would be ready in a couple minutes. Maybe 45 minutes max. Dad was super strict about being together during meals, well dinner. Because everyone was usually gone during breakfast and lunch. Lately him and Seth have been skipping dinner. But I hear Seth in the fridge late at night. Searching for food. Everyone's hiding something from me and I'm going to find out one way or another.

As I got up from bed, I smelt myself. Gross, musk. Quickly I graved a towel and ran into my bathroom. After scrubbing my body with soap and washing my hair, I felt better. All nice and clean. I walked out of my bathroom and changed into my Pink shorts and a white tank top.

As I was walking down stairs I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Halfway down the stairs I started doing a handstand and slowly walk down the rest of them. Dad hated me doing them down the stairs because last time my arm buckled and I fell down and broke a vase that mom liked.

"Leah!" Dad yelled. I groaned knowing I was busted and flipped forward.

"Yes?" I said in a sweet voice. I looked at dad smiling. He gave me a strict look and folded his arms. I copied his looked. We both started laughing. I walked down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and reached for a piece of fish. Before I could touch it mom slapped my hand. I quickly pulled it away rubbing it.

"Oww. My hand's red now. Happy?" I asked looking at my mom.

"Yes. No fish until dinner's done. Just a little longer. Off you go." Mom said pointing towards the living room.

"Ok." I said walking off. I sat on the ledge of the window and stared outside. Thoughts flooded my mind all too quickly. Most about Black Cloud. It was like I had an addiction to him. I wanted to talk to him soo badly. My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. Cammie's ringtone. I jumped up and did a front flip over the couch where dad and Seth were sitting. Dad yelled about me doing flips in the house.

"LEAH!" Dad yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back while running up to my room. I dug around in my backpack until I found it and quickly answered it. It was a text.

'Can we meet up in an hour?' It read.

Why would she want to meet at this time at night? I don't know but I'm going to find out. I noticed that tonight there was going to be a full moon. The moon will be at its highest in about 11. It's 7:45 now. I need a plan.

AN: So I'm still waiting for some more reviews. I waited a long time. I'm not quite sure how you guys feel about SWID but I'll give if you give. Next chapter Leah discovers some true feeling and a relationship starts to blossom.


	12. Coming Together

AN: So SWID got a review within the first couple hours of me posting it. Please do review I need to know what you want to happen.

Leah' POV:

I need a plan. Think Leah think.

"Dinner Leah." Seth said knocking on my door. I jumped and flipped my phone over so he couldn't see the text. I held it tightly in my hand.

"Seth?" I said as he was about to walk out my room.

"Yeah." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He only does that when he's nervous.

"You wouldn't keep secrets from me, would you?" I asked looking at him. He slightly rocked back and forth, swaying.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" He said not looking me directly in my eyes.

I felt hurt, deeply. I felt as if I couldn't trust my family anymore. No one trusts me. I wanted to break down and start crying right this second but I couldn't because then I would either have to lie to Seth and possibly my mom and dad or tell them the truth. I couldn't risk the safety of my best friend and possibly the love of my life. Or who I thought would be.

"Just asking." I said walking passed him. I heard him sigh and follow me down stairs. I sat at the table, as did Seth, mom and dad. I didn't look at any of them. I kept my attention on my lap. I focused on my phone. (By the way Leah has an IPhone. Just wanted to inform everyone so no one's confused.)

My phone buzzed in my hand. Cammie sent me another text. It read "Leah I know we been distance lately but this is really important. Please answer me. I'm more sorry than you could ever think." I looked and remembered I didn't respond to Cammie text. Me and Cammie have been distanced lately. Well me and everyone have been distanced. Thinking it over it replied hoping not to catch the attention of my family. The last thing I need is them reading my text and questioning me. I didn't like not having anyone to trust. It made me feel so alone and scared. I replied "Where?"

"Leah?" Mom said like she was trying to talk to a very frightened little kid. I didn't bother looking up. The feeling of all their eyes staring at me made me both want to cry and sick. Slowly and quietly I started breathing harder.

"You're foods getting cold Meha. You need to eat. You too small. People think we don't feed you." My mom said. Her calling me Meha has always calmed me down for some reason. I'm not sure. For just a moment I felt safe. Like nothing could hurt me. Then my dad said something and the worrying came right back.

"Leah." Dad said raising his voice. I thought I was going to burst with mixed feelings. Hurt, angry, love, comfort, terrified. Some many feelings. I couldn't name them.

Sighing I began eating the fish mom made. Lucky for me mom put a small piece on my plate. Because everyone knows I can never finish anything big. I usually share my food. I quickly ate the fish and vegetables. I started feeling sick from eating too fast and slowed down.

"Can I go to the beach? There's a bonfire. Please?" I asked my parents after I finished my dinner. They both looked at each other. Hopefully they would buy it, since it hasn't rained in a couple of days.

"Yes. But don't stay out all night. You can spend the night with Cammie if you want." Mom said as I got up and clean and put away my plate.

"Ok. I call if I do." I said as I rushed up stairs. I quickly changed into some dark grey skinny jeans, black tank top, a black leather jacket and some grey toms. I kept my hair in a high ponytail. I also packed an overnight bag and rushed downstairs to the garage yelling bye as I went. I jumped in what was basically my car and looked at my phone. Cammie replied. "The meadow that Black Cloud took you." Why would she want me to go there? Guess I'm about to find out. I replied "Be there in 20 minutes." I started the car and drove off.

I wasn't sure if I was going the right way but I remember passing that one doctors house that Black Cloud and Cammie took me too. I slowed down and looked down their driveway. The house looked huge. It was beautiful. It was mostly made of glass. After passing the house I continued driving straight until I seen Cammie's grey ford focus on the side of the road. I pulled over behind her and got out. I looked around. I didn't see anyone or hear anything but the waterfall. I text Cammie telling her I was at her car. I waited until she text me back.

I sat in my car waiting. A couple of minutes later she text back. "Come to the meadow." It read. I thought about calling her, but then again services out here might not be so good. So I got back out and followed a little trail that had been made. Halfway there I could hear voices and they didn't belong to anyone I wanted to see. I spotted Kaya not too far ahead kissing John. I slowly backed up. This can't be good. Suddenly someone came up behind and graved me. He had one hand covering my mouth and the other around my waist. I tried to scream. That didn't help at all seeing how his hand was muffling my screams. I thrashed and kicked like crazy.

"Stop moving." Mark said picking me up walking towards John and Kaya who was smiling her ass off. I noticed in her hand was duct tape and a cloth that she was probably going to gag me with. I kept up a struggle. John graved my arms and pulled them behind my back while Kaya tightly taped them together. Then she gagged my mouth just as tight. It hurt a lot. She even put duct tape over the cloth.

Mark yanked and pushed me towards the opening but never fully pushed me into full view. Kaya walked over to an unconscious Black Cloud, a tied up Cammie, and Josh. She kicked Black Cloud in his face with her boot. I cringed while Cammie tried to yelled tears streamed down her face. Black Cloud rolled over to his back and groaned.

"Now that I got your attention. Where are they?" Kaya asked Black Cloud. He just looked at her not saying anything. Who is "they"? I moved slightly and Mark's grip got tighter.

Black Cloud's POV:

Kaya kicked my in my face waking me up. I groaned and rolled on my back. I looked for Cammie but it was hard because Kaya was blocking my view.

"Now that I got your attention. Where are they?" Kaya asked. I didn't respond. I just stared at her. She looked like she was getting pissed. And when she's pissed she does whatever it takes to get her way.

"Tell me where that damn pack of are wolves! Or so help me, you will regret it." She yelled. Her eyes were flaming red. I knew she wouldn't do anything to Cammie or my family. But something in the back of my mind was telling me that she was going to hurt someone.

As much as I wanted to tell her where Sam was, seeing how he's a wolf. I couldn't because Leah's brother Seth is one too. And I couldn't let anything happen to him knowing it was my fault. And Leah would possibly try to kill me if I let that happen.

Kaya has always had a problem with wolves, ever since she lost her parents to them. The Forks police told everyone they died of a bear attack. Kaya didn't buy it. Bears did roam the area but attacks were never reported. Only the death of her parents. Kaya tried telling people that bears didn't kill her parents but wolves did. A huge pack of them. People thought she was just traumatized from witnessing her parents' death. She used to be nice and sweet. She was like every other Quileute girl. But then her parents died and she became completely different. Right after their death John showed up and changed her into a monster. She vowed to avenge their deaths.

"You're going to regret not telling me what I want to know." Kaya said smirking as she walked over to Cammie.

"Thanks for your phone Kat." Kaya said. Cammie mumbled something. Probably about how her name isn't Kat.

"Now I can text Leah and have her come out here. She's so stupid. Always putting her nose where it doesn't belong." Kaya said walking towards the woods. None of her "followers" moved they just stood there. Which made me worry about what she was about to do.

Leah's POV:

I couldn't really hear what Kaya was saying but I heard "You're going to regret not telling me what I want to know." Loud and clear. Then she started to walk towards me with a twisted smile on her face. I used the tips of my feet to try and move backwards but Mark of course had other plans. Why would Cammie text me and bring me into this? I thought we were friends?

"Where do you think you're going princess?" He said picking me up high so I couldn't move. I put up a struggle until Kaya was inches away from my face. I stop moving and stared at her.

"Put her down." Kaya said as calm as possible. Mark quickly dropped me. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He groaned for a second then stopped. I didn't run like I should have tried but thinking about how many of them there could be around here and what they could do to me, I didn't try.

"Wrong move." Kaya said right before she kicked my legs from under me. I fell to the ground. Then she graved my hair and yanked me towards the opening where everyone was. It hurt like a bitch. Every time I tried to get up she knocked me back down. She dragged me like a rag doll into the opening, then she pushed me onto my knees right in front of Black Cloud. I looked up at her glaring.

"Ooo, you're glaring at me. I'm so scared. Shut up." Kaya said pulling Cammie's phone out of her pocket. Damn. I should have called her. Kaya was typing something in for a second then through Cammie's phone to her. My phone buzzed. Mark reached in the butt pocket pulling it out while also getting handsy he handed it to Kaya. Ew. Reminder, burn these jeans.

Kaya unlocked my phone easily and scrolled through my pictures. The more she scrolled the more madder she seemed. I'm guessing she found the pictures of me and Black Cloud together. She stopped on one picture and looked like she was going to cry. I felt bad for her. She through my phone in my lap lightly. I looked at it. It was an old picture of Kaya and her parents. Back when we were friends I took it, a couple of days before their deaths. Before Kaya turned into a monster.

"Cut them loose. Let's go." Kaya said facing John. He nodded and walked off into the woods.

"But." Mark started but Kaya cut him off.

"But nothing. I got what I needed. Let's go." She said in a low voice. Her eyes weren't red. They were her regular dark brown color. She walked off into the woods along the others. Mark didn't move though.

"But I didn't get what I wanted." He said looking at me. His eyes were still red. I don't know what his problem was. But this is too much. Mark didn't cut us loose. Instead he had a plan of his own. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder roughly. I kicked and struggled but there wasn't much I could. He walked to the river opening. My eyes got wide as I thought it over in my head. He's going to drown me.

Black Cloud was struggling to get up. He was trying his hardest. The distance between us and that icy cold river was getting small, very fast. As we got closer to the edge I started to take deep breaths, then he threw me in. Then disappeared.

Sinking very fast, I kicked my leg in some hope that I could resurface. But I kept going down. The water was freezing and my air was running low. I twisted my arms. The tape was weakening and soon I was able to pull my arms free. I swam to the surface. Quickly Black Cloud and Josh graved my hands and pulled me out. Cammie pushed them out of her way to help me ungag myself.

I coughed out some water and took deep breaths to regulate my breathing. When I stopped coughing Cammie hugged me as hard and tight as she could. I returned it. Shaking, Black Cloud handed me his jacket before turning around. As did Josh. Cammie helped my peel of my wet clothes. I took off my jacket, top, jeans and shoes.

Now all I was left in was my underwear and Black Cloud's jacket, which didn't cover very much. Though lucky for me it reached long enough to go just under mid-thigh.

I was still shaking when they turned around. A loud howl ripped through the air. Everyone stopped and listen.

"Let's get out of here!" Black Cloud said picking me up after the howl ended. I still shook as we ran towards our cars. When we got out of the meadow, Cammie and Josh got into her car while me and Black Cloud got in mine. We drove off.

I cranked up the heat and brought my legs up to my chest. I was still shaking and parts of my body were numb. I rubbed my legs until I warmed up enough and turned off the heater. I felt a little weird sitting in a car alone with Black Cloud wearing nothing but my underwear and his jacket. Then I remembered I packed a change of clothes. I reached into the backseat and pulled my bag into my lap and dug out some black leggings and a white tank top.

I had slipped on my leggings, which hadn't been very easy concerning we were in my little Honda civic, when I took off his jacket revealing my black lacey bra, Black Cloud swerved the car. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he peeking over at me. I shook my head. After my shirt was on, he seemed more at ease. I also slipped on my shoes.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning to him. He looked at me, then back at the road and chuckled.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?" He asked starring at the road.

"Because you swerved back there and you look like a deer caught in headlights." I said smiling at him.

"Umm, there was something in the road." He stumbled over his words.

"Sure." I said giggling.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your giggle is?" He asked flashing, as I call it, his sexy flirt smile to me.

"Yeah. Someone has." Right after those words left my mouth, his smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"You." I said. He looked at me confused. I took off my seatbelt and climbed over into his seat straddling his lap and buried my face into his neck. He seemed so relaxed and smelled oh so wonderful.

"You've told me that my giggle was beautiful. You told me everything about me was beautiful." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other the wheel and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly into his neck.

"For what?" He asked rubbing his thumb up and down my back slowly.

"For telling you I'd never trust you again and accusing you." I whispered into his neck.

"It's not your fault." He said lowly.

"Yes. It is. Just please tell me you forgive " Was as far as I got before Black Cloud kissed me with such force and passion. I felt like I was melting. I returned the kiss with just as much force and passion as he gave me. He pulled back. We both looked into each other's eye lovingly.

"It's not your fault. It's John's." He started but I forced another kiss on him. He returned the kiss. I felt the car pull over and slow to a complete stop. He pulled away. I sighed and gave him a little breathing room.

I wasn't sure were this left us. Again. Hopefully we could move on from the "just friends" zone to a couple. The last time this happened we didn't talk for a whole month. What happens this time, know that everyone knows I know their secret? Do I need to watch my back every waking moment for the rest of my life? Do I have to sleep with one eye open?

I don't know how much more of this I can take. More importantly, I don't know how much more my heart can take of Black Cloud's constant games and tricks. I want the truth. But I'm not sure it's what I need.

Can the truth set me free or will it leave me with broken dreams and a broken heart?

Black Cloud's POV:

"But nothing. I got what I needed. Let's go." Kaya said in a low voice. Her eyes weren't red. They were her regular dark brown color. She walked off into the woods along the others. Mark didn't move though.

"But I didn't get what I wanted." He said looking furiously at Leah. His eyes were a flaming red. I'm sure why Mark was acting like a jerk towards Leah lately but I think it might have something to do with Leah rejecting him when they were in their freshmen year. Mark didn't cut us loose. Instead he had a plan of his own. He picked Leah up and threw her over his shoulder roughly. She kicked and struggled but it wasn't much use. He was a lot stronger than her. He walked to the river opening. My heart started racing. He was going to drown Leah. My Leah. I couldn't let that happen. I promised I'd protect her from Children of the Moon.

I struggled to get up. I pushed myself to get up and try to stop Mark before it was too late. If Cammie lost Leah, I think she might lose it. The have been like sisters since before they were born. They are each other's other half.

As I thought about Mark throwing Leah into the lake, I figured out that as soon as the water hits the duct tape it should weaken up enough for her to get out of them and come back up before she ran out of air.

I somehow managed to get up and untie Josh, and then ran save Leah. Josh untied Cammie and followed close behind. We made it over to the lake just as she resurfaced. Josh and I pulled her out of the water quickly. Cammie pushed us out of her way and helped Leah ungag herself. She patted Leah's back while she coughed out water. When she was done coughing and her breathing was back to normal, Cammie gave her tight hug. Leah returned the hug. I think they both might have been crying. I noticed Leah was shaking and her lips were turning blue. I took off my jacket and handed it to her. Then Josh and I turned around. We waited for her to strip out of her wet clothes and into my jacket.

Cammie gave us the ok to turn back around. Almost immediately I looked at how far down it went. It just barely made it to her mid-thigh. She was still shaking, I was about to say something when a near-by wolf ripped a loud howl signaling the rest of his pack of an emergency. Cammie and Josh's eye's got wide as well. If those wolves showed up, things were going to go from bad to worst in a matter of seconds. Not to mention if Kaya seen them. This would turn into a blood bath.

"Let's get out of here!" I ordered picking Leah up bridal style and ran following Cammie towards the cars. Josh and Cammie got into her car, while I got into Leah's with her. We peeled from the side of the road racing back toward town.

Leah cranked up the heat, pulled her legs up to her chest and rubbed them. We rode for about 10 minutes in silence besides the noise from the heater. I was struggling to look at the road instead of her. Eventually she turned it off the heater and reached into the backseat to get a bag. Inside that bag she pulled out a pair of black pants (AU- Keep in mind his is a guy, so thinks that the leggings are pants.) and a white tank top.

Really? She waits until now to want pull out clothes that have been sitting in her this whole time, while I've been trying to avoid looking at her and crashing.

She had difficulty pulling on her pants, since we were in her very small 2000 Honda Civic. I chuckled. She could barely drive a stick shift. I mostly drove it, when it was just the two of us, rather than my truck. Then she pulled off my jacket and I panicked. I didn't want her to think I was looking at her get dressed, even though I wanted to. I peeked over at her and seen her bra. I swerved the car on accident. After she had her shirt on relaxed.

"Are you ok?" She asked turning to me. I looked at her then back at the road.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?" I asked trying my hardest to focus on the road.

"Because you swerved back there and you look like a deer caught in headlights." She said smiling. She caught me looking. Think of a lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Ummm. Ugg I'm not very good at these.

"Umm, there was something in the road." I said stumbling over words to say.

"Sure." She said giggling. I love her giggle. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. I got the strength to finally say what I'm thinking.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your giggle is?" I asked showing her my smile. Every time I show her my flirt smile she always blushes. Just the way I like it.

"Yeah. Someone has." She said. I dropped my smile. I tried not to look disappointed. I just starred at the road.

"You." She said. I was confused. Did she just say me? I looked at her confused, also watching the road out of the corner of my eye.

She took off her seatbelt and climbed over into my seat, straddling my lap. She buried her face in my neck. I pressed my face into her hair, it smelled like mangos. My favorite. We sat there. Enjoying the moment. I wanted it to last forever.

"You've told me that my giggle was beautiful. You told me everything about me was beautiful." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I slowly wrapped one arm around her waist and kept the other on the wheel. I held her tightly, as if she was going to fade away if I didn't. We stayed quiet, just holding each other.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly into my neck after a while.

"For what?" I asked rubbing my thumb up and down her back slowly and gently.

"For telling you I'd never trust you again and accusing you." She said still whispering into my neck. Not that I had a problem with it.

"It's not your fault." I said slowly. It must be the moon. I peeked at it. Almost at its highest, but it was going to start to affect us. Soon we won't have any control over our body.

"Yes. It is. Just please tell me you forgive." She started but I cut her off by forcingly kissing. She returned the kiss. I stopped and pulled back enough to look into her eyes. She was mirroring me.

"It's not your fault. It's John's." Was as far as I got before she cut me off with a kiss. I liked it. It was forceful and passionate.

I remembered I was still driving. I tried to shift gears and it wouldn't. I tried again. Nothing. I pulled away from Leah and focused on the car. I let off the gas and waited. Then the car shut off completely and rolled to a stop.

Leah climbed off my lap and into her own seat and waited. I tried to turn the car on, it only clicked. Then the hood had black smoke coming out. I quickly took off my seatbelt and got out.

"Pop the hood." I said as I getting out of the car. Hot black smoke poured out. I backed up a little. Leah quickly got out the car.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I didn't positively know but I think her whole car just gave out.

"I think your whole car just gave out." I said trying to see through the smoke. I used my hand to try and blow the smoke away. Not much help. I pulled out my phone and checked for service.

"Service?" Leah asked me standing behind her door.

"No. You?" I asked still looking at my phone. (AU- Black Cloud, Cammie, Josh, Jessica and Nick all have IPhones. Just thought I'd let you know.) I was stuck. I can't believe my phone doesn't have service.

"Nothing." She said raising her phone up to the sky to try and find service. I looked at the sky. Storm clouds were quickly moving in. Hopefully we won't be stuck out here when it starts.

"Where's Cammie?" Leah asked. I groaned

"There's a full moon tonight. Her and Josh are probably already at the Cullen's." I said. The Cullen's, that's where I need to be, far away from Leah. It was for her safety.

"Who's the Cullen's?" She asked leaning on her door. I thought about whether or not it would be safe to tell her about the Cullen's. Might as well. She knows everything else.

"Come here." I said opening my arms smiling. She giggled and walked into my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"Let's take a walk." I said putting my finger under her chin, making her head come up. I kissed her fully on the lips. She smiled into the kiss. Then she pulled away.

"Let me get a jacket. I'm cold." She said pulling out of my arms and walked the passenger side door and opened it. She graved her, well my jacket, bag and car keys. Then locked the doors.

My arms felt cold as soon as she left them. I waited for her to come back. Almost immediately she pulled my arms around her. Not that I minded.

I held her tightly as we walked. We walked down the road slowly, hand in hand. I kept my eye on the moon. I didn't want Leah anywhere near me when it was its highest.

"You still haven't told me who the Cullen's are." Leah said pulling me closer to her. I walked behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" I asked smiling.

"Nope. Too stubborn." She said shaking her head no, giggling.

"Stubborn, you are. Very" I said. She hit my chest laughing. I kissed her neck, making her laugh even more.

"Stop. I can't breathe!" She yelled. I stop kissing her neck. I sighed and began telling her about the Cullen's.

"The Cullen's are like our guardian angels. When there's a full moon they keep us in check. Make sure we don't do anything to crazy. When the moon is full, we have no control ourselves. The moon controls us." I said trying to explain. She looked up at me.

"Are they…. You know." She said toying with her hair. I can tell she's nervous.

"Part of Children of the Moon?" I finished for her.

"Yea." She said wrapping her arms around mine.

"No. They're not part of Children of the Moon. They're vampires." I said slowly. I gave her time to take in what I told her.

"Like the story book vampires?" She asked after a couple of minutes. I chuckled.

"Kinda. They drink blood. Animal blood, not human. But most other vampires do drink human blood." I said whispering in her ear while one hand ran across vein in her neck.

"Don't do that. It's creepy." She said pushing me away from her ear.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing her lips. When I pulled away I noticed she had a frown on her face. I didn't like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping her, I turned her, so she would be facing me. She wouldn't look at me.

"Nothing." She said turning to leave. I stopped her.

"Leah. What's wrong?" I asked again. I groaned as a shock of pain went through me. I bent over holding my stomach.

"Black Cloud?" Leah asked worriedly. I pulled my arm away from her gently as I could and moved away from her.

No. Not now. Please don't let this happen right now. I looked up at the moon. It was just minutes from being it's highest. I couldn't leave Leah alone in the middle of nowhere. But I couldn't risk trying to take her somewhere safe.

"Black Cloud?" Leah asked again. A little louder

"Leave." I growled. She moved closer to me. I felt my eyes burning red.

"Black Cloud?" She asked a third time. I felt like I was on fire. My veins were like lava. I couldn't take much more. Leah needed to get far away from me.

"Go lock yourself in your car. Hide in the backseat and don't look up." I said taking her hand running towards her car.

"Why?" She asked while we were running. Good thing we didn't walk too far.

"Don't open the doors until morning. It's for your safety." I said unlocking her doors and shoving her in.

"No! Stop!" She said trying to protest. I felt my claws growing. She yelped. I let go of her. She fell back into the seat rubbing her wrist.

"Please tell me what's going on?" She asked scared, slowly moving close to me. I closed my eyes so she wouldn't see my transformation take place.

"Black Cloud you're scaring me. Please stop whatever this is you're doing. It's not funny." She said getting out of the car. I quickly pinned her against the car, digging my claws into her exposed skin on her hips.

She gasped. I closed my eyes tighter. I started shaking. Fighting the urge to bite her neck and claim her as mine. As much as I wanted to I had to think about what she wanted.

"Open your eyes." She said running her hand across my cheek. I lend into her touch. I felt calm and relaxed. Not like I normally would during a full moon. Like I am when it's not a full moon.

Slowly I opened my eyes. She just stared at me. There was no emotion on her face. Then she kissed me.

Leah's POV:

I felt the car turn off and roll to a stop. I climbed off of Black Cloud's lap and into my own seat. He tried to start it again but it only clicked. Oh Taha Aki please don't let this be happening now. Stupid old junky car just ruined my moment.

I smelled smoke. Quickly I looked at the hood. Black smoke poured out. Black Cloud yanked his seatbelt off and jumped out the car.

"Pop the hood." He said walking to the front of the car. I reached over and popped it. Black Cloud backed up a little and used his hand to try a clear the smoke. I quickly jumped out.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting behind my door. I pulled my phone out to call Dad to come and get us. I was shocked no signal or service. I looked at Black Cloud he had his phone out too.

"I think your whole car just gave out." He said still using his hand to see through the smoke.

"Service?" I asked standing behind the door.

"No. You?" He asked running his hand through his hand.

"Nothing." I said raising my phone to the sky. Hopefully I could get a signal or something. I didn't get anything. I looked at Black Cloud, he was looking at the sky. I looked up as well, storm clouds were moving in. Please Taha Aki don't let us be out here when it starts.

"Where's Cammie?" I asked. She was right in front of us. She's bound to look back and see we're not behind her and come back right?

"There's a full moon tonight. Her and Josh are probably already to the Cullen's." He said groaning. Who are the Cullen's? I remember Black Cloud telling me about what the full moon does to them.

"Who's the Cullen's?" I asked leaning against my door. If he trusts me he'll tell me.

"Come here." He said opening his arms smiling. I love his smile. I giggled and walked into his arms. I buried my face into his chest while he kissed the top of my head. I felt like we were meant to be like this.

"Let's take a walk." He said putting his finger under my chin, making me look up. He kissed me fully on the lips. I could get used to this. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Let me get a jacket. I'm cold." I said feeling cold as I pulled out of his arms. I walked to the passenger door and graved my car key, backpack and his jacket. Then I locked the car up. Not that anyone would want to steal it anyways.

I walked back to him and quickly pulled his arms back around me. I felt safe in his arms, like we were in our own personal world and nothing could hurt us.

He held me tightly as we walked. I didn't mind. I liked it. We walked slowly down the road, hand in hand. I noticed he kept looking up. But I didn't bring it up, in fear of ruining whatever we had going.

"You still haven't told me who the Cullen's are." I said pulling him closer to me as the wind blew. He walked behind me, tightly wrapping his arms around me.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" He asked smiling. Black Cloud wasn't one to smile very often, but if you could get him to, then you were diffidently close to him.

"Nope. Too stubborn." I said shaking my head no, still giggling. My bangs fell in my face. I slowly pushed them away catching a glimpse of the moon. I remember reading something about how Children of the Moon could be contained by their true loves during a full moon. I needed to know if it was true.

"Stubborn, you are. Very" He said laughing. I hit his chest, laughing with him. He kissed my neck making me laugh even more and harder. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" I yelled laughing still. He stopped kissing my neck. I calmed down while he was telling me about the Cullen's.

"The Cullen's are like our guardian angels. When there's a full moon they keep us in check. Make sure we don't do anything to crazy. When the moon is full, we have no control ourselves. The moon controls us." He said explaining them. I was still confused about who they were. I looked up at him.

"Are they…. You know?" I said trying to ask while playing with my hair nervously.

"Part of Children of the Moon?" He said for me.

"Yea." I said wrapping my arms around his. I felt completely comfortable, even though we were walking.

"No. They're not part of Children of the Moon. They're vampires." He said slowly. I began thinking about what I read a couple months back. Vampires. Wolves. The howl. The howls were wolves. Seth was a wolf? I didn't want Black Cloud to think I knew too much, so I played it down.

"Like the story book vampires?" I asked after a couple of minutes. He chuckled. I knew the answer to that question already but just in case I missed something important.

"Kinda. They drink blood. Animal blood, not human. But most other vampires do drink human blood." He said whispering in my ear while running one hand across the vein in my neck. I realized how stupid I sounded while he was telling me. Him running his hand across my vein brought back nightmares I used to have. And still have sometimes.

"Don't do that. It's creepy." I said pushing him away from my ear. I tried to keep from sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing me. The nightmares started flashing through my head. We pulled away from each other. A frown pulled onto my face. I tried to keep him from seeing it.

"What's wrong?" he asked stopping us. He turned me towards him. I looked towards the forest. I felt tears forming up. I tried to blink them away.

"Nothing." I said trying to turn to leave. He stopped me. I didn't want to tell him about the nightmare. I only told Cammie about them, but I made her promise not to tell anyone unless it got really bad. I don't want anyone to think I'm crazy or have mental issues.

"Leah. What's wrong?" He asked. I was about to say something when he groaned and bent over holding his stomach. I was worried immediately.

"Black Cloud?" I asked graving his arm. He pulled away from me gently and tried to limp away. I looked at the moon. It was at its highest.

"Black Cloud?" I asked again louder.

"Leave." He said growled. I froze. He's changing. I moved closer.

"Black Cloud?" I asked a third time.

"Go lock yourself in your car. Hide in the backseat and don't look up." He said taking my hand and restarted running towards my car.

"Why?" I asked while we were running. I tried to pull from his grasp. He was too strong for me.

"Don't open the doors until morning. It's from your safety." He said unlocking the doors, and then he shoved me in.

"No! Stop!" I yelled protesting against him. I felt something sharp poke me in both of my wrist. I yelped and almost immediately Black Cloud let go and I fell back into the seat. I rubbed my wrist.

"Please tell me what's going on?" I asked scared. I slowly moved closer to him. He closed his eyes.

Just as fast as I stepped out the car, he had me pinned against it. I gasp at the speed. Black Cloud, with his eyes still closed, put his hands on my hips. I stood there quietly until I felt sharp pains in my hips. I looked his hands and seen claws. My eyes got wide. I took deep breathes and tried to relax. I looked at his face.

He started shaking. I tried to remember the signs of the transformation. Loss of concentration? Check. Shaking? Check. Red eyes? Needs a check.

"Open your eyes." I said calmly running my hand across his cheek. He lend into my hand. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first his red eyes shocked me. Then I felt as if they controlled me. I stared at him, waiting for something, anything to happen. I figured he wasn't going to make the first move, so I did.

I kissed him. He kissed me back. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to stop. That this night would lend us to no good. Just like last time. He wrapped his arms around my waist. While I wrapped my arms around his neck. We made out for a couple of minutes before he pulled away. He started at me like he was shocked still with red eyes.

"What?" I asked. He had a confused look on his face. I flashed a little smile, blushing like mad.

"We can't do this." He said staring me. Is he kidding?

"Are you kidding right now?" I asked him

AN: There's chapter 12. I know I haven't updated in a while. I though once again I would get more reviews. But anyways, what do you think is going to happen between Leah and Black Cloud? What do you want to happen? What does Leah's "nightmares" have to do with Black Cloud? If I can get at least 3 reviews I'll update before the end of this month.


	13. I Love You Maybe?

An: So I decided to change the story a little. Instead of the gang being in their senior year, they're going to be in their junior year, so everyone is a year younger except Cammie and Leah. Hopefully you don't get confused. Also I'll be skipping ahead a little bit. On with SWID!

Leah's POV:

"What?" I asked. He had a confused look on his face. I flashed a little smile, blushing like mad.

"We can't do this." He said staring me. Is he kidding?

"Are you kidding right now?" I asked him. I should have listened to my head instead of my heart.

"No. Leah I." He started but I cut him off by slapping him.

"That was for leading me on." I said as tears threated to fall.

"And that one was making me thing you cared." I said as I slapped him as hard as I could.

Tears streamed down my face. Black Cloud stepped closer to me wiping away my tears. I tried to push him away. He only pulled me into a tight hug. I struggled to get out of his grip as tear nearly blinded me. The more I struggled the tighter his grip got. His grip never got to the point that it hurt me.

"Leah. Please stop. Just hear me out." He asked still holding me. I buried my face into his chest, sobbing. He just held me. One hand rubbing my back and the other gently rubbing my tears.

"Fine." I barely made out. My tears lightened up.

Black Cloud got into the passenger seat of my car and pulled me into his lap. He held me tightly. Not that I was complaining. We both sat there looking at each other. Not speaking.

"You have 5 minutes. Starting now." I said slightly annoyed with the silence and tense between us.

"I'm trying to protect you." He said taking my hand into his. I looked into his eyes. Searching for a lie. I couldn't find one.

"If you're trying to protect me, then why have you been avoiding me? I want the truth. Don't give me that I felt awkward around after we kiss shit." I said slowly pulling my hand out of his. He seemed slightly disappointed.

"John told me to say away from you." He said quietly. I narrowed my eyes.

"And you listened to him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I didn't have a choice. I did it to protect you." He said slightly raising his voice.

"For you to hate him, you sure do listen and do whatever he says. He says jump, you jump sky high." I said raising my voice as well, challenging him.

"Why are you so stubborn? I'm trying to protect you! John told me if I didn't stay away, he claim you as his then make Cammie and I kill you! You don't understand how hard it was to stay away from you. To see you hurt and in pain. I'm in love with you, Leah! I've been in love with you, for Taha Aki knows how long!" He yelled. I stared at him blankly.

I was taken back. I wasn't sure what to say. He told me he was IN love with me. What was I supposed to do? Tell him I'm in love with him too? Well yeah, I guess that would be something to say.

"Like what? Like a sister, a friend? Like a family member? Like what Black Cloud?" I asked running one hand through my wild and tangled hair, which was no longer in a ponytail.

"Leah. I don't love my friends or family the way I love you." He said taking both my cheeks in his hands gently. He stroked my right cheek soothingly.

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me?" I asked sadly. He told me he was in love with me. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh Black Cloud, I'm IN love with you too! Now that, that's in the open go break my heart again and again.' No thank you.

"I didn't know how you felt. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was scared of what John would do to you if he found out." He said as his eyes turned red. He removed his hands from my cheeks.

I put my hand on his cheek softly. Rubbing it soothingly. His eyes turned back their regular brown. A small smile placed itself on my lips.

"I still wish you would have told me." I said still rubbing his cheek, smiling. It started raining. Heavily. We sat and listened to it hit the roof of my car for a couple of minutes before he spoke up.

"I would have but Sam got to you before I could grow a set." He said closing his eyes, leaning back. He opened one eye and looked at me. Then he opened his arms, smiling. I leaned into them and closed mine eyes as well.

"What do you mean Sam got to me before you did?" I asked taking his hand into mine, holding it.

"The day you agreed to go on a date with him, was the day I was going to ask you out. He heard me and Josh talking about it." He said drawing circles on my lower back.

"I got tired of waiting for you to ask. I thought you didn't like me, like that." I said stroking his neck with my nails. I felt a rumble, vibrate through me.

"What was that?" I asked jumping away from him, scared. He smiled and pulled me back into his arms without opening his eyes.

"It was a growl." He said holding my hips. I shifted around until I was comfortable.

"Where did it come from?" I ask closing my eyes again.

"Me. It's a side –effect from the moon being full tonight. Speaking of which, I should probably get going." He said slowly pulling his hands off my hips.

"No! I mean please don't. I'm scared to be alone, I don't know where I am. I like this. Us. Together. All cuddled up." I said looking down, toying with our hands.

"Leah. Look at me." He said putting his index finger under my chin and tilting my head up until I was looking at him. He pushed some fallen strands of hair behind my ear, smiling at me. A smile pulled up onto my face as well.

"I promise to protect you until the day you die. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I'm in love with you Leah. Don't forget that." He said putting my hand on his chest, where his heart is. I felt it beating.

"My heart beats just for you. And only you." He said putting his hand on top of mine for a few seconds then pulled both ours away, interlocking them.

Without really thinking I kissed him. He immediately returned the kiss running his hands up and down my sides. I giggled a couple of times when his hands went over my tickle spots. We made-out for a couple of minutes before we pulled away. Black Cloud took both my hands and kissed the back of them two times each.

"I love you first not second." I said giggling before throwing my arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist. We pulled away again. I laid my head on his chest.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked running my nails on his neck again, closing my eyes.

"Yes. I can't control myself. I won't ever forgive myself if I hurt myself." He said pulling my hands from around his waist and off of his neck slowly.

"How long do you think you have before you know….. change?" I ask looking up at him, from his chest, interlocking our hands again. He looked out the window searching for the moon.

"I'm not sure, 30 minutes. Maybe an hour." He said turning his attention back to me.

"Will you stay with me until then?" I asked yawning slightly, laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah. You're tired. Why don't you climb in the back and lay down." He said leaning the seat back up.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up, still holding hands with him. He pulled his phone out and looked.

"11:33. Come on. I'll even get back there with you." He said helping me into the back.

"I think there's a cover in the trunk, if you want to get it." I said scooting over to make room for Black Cloud to get back.

"Alright. Don't lock me out." He said smiling before running out into the rain.

While waiting for Black Cloud to come back with the cover, I took off my shoes and his jacket. I neatly placed my shoes to the side and folded the jacket to use it as a pillow. Black Cloud's shadow passed from the back of the car to the front, moving quickly.

"It's cold out there." He said taking his shoes off, getting comfortable, after getting in the backseat. I waited for him to get comfortable, before I did.

"Layup, real quick." I said putting his jacket under his head, using it as a pillow. I smiled at him getting comfortable.

I got comfortable and pulled the cover over us. We laid there listening to the rain hit the roof. I didn't mind the silence much, but I had questions and I wanted answers. But before I could speak Black Cloud did, as if he had read my mind.

"Leah?" Black Cloud asked. He sounded nervous. Please don't tell me your leaving, I chanted in my head.

"Yeah?" I said lifting my head from his chest, causing all my hair to fall to my right side. My hair had soft loose looking curls from water. I pushed it so it wouldn't be in his face. He leaned up, lying on his forearms, looking down at me.

"When I change, promise me you'll stay in the car. And won't get out for any reason? I won't be able to control myself once the moons at its highest point. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Just promise me, that you'll stay put?" he asked toying his fingers gently through my hair, with concern planted firmly on his face.

"You won't hurt me. I promise." I smiled, putting my hands on his neck, interlinking them behind him.

"Promise you'll come back for me? When it's safe?" I asked peeking at his fingers, running through my hair. I smiled at him.

"I promise. Shall we kiss on it, my good lady?" He asked putting his hand out for me, smiling.

"We shall, my good man." I said smiling back, showing my teeth.

We both leaned in for a kiss but before our lips even got close, the car jerked roughly sending both of us tumbling to the floor. So much for a kiss.

"Are you ok?" He asked with full concern and his full weight crushing me. Taha Aki he's heavy. What does he eat? He doesn't even look that big.

"You're crushing me." I whizzed out. He quickly got off and helped me into the seat.

"What was that?" I asked looking out the windows. I couldn't see anything through the darkness and rain. Black Cloud hadn't responded, just stared out the window.

"Black Cloud, what's wrong?" I asked looking out every window in the car. He still hadn't responded, just kept starring at something. Then I began to think. What if it's the moon that's doing this?

"They're coming." Black Cloud said in a panic.

"Who? Who's coming, Black Cloud?" I asked putting my hands on his arm, causing him to finally turn to me. I began to worry.

"Black Cloud. Who is coming?" I asked once again, but more firmly. Black Cloud closed his eyes and kept them close.

"Children of the Moon." He said calmly as he opened his eyes, they were a bright glowing red. The moon is defiantly doing this to him.

"Do you have to go now?" I asked looking down, toying with my hair. I didn't want him to leave. I was scared to be alone. I don't know where I am or how to get home. Especially with John, Kaya and those things running around.

"You know I do. I'll be back, in the morning when it's safe." He said pulling my chin up once again. Our eyes locked onto each other's. I graved his hand interlocking them, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Not that I'm complaining.

I didn't respond, just nodded. Black Cloud pulled me into a tight hug. I quickly returned it.

"If you come back with any injuries, I'll kill you myself." I said pulling just enough away to look into his eyes. I smiled causing him to smile. Taha Aki I love his smile. It just seems to brighten up my day.

"I gotta go now. Moon will be up at its highest point in a couple of minutes." He said pushing my hair out of my face.

Slowly we both leaned for a kiss. But this time, we actually got it. Finally, lip action. At first it was a quick and simple kiss. We had pulled away from each other after a few seconds. We both stared into each other's eyes. Although his eyes were still red, they read love and lust. I'm pretty sure that my eyes read the same thing. We went in for another kiss, but it seemed so passionate, I couldn't find the strength in myself to pull away. It felt like everything was spinning around us at a fast pace, and we couldn't keep up.

I gripped my hands around Black Clouds neck, once again, lightly running one of my hands through his hair, occasionally tugging, while the other gently scratched his neck. Black Cloud silently begged for entrance to the inside of my mouth. I slowly parted my lips. Our tongues fought in a dominating fight. I couldn't think straight. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, getting to my head. Or maybe it was the fact that Black Cloud had one hand running through my hair, and his other tightly gripping my hip. I felt my heart race. I felt as if I had ran a marathon, or worst. Having a panic attack. I needed air. I need to pull my head on and think straight for a second.

Black Cloud's lips pulled away slowly. We both breathed deeply. Our foreheads and noses touched. Neither of us bothered to move.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He said lowly. I didn't listen to a word he had said. I yanked his lips to mine, for one of the most mind blowing kiss I've ever had.

He quickly returned the kiss with a large amount of force. We began making out again, thoughts and worries of the full moon long gone. Black Cloud slowly leaned my onto my back gently. He made sure to keep his weight off of me, but still pressed against me. As we made out, his hand started slowly traveling down my leg, until about my knee, then back up to my waist. I brought one hand from his hair to his shoulder and rubbed. I knew Black Cloud very well. I knew he wouldn't think I would just 'give it up' to him, in the backseat of my car, right now. Or at least I think he did?

While running his hand up and down my thigh, he suddenly stopped dangerously close to my butt and squeezed tightly. I didn't mind the squeezing much, but I started to feel pricks in my thigh and on my neck. Slightly uncomfortable, I moved around trying to alert him that he was hurting me. He stopped moving, but squeezed tighter. The tiny pricks, started to turn into stabbing pains. I couldn't pull away from him, seeing how he was on top and I was on my back, with his weight on top of me. He quickly caught on to what was happening and pulled away from me.

"Leah I'm more sorry than you could ever think." He quickly said sliding into the front seat.

"Black Cloud?" I said following him up, stopping him from opening the door. He turned to me and held my hand.

"Yeah?" He said with eyes red as rubies. I liked his red eyes. They gave him a different look. But I think I like his regular brown eyes better.

"Be careful. I love you." I said pulling him into a hug. I slowly wrapped his arms around my torso. We held it for a minute.

"I love you too." He said pulling away from the hug. His warmth leaving quickly with him. We both smiled at each other, before pulling into a long and passionate kiss. We made it quick because we knew he had to leave. Pulling away from each other, something startled us both.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I know its short and all, but SWID only got one review. I'll try and speed back up the updating to hopefully 2 a month or so. But I need your comments on what you want to happen. Maybe in the next chapter Leah and Black Cloud's love becomes public without them knowing?

Hate it, love it, review it.

Also, last month was the 1 year anniversary of SWID. Only 1 PM about it. Sad face.


	14. It's A Theft In The Night To Steal You

AN: To LeahJacobForever, I'm pretty sure SWID rocks. I mean how many reviews do you have on your stories, again? Oh yeah, none. You should probably work on fixing your own stories before attacking and trying to down mine. I learned from my very favorite author. Miss. DANI TheBlackwaterHippie BLACK that I don't need reviews to make my story great. All I need is my thoughts and good friends. I'll admit SWID may be starting to get a little boring, but I have some new ideas on how to make it better. On with Chapter 14!

Leah's POV:

"I'm more sorry than you could ever think." He quickly said sliding into the front seat.

"Black Cloud?" I said following him up, stopping him from opening the door. He turned to me and held my hand.

"Yeah?" He said with eyes red as rubies. I like his red eyes. They gave him a different look. But I think I liked his regular brown eyes better.

"Be careful. I love you." I said pulling him into a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around my torso. I felt him tense up, but left it alone. We held it for a minute. He had relaxed a few seconds before pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too." He said pulling away from the hug. His warmth leaving quickly with him. We both smiled at each other, before pulling into a long and passionate kiss. We made it quick because we knew he had to leave. Pulling away from each other, something startled us both.

As we lent in for another kiss, a loud howl ripped, loudly through the air. I suddenly felt very uneasy about being out here alone. Always ruining our passionate kiss. Stupid full moon. Stupid Children of the Moon. Stupid mythical creatures. Stupid kiss ruiners. Mythical creatures are called mythical creatures for a reason. Because they're mythical. Not real. Fake. Made up stories. They're NOT supposed to be real.

"Get in the back and stay under the covers. Now!" Black Cloud yelled before slamming the door shut and running off into the woods.

I watched him until I could no longer see his shadow before I locked the doors and made sure the windows were roll up completely before, climbing into the backseat and settled into the cover. I just laid there staring out the window. Thinking about what just happened.

Well for starters, Kaya isn't as innocent as I thought. Wolves do exist. Josh, Cammie and Black Cloud are changing tonight. I don't know where I am. There's some type of 'creature' roaming around in the woods. I'm pretty sure I'll have some bruising on my hips later. And Black Cloud finally admitted his true love for me. Could this night get any better?

Oh yeah, it could. If I knew where I was, maybe and Black Cloud was with me. I'd even be fine with just Black Cloud being with me. But sadly I couldn't get either.

I wasn't sure where this left me and Black Cloud, again. I mean we told each other that we we're IN 'love' with each other, but does that make us a couple or still just friends. I don't want it to be like the last time we kissed. Ignoring one another for months at a time. My brief relationship with Sam wasn't even this complicated. I just wanted Black Cloud to myself. I wanted us to be a couple.

A smile found its way to my lips and only got bigger and bigger the more I thought about being with Black Cloud. Being his friend. His girlfriend. His wife. His mother of his children. His female best friend. I couldn't take being his best friend period, because that rightfully belonged to Josh. He has known Black Cloud longer than I have. But I still could be his _female _best friend.

I wanted us to be Leah and Black Cloud. Or Black Cloud and Leah. Leah Spears. I love the way that sounds. Leah and Black Cloud Spears. Mr. and Mrs. Black Cloud Spears. Just the thought of us together, dating, married, is enough to make me want to explode on the inside and scream to the heavens on the outside.

I began thinking about what our future might be like together. That's if we do start dating.

We'd have three kids. Two boys. One girl. Our boys would look like mini Black Cloud's but have my gray eyes and brains. While our girl would look like a smaller me, my loose curly hair and have Black Cloud's love for multiple different sports and his warm chocolate brown eyes.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to name them. But one of our kids would have the name Jamie. I know for a fact that our eldest son was either going to be named after Black Cloud, Jr. some might call him or Jamie. I wasn't going to be bribed to change his name either.

I continued to think about what my future with Black Cloud might be like, for a while but soon found myself wondering where he was and what he was doing. I pulled my phone from the cup holder in the front seat. It was just a little after midnight. Biting my cheek, curiously I checked to see what time the sun rises. Groaning, seeing that the sun will rise at 7:02. A whole six hours. Maybe even longer depending on what causes those 'things' to change back. Why sun, why, are you tormenting me by making me wait a whole two minutes extra. Why keep me away from Black Cloud another agonizing two minutes. Two minutes we could spend 'defining' Black Cloud and mines relationship.

The sound of 'our relationship' brought a smile to my face. My smile slowly began to fade after a couple of minutes. Kaya popped into my head. What would she think? What would she do? What would everyone else think and do? What about my parents? Or at least Dad? I knew Kaya would be heart broken when she seen us together.

She didn't do too good, that Monday when we went back to school after Black Cloud broke up with her. She spent most of the day screaming at everyone and threatening to cause harm to anyone who went near him. But that didn't stop any of the girls, jus slowed them down. The news that Black Cloud was free of that witch caused just about every single girl to chase after him. Literally. He had to run away from some girls that were stalking him. Cammie, Jess and I had to just about beat them away. Cammie knew that I liked Black Cloud and wanted us to get together already.

But from the way he was acting at school, said he wasn't in love with me. It said he just needs another girl to bone. I didn't want to be just another girl he boned and pushed away. I wasn't going to be another Kaya. Did he think of me as her? Did that make out session, make him think I would just 'give it up' to him just like that?

I'm not sure if maybe I was just overthinking the whole situation and blowing it all out of proportion or was this, what he really thought of me. Maybe it was just the freedom to do as he pleases, since he was no longer Kaya's 'boyfriend'. But he seemed more like her pet if you asked me.

Four years. Four long torturing years. Four years Black Cloud was with Kaya. Well almost four years. They got together that summer before they went to high school. Right before her parents were 'attacked' and died. Before she turned into whatever she was. Before she was a part of Children of the Moon. Back when she was actually a person someone would want to date and wasn't a complete slut.

Once upon a time, we were friends. Pretty good friends too, despise our age difference. Kaya, Cammie and I were like sisters. Always together. Always hanging out. Always had each other backs. No matter what. Sure Cammie has always been my best friend, and will continue to be my best friend for as long as we both shall live. But she was like our sister. I'm not quite sure why she started hating Cammie and I, once she started dating Black Cloud. I mean sure I had a crush him, then too, but Kaya didn't know that. I only told Cammie that I liked him. Or well love him, as I so kindly told him an hour ago.

Kaya never knew about my feelings for Black Cloud. Although I think she might have over heard one of Cammie and mine conversation about my feelings for him. I didn't think that Black Cloud would ever go for someone like her, especially after she changed. The day they started dating, my heart broke into a million pieces. I cried into Cammie's shoulder for hours. I literally spent at least a good five hours crying and sobbing over him. My heart hurt so badly. It was the same day I confused my feelings about him to my mom. She seemed more understanding than dad.

While mom held me, letting me sob and cry into her lap, while she soothingly rubbed my head and spoke soft words. Dad yelled at me, telling me to grow up, to stop being stupid and childish. And leave these fake feelings alone. That I was just in one of his mind control fazes. Hearing that made me cry even harder.

That was the start of my parent's disagreements. Their fights weren't too bad. They were mostly about Seth and mines future and choices. Of course, dad thought I would be better off with different friends, or friends that weren't mythical creatures, and with a full Quileute guy. While, mom thought I should be able to make my own choices on whom to be friends with and whom I can date.

Dad didn't like Black Cloud or Cammie because they weren't full Quileute. Their dad was Navajo and their mom was Quileute. Mom wasn't bothered by this, just dad. Black Cloud was born in Nevada, but moved to La Push when he was 1 1/2, just before Cammie was born. Not too long after Black Cloud started school, his dad brought Josh up. I'm not sure what his back story was. I never asked him about it. I don't think anyone has.

I remember Cammie telling me about Black Cloud and him being best friends back in Nevada. Josh had got lonely there and asked to come to La Push. Although, I don't remember meeting his parents. I don't even know where he lives.

Dad was very old fashion when it came to our religion. Sure I understand the basics and everything like excel in school go to college, no sex before marriage, and the basics. But he's going overboard. Marry a _full _Quileute boy, do only what he says, stay at home, raise his kids, teach them our religion, and stay on the rez.

That was his idea of my future. Not mine. I don't want to marry a full Quileute boy. I wanted to marry Black Cloud, which hopefully can happen now that we both are aware of our feelings for one another. I want to marry Black Cloud, have his kids, do what I wanted to do, listen and think for myself, live where I want to live. Most of all, I want to love whomever I wanted.

Dad planned my future to be with Sam. To care to his every want and need. To get rid of my '_wild party girl'_ attitude and grow up. I'm not in a rush to grow up. I want to stay young forever.

Forever young. That would make a good song. If I had my ukulele. That would help calm me down a little. I looked at the time on my phone again. 1:48 flashed at me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep out here alone, like this.

I lay back listening to the sound of the rain lighten up and come to a stop. Thinking about my ukulele, and where it was. It wouldn't kill me to check if it was in the trunk. It had stopped raining. But Black Clouds words echoed in my head. I began debating myself on weather or to get out of the car. So far getting out of the car was winning. I hadn't heard any howls or growls since Black Cloud got out the car.

Nothing could possibly happen in a very short, 5 step walk to the trunk. I pushed the cover off, shoved my phone leggings on my side, pulled on Black Clouds jacket and slip my shoes on. I slowly climbed into the front seat.

"Man, I need to get a new car. A bigger one." I say to no one.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door. Sighing as I step onto the cold street. A cold breeze hit my face causing me to pull the jacket closer to my body and shutting the door. I looked down both ways of the street, after not seeing anyone. I quickly made my way to the trunk. I popped the trunk open. Moving a couple of dads fishing supplies, Seth's old skate board, and mom's old mirror. I found my old ukulele. Black Cloud had bought it for me, when he was in Nevada last summer. I learned to play it pretty quick. I could learn the chords to a song from the radio in about 2 or 3 weeks. 8 days if I practice really hard.

I had seen at my reflection in mom's mirror. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious about myself. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and pull the jacket even tighter. I slowly reached for it and picked it up. I rose until I could see myself. I suddenly regretted getting out the car, as I seen my worst nightmare. I quickly turned around, only to be facing a set of angry glowing red eyes.

"Not again." I said before being hit in the head. I hit the ground and blacked out.

Leah's Attacker POV:

"Not again." She said before I hit her with a rock. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

"You never learn to listen to people, do you Leah?" I said watching the blood run down the side of her face, from the gash on her head. I turned on my heels and walked away, throwing my blonde hair over my shoulder. I smirked as I walked away from her bleeding body.

AN: I know, it's short. But can you guess who Leah's attacker is? Read and Review. Happy New Years! Can we start off with at least 3 reviews?

Hint: The attacker is in the previous chapters.

-Baddest-Shewolf!


	15. Sleeping With The Fish

AN: Be awhile since my last update. Lots of new follower and favorite alerts, but zero reviews. Sigh.

Leah's POV:

Why am I always getting attacked now? Especially by Kaya and John. I don't understand what I did to make them hate me so much.

Well Black Cloud being in love with me, while dating they were dating, I can understand that. But John, I don't know what I did to him. I never spoke to him. I don't know anything, other than what has been shown and told to me, about him.

He doesn't go to La Push Tribal School. I think he might go to school in Forks. The first time I met him was at John Sr.'s funeral. Since I didn't know him or his father, I only said I was sorry for his loss. The only reason I went was because Dad practically dragged mom, Seth and I to it. Saying it was traditional and the right thing to do and pay our respects. Other than that and few times at the beach, I've never seen him before. So how does he know me? From what I can remember, he's known me since before Cammie's birthday. But I don't remember seeing him at any bonfires or when we hung out. Maybe he knew Black Cloud and I had feelings for each other and didn't want us together. At least that's what Black Cloud is told me.

I don't understand why John keeps attacking me. Or why Kaya hates me. Or what kind of "relationship" Black Cloud and I are in now. I don't know where I am. Or even why my head hurts. Why does my head hurt?

I felt the sun shining brightly into my eyes. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. They smelled very sweet. And soft. My quilt doesn't smell very sweet or very soft. I put my hand out and felt for the seat. I didn't feel it, only a soft fluffy mattress. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun shining brightly into my eyes. I blocked it with my hand. I laid up and looked around the room I was in.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. This wasn't my car or my room. The room was mostly made of glass windows, showing off the forest. My room was purple and white and didn't show the sun until later in the day. This room was white and made of mostly glass.

I pushed the covers off and slowly climbed out of the bed. My shoes were sitting at the bottom of the bed and Black Cloud's jacket was placed neatly on a chair on the opposite side of the room. I quickly grabbed my shoes and slipped on the jacket. Holding my shoes in my hand I opened the door and quietly shut it behind me, I could hear voices close by I went the opposite way of the voices, I tiptoed down the long hallway.

Halfway down the hall I got dizzy, I stopped walking and held my hand to my head until it subsided. The unfamiliar voices got closer; I turned my slow walk into a brisk jog. I just about jumped down the stairs, as I near the bottom I seen the door, as I hit the bottom step I broke for the door only to be stop by a tall blonde man with curls side stepping in front of me. I took slow small steps backwards while looking at him; he just smiled friendly at me. Although his eyes were turning black. Does that mean he's part of Children of the Moon? I quickly turned to run the opposite way only to be caught. Whoever it was picked me up was strong and tall.

"Black Cloud! Help Me! Black Cloud!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I kicked everything I could in hope that either someone could hear me or he would let go. I somehow knocked over a vase and the sound of it shattering causes him to squeeze me painfully tighter. I scream in pain as tears slip from my eyes, I sob and scream as more voices and footsteps get closer.

"Put her down, Emmett." A soft motherly voice said sternly. I'm guessing Emmett was the one holding me, dropped me unexpectedly causing my knees to buckle. As they buckled my wrist got caught on something and dislocated. I screamed out in pain and crawled away from them until my back hit a wall.

"What do you want?" I asked in a small voice looking up at them holding my wrist. There were seven of them. Three women and four men. They all had hazel gold eyes, but they were turning black.

"Come on Esme. How many times do we get a visitor?" Emmett said still smiling at me. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head into it sobbing. Where are you Black Cloud? You promised you wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me. Why aren't you here now protecting me? I need you. I'm hurt. I need your protection. Please Black Cloud save me.

"Emmett, leave her alone. She's probably scared out of her mind enough without you." My head shot up hearing Cammie's voice. I couldn't see her because of the people standing in front of me, but I know I heard her.

"Taha Aki! Emmett what did you do to her!" Black Cloud's voice ripped through the house. He kneeled in front of me. He pushed my hair out of my face and got a full look of my face, which I'm pretty sure looked a messed. He gently took my wrist and slowly maneuvered it around. I winced seeing it out of place.

"Emmett! We said play nice! This isn't nice!" Cammie yelled at Emmett. She helped me up and looked at my head and wrist just as Black Cloud had. What wrong with my head? Black Cloud stood in front of me. With my good hand I slowly grabbed his hand. He squeezed it gently, I took a deep breath. You can do this, Leah. Come on man up.

"I didn't do her head. Ask Rose! She found her." Emmett said pulling his hands up in surrender. I followed everyone's eyes to a beautiful blonde. Her black eyes stared back at mine. I quickly looked down.

"Emmett's not lying this time. I found her lying unconscious in the streets like that. Like someone hit her head or something." Rose spoke softly. Someone hit me in my head? I slowly raised my hand and felt around my head until I felt a sting on my forehead. I looked at my fingertips, they were covered in blood. I stared at my blood covered fingertips in shock, I couldn't move.

"But Emmett did do that to her wrist." She said quickly, pointing at him. Everyone shot glares towards him.

"Come on! Rose! You promised you wouldn't tell on me!" Emmett whined loudly. I looked back at my fingers.

"Leah, why don't you go with Carlisle so he can fix your wrist and check out your head?" Josh said putting his hand on my shoulder. I froze up and held my breath. I quickly shook my head no. Black Cloud turned to face me.

"These people are the Cullen's. The people I was telling you about last night. You can trust them." Black Cloud said. I thought about what he had told me about the Cullen's. How they only drank animal blood. I still shook my head no.

"Either let Carlisle look at you or we're going to the hospital. Take your pick." Cammie said folding her arms. I don't know the Cullen's very well, and their first impression on me isn't working out so great. On the other hand mom works as a nurse at the hospital, she's on duty right now, and if she sees this she's going to freak out and start questioning me.

"If you guys can trust the Cullen's with your life, then I guess I can too." I said taking a deep breath and shaking my head yes. Please Taha Aki, let me be making the right choice.

"Good, now if you'll just follow me up to my study. I'll have you fix in a couple of minutes." A male blonde said stepping up to me. I'm guess he must be Carlisle and a doctor.

"Ok." Was all I could say. I slowly began to follow him to the stair case that I had been running down a couple of minutes ago.

We walked up to his study quietly. He opened a door and led me into what looked like an actual hospital room. He gestured me towards the bed. I sat down on the bed and put my good hand into my lap and gently rested my bad one beside me.

"Would you like for me to fix your head or wrist first?" He asked while gathering some tools on the opposite side of the room.

"Wrist. Definitely." I said trying to calm myself down and relax. Don't worry Black Cloud, Cammie and Josh are all downstairs waiting. Nothing will go wrong.

"I'm going to numb it up a little before I relocate it. You'll still be able to feel it but not as much." He said holding up a needle. I watched as he gently pushed it into my skin and drain the clear fluid into my body, the slowly take it out.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. The doctor of the family, I've, well my family and I have heard much about you from Cammie, Josh and especially Black Cloud. Ready?" He said gently picking up my wrist and got his fingers into place.

"Yes." I squeaked in a high voice. I watched him intensely.

"Keeping the conversation going will distract your mind from the pain." A male voice said as he walked past the room. I looked at the closed door then back at Carlisle.

"That was Jasper. You'll officially meet everyone after I finish fixing you up." Carlisle said looking up at me before turning his attention back to back to my wrist and began working on it.

"Right? I haven't heard much about your family. Beside what little Black Cloud told me about you guys last night sort of." I said trying to keep the conversation going. I decided not to watch him relocated my wrist, out of fear of fainting or crying in front of him.

"Well I can assure you no harm will be placed upon you while with us." He said snapping my wrist back. I eyes widen at the sound.

"No harm?" I questioned him, motioning my wrist. He chuckled a little and gently placed my wrist into a brace, then sat ice of top of it.

"Starting now. I hope because of the misunderstanding earlier you don't think badly of our family. We'd never intentional cause harm of any sort to anyone." He said moving on to my head. He started by cleaning the gash on my head.

"Never. You seem very kind and caring. I guess I over reacted." I said thinking about the expensive looking vase I broke. I winced slightly at the stinging from the cut.

"Sorry if this hurts. I'll give you some pain killers once I am finished. You had every reason to over react. I think anyone would waking up somewhere they've never seen before. Emmett shouldn't have scared you the way he did." Carlisle said smiling at me before returning to my head.

"It's not that bad. Just a little stinging." I said lying through my teeth. It didn't just sting. It burn like a mother. I'm surprised I haven't burst out in tears yet. I've already cried in front of them once, I don't need to start a second time in just 10 minutes. I don't want them to think I'm a cry baby.

"If I may say Miss. Clearwater, you're not the best liar out there. It's alright if it does hurt, this gash it pretty deep. I won't tell anyone that you shed a tear or two." He said chuckling placing bandages over the gash. I did a half smile. For some odd reason I felt like I could trust him with my life, also well as the rest of his family. I trusted them as I do my best friends.

"I've never been good at lying. I guess it does sting a little more than a little." I said looking at my wrist. I moved my fingers and tried to keep my mind off of my head. A few minutes later he spoke.

"If you could, take slow deep breaths. In through your mouth and out your nose." He said moving away from my head. I did as he asked. Slow in. Slow out. Slow in. Slow out. Easy right? Wrong I found it hard to keep a constant rhythm going.

"Miss. Clearwater do you have any symptoms that you are feeling right now or within the time of the injury?" He asked shinning a light in my eye. I couldn't seem to focus on it, and it wasn't because my contact weren't in.

"My eyesight's blurry now. Kind of fuzzy. Umm, I got dizzy when I was going down the hall. Some pain and pressure in my head, I can't really remember what happened last. Or this morning. I'm feeling a little nauseated." I said rubbing my eyes. I blinked a few times hoping it would help, but no.

"I see. Can you follow my finger, Miss. Clearwater?" He said holding up his hands near my face, he held his pointer finger up and moved it from left to right. I followed it easily. He put his finger down and I think he was writing something down but I couldn't tell, everything seemed blurry.

"By any chance did, umm Roslyn? Grab my glasses? Is that her name?" I asked nervously playing with my hair. I didn't seem to notice I was yanking and tugging it. Dr. Cullen touch my hand, I flinched and snatched my hand away. I wasn't trying to be rude, but his hand was freezing cold. I didn't expected them to be so cold like that.

"Sorry, your hand was just really cold." I apologized feeling even more nervous than before. The more I began to think and talk the big of a headache I began to develop. Soon my head was throbbing and aching against my skull. So much pressure, it hurt so badly. Relax, stop thinking and just breathe. Empty your mind and just breathe.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have worried you my hands were quiet cold. Rosalie. The name you were looking for was Rosalie. I think she might have. In case she didn't I'll have Edward go get them now." He said jotting some notes down quickly. He took the ice off my wrist and put it on my head. He walked to, what seemed to be a medicine cabinet, and brought back three small pills and a small cup with water.

"No, it's ok. My vision isn't that bad, just a little fuzzy. It will clear up in a few minutes." I said swallowing the pills and water at the same time. My lying is really starting to become a problem. I need to fix that when I'm all fix and this headache goes away.

"Well we're all done here. You just took some pain killers, you may experience some drowsiness within the next 10 to 45 minutes. Good news, your wrist will heal just fine in a couple of days, so take it easy. Bad news?" he said looking at me seriously. I started to get worried, if the good news was that my wrist would heal in a few days then I'm scared to hear the bad news.

"What's the bad news?" I asked nervously tugging at my hair again. Dr. Cullen put slowly put his hand on mine to stop my hair tugging action. I gave him a slight smile for stopping it.

"I believe you are suffering from a mild to serve concussion. I would like to keep a close eye on your head, that's alright with you Miss. Clearwater?" He said very seriously. As long as no hospitals were involved I'm on board.

"Yeah sure. Can I head out? I'm probably going to have to explain this to my parents once I get home." I asked, nervously pointing my index fingers towards the door. Dr. Cullen chuckled and nodded yes. Slowly I got off the bed and went back downstairs. Only Cammie, Black Cloud and Josh were still down there. Did I scare everyone off?

"Hey how are you feeling?" Cammie asked getting off the couch she was cuddled up on with Josh, walking over to me. Black Cloud seemed to be in a trance, he was just starring out the window.

"A lot of pressure in my head. I just need to sleep." I said yawning. Black Cloud still hadn't acknowledged me presents. Was he mad at me for getting out of the car? Did he think that this was his fault?

"Well we can head home now. You're more than welcome to stay over if you want." Cammie said picking up her bag and graving some more ice for my wrist. She could sense that I wanted to talk to Black Cloud alone.

Josh got off the couch, shook Black Cloud out of his trance and wrapped his arms protectively around Cammie's shoulders. I smiled at them slightly. That was their thing. Either they were holding hands, hugging, holding or in some sort of physical contact with each other. They were the perfect couple.

Black Cloud got up and still didn't look at me. He just walked past me, straight outside to his car and started it. He didn't drive off like I had expected him to. He just waited, I didn't know whether to go get in his car with him or ride with Cammie.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He just feels bad because you got hurt. Go talk to him. We're heading home. Meet you there?" Josh said hugging me. I smiled and nodded yeah. We all walked out together, they got into Cammie's car. I slowly got into Black Cloud's car. He didn't put the car in drive. We just sat there. Cammie and Josh had already left.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly toying with my wrist brace. He still didn't say anything to me or even look at me. He finally put the car in drive and drove off, heading back towards La Push.

I'm sorry." I said again a little louder a few minutes later. He still wouldn't look at me or say anything. I started to get nauseous and another headache. I began to feel as if I was going to vomit.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want me to say! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just talk to me!" I yelled at him. My heart was telling me to talk out this problem we were having but my body was telling me to be quiet and sleep. I was trying to fight off the nauseous feeling but it seemed to be getting the better of me.

"What do you what me to say, Leah? Huh? How about 'Oh it's not your fault you got hurt, its mine.'? Because I guess I didn't tell well enough for you to understand to stay in the fucking car! How fucking hard is it to stay inside a fucking locked car, somewhere you don't know where you are, what's outside of it or what can hurt you! How fucking hard was it just to stay inside the car and sleep? Why the hell did you get out the car, Leah?! Why?! You could have been killed last night Leah. I told you what was out there and what they were made of. You saw with your own eyes what their cable of! And you still got out the fucking car! What the hell is wrong with you! Did you want to die last night Leah? Did you? Do you have a death wish? Are you suicidal? Are you?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

His words made me want cry. I didn't know if it was because it was true, or because I knew he loved and cared about me so much or the fact that I've never seen him so pissed before. Let alone pissed off at me.

"I said I'm sorry." I spoke quietly while staring down at my lap and gently toyed with my hair sitting at my waist. I felt Black Cloud pull the car over, he didn't say anything back we just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Leah, look at me. Please?" He asked unbuckling his seatbelt, as well as my own. I turned slightly and lifted my head to him. He grabbed both my hands out of my lap, and held them tightly in his. I weaved my fingers in between his. My fingers seemed so small and fragile compared to his larger hands, but our hands fit each other's so perfectly. Like they were made to be together forever.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just you don't understand how much I love you. I can't think straight without you. I meant every last thing I said last night. I love you and only you. I won't be able to live without you. You don't understand how much I hurt last night hearing you where gone and there was a puddle of blood just sitting there at your trunk, Leah. I didn't know what happened to you. Why did you get out the car?" He asked cupping my cheeks between his hands, gently caressing them. I place my hands over his.

"I was scared and alone. I couldn't sleep; all I could think about was where you, Cammie and Josh were. Were you all safe? Was something going to come and try and kill me, once I fell asleep. I tried to relax, so I went to my trunk to try and find my ukulele. I don't really remember much after getting out the car. I'm sorry I got out the car against your wishes. I didn't think anything was going to happen." I said interlocking our hands again.

"Next time, stay in the car. I don't want you to have to be the damsel in distress, but id more than happy to be your prince." He said giving me one of his signature side smiles. I hit his chest and smiled with him. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my tightly. I happily did the same to him, burying my head into his chest.

"Maybe I wasn't the damsel in distress, maybe I want prince and you were the damsel. Ever think of that?" I said whispering into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. I felt his chuckle.

"Lets take a walk, beautiful." He said toying with the ends of my hair. Not again, I'm not having a repeat of last night.

"Was that a question or a demand?" I questioned looking at his face curiously.

"What do you think?" He said pecking my lips quickly twice. I felt my face heat up as I bit my bottom lip.

"I think I when you said that last night things started going downhill." I said smiling enough to show dimples. He stared at my face unresponsive, so I kissed him deeply for a minute before pulling back biting my bottom lip again.

**AN: So that's the end of this chapter. I know its been months since my last upload and I'm sorry. My life was crazy packed with problems ad drama, and I didn't have much free time, and when I did I spent most of it sleeping and catching up with other things. But I'm back and will have more free time, meaning more chapters. Next chapter will be some Jammie (Josh and Cammie) Flufflyness and some Black Cloud and Leah drama/romance. Things will start to boil up in La Push. Leave comments and reviews. Love it. Hate it. Questions or ideas. I want them. Everything. Tell me.**


	16. A Look Into The Past

So I promised I'd start updating more often, so here I am with another update. Loves in the air! I few changes to the story. Leah now has bright grey eyes, light brown hair, naturally curly hair, about 110 pounds of muscle, a little 4 pack going on, is 5'4 and dimples. Black Cloud now has one slight dimple, is 6'4 and dark brown eyes, shoulder length hair, dark brown hair, 6 pack to die for, about 180 pounds of pure muscle. Takes place before Leah and Sam get together, Cammie's birthday, and before Leah learns about Children of the Moon and mythical creatures are real.

Black Cloud POV

Early this morning talk of a new student had transferred from Neah Bay, which had every girl going crazy with boyfriends or without. The only ones who didn't seem to going crazy over him, was Cammie, Jessica and Leah.

Disappointingly, he had most of his classes with Leah. All day he has been starring, not looking but starring, at Leah. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. I had a list of things I didn't like about him. For starters he smells like a wolf. Which can't be good, if Kaya thinks he's a wolf. Everything would go downhill.

"Black Cloud. Your eyes!" Cammie whispered to me. I shot my head down. Think good thoughts. Think about Leah. Leah smiling. Leah laughing. Sam gone. I chanted in my head, until I felt my eyes change back.

"Good?" I asked Cammie. She nodded. She was writing notes. I looked at the board. We had a test tomorrow and I didn't take the notes I needed. Great. I can't afford to fail another test. If I fail, not only do I get grounded but I'll get kicked off the boxing and lacrosse team. A loud snore interrupted my thinking, as well as everyone else's. I turned towards Josh, who was peaceful stretched out on the table snoring away.

"Josh." I said quietly hitting his foot trying to wake him up, before he got in trouble.

"Dude. Get up. Mrs. Tama is glaring at you." I said shaking his leg. I quickly pulled my hand away as Mrs. Tama walking to his desk. (AN- Tama means thunder)

"Mr. Rivera!" She yelled. Josh shot up. Then slowly slid down into his seat. Laughs went around the room.

"Since Mr. Spears was nice enough to try and wake you up, I'll split the punishment between the both of you." She said walking back towards the front of the room.

"What?" Josh and I both yelled. She sat down at her desk and smiled at us.

"You heard me. Finish writing your notes, class. And you two can stay after class to hear your punishment." She said smiling. We sat back down and finished our work, until the bell rung.

Everyone rushed out of class, since it was the last period of the day, Thursday and sunny outside. (AN- They don't have school on Fridays.) I packed up and went to the front of the room.

"I have decided that, since Mr. Spears was nice enough to wake you, Mr. Rivera, I won't punish you." She said smiling at us.

"Yes!" Josh said jumping up and down.

"But, you two are now in charge of the Pow-wow. And you can't give it someone else to do. You have 2 weeks to plan out a perfect party. Dismissed." She said. We walked out of the classroom.

"Look what you got us in. I'm never waking you up again." I said upset that we were know stuck with one of most difficult, time consuming and boring thing to do. Not very many people still went to Pow-Wows. Mainly just the elders and a few of the younger kids, being dragged along.

"Well at least we get to do it together. But, good looking out." Josh said smiling as we walked down the hall. I groaned this was going to be a long 2 weeks.

Flashback Leah's POV-

The news of a new boy went around school like crazy. All day that's all everyone has been whispering about. New boy Samuel Uley. Every girl in school, beside Jess, Cam, and myself, was crazy interested in getting to know him. I guess I kind of met him early this morning on my way to first period, we ran into to each other. Well more like he, the way giant cylinder block wall, and I, was the tiny little girl that, ran full force into it and bounced off. Hitting him, felt like being punched in my chest by a man the size of free Willy. Of course I got up, we apologized to each other and went our separate ways, only to end up in the same class, sitting near each other. It was like that all day, we seemed to have just about every class together.

Throughout the day I could feel him looking, no staring at me. Like he was trying to read my soul or something, it was kind of creepy. Word going around was that he wanted to 'get to know me', but I didn't like him the way he may have liked me. I just seen him as another annoying guy that will only attended school long enough to figure out that he doesn't like it here and go back to Neah Bay. It happens every time someone new moves to La Push. They move in, stay for a few weeks then leave claiming 'it's not the right environment for them' or something along those lines, then leave back to their reservation.

Time ticked by ever so slowly throughout the entire day. By time the last period of the day came, it felt like forever and a day had passed. Annoyed that we had a test today, class went even slower. Especially sense I knew all the answers. Instead of taking 20 minutes to finish it, it only took me 10. After finishing first and turning the test in, I kept glancing up at Cammie and Black Cloud to see if they were still taking the test and sure enough for the next 4 minutes they were. I caught Samuel staring at me multiple times within the first 15 minutes of class. Bored, I pulled my phone out and scrolled through Tumblr for a while waiting for a text from either Cammie or Black Cloud, notifying me that they finished their test. I the first text from Cammie mere minutes after getting on my phone.

'He's staring again.' Cammie sent me adding a winky face with it. I just smiled and shook my head before replying 'I'm pretty sure he's not looking at me. He's probably looking at someone or something else.'

I pulled out my sketch book and finished working on my current work of art. It's this meadow somewhere, it's beautiful and large. I can't get it out of my head; I keep seeing it in my dreams. Every single night. Sometimes it wakes me up out of my sleep and I have to add some details to the picture, so I can go back to sleep. Even if it's the smallest detail, like a flower or a line in a tree. I sketched little marks lightly on the paper, slowly it was coming together. Drawing has always been one of my passionate that I've always been good at. I loved drawing, painting, taking pictures and quick sketches. It's just been something I've done forever it seemed like. People seemed to like my art, and often asked for it.

While sketching some of the final details Cammie replied. 'I'm pretty sure he isn't looking Mrs. Tama that hard.' She also sent a picture with it. I looked at the picture. Sam was staring at me, like very intensively. It kind of creeped me out. I looked over at Cammie and flicked my eyes over to Sam, hinting her to see if he was still looking. She lifted her eyebrow at him, before turning back to me. She gave that look. I turned my attention back to my book and continued to work.

"Ok, class if you're done, you may leave. If not stay and finished." Mrs. Tama interrupted my drawing. Smiling I slowly packed up, as well as a few other students and left the classroom. I waited outside the door for Cammie, relieved that we got to leave class early, but upset that we had to wait until Josh and Black Cloud were done to leave school. We walked to our locker, taking our time since we still had to wait.

While on our way to our locker, we made a stop at the locker room to grab our gym bags, since we didn't have practice today or this weekend. While in the locker room, the bell rung, signaling that school had now ended. We made our way back to our locker.

"He's looking at you again, Leah." Cammie said leaning against the locker next to ours as I got what I needed.

"How do you know he's looking at me? Maybe he's looking at you. Or someone else." I said putting my books away and pulling out my book bag.

"He was staring at you during science." Cammie said crossing her arms, smiling. A smile pulled onto my face.

"Everyone was! I was showing my experiment." I said sounding defensive. Wait, what am I doing? I like him, but I like Black Cloud more.

"But he was starring." Cammie said pushing off my locker. I smiled seeing Josh coming up behind her.

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist. Cammie gave a scream, catching people's attention. She hit his arm and harshly told him not to do that again, but quietly not wanting to be heard by anyone. He apologized and kissed her cheek. I noticed that he kept his arms loosely around her waist and she turned blush red. That was until Black Cloud walked up, then they quickly separated.

"Who stares?" Black Cloud asked standing next to Josh. Cammie switched sides, and was now standing next to me.

"The new guy, from Neah Bay, has been starring at Leah all day. What's his name?" Cammie asked smirking at me.

"Samuel Uley." Both Josh and Black Cloud said in the same disgusted tone. Me and Cammie looked at them. They just walked off. We followed them out to Black Cloud's car.

While walking to his car, I tried to secretly look at him, but he wasn't there. I looked around for him. Then I bumped into something. I fell to the ground, dropping my books and my bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said quickly, pushing my hair behind my ears, graving my things.

"Are you ok? I wasn't watching where I was going." I said looking up. Sam was standing in front of me. I smiled. Now I see why every girl in school was talking about him. He is pretty good looking. Nice muscles.

"I'm fine. The real question is, are you ok?" Samuel asked, helping me up, flashing me a smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said pulling on my backpack, smiling back.

"I'm Samuel Uley. Everyone calls me Sam" He said as we both headed outside.

"Nice to meet, Sam." I said pulling my hood on. I started running towards Black Cloud's waiting car.

"Wait! I never got your name." He yelled to me. I turned around to him and smile, climbing in.

"Told you he liked Leah." Jessica said to Black Cloud smirking. While Black Cloud on the other hand frowned and drove off. I looked out the window, watching the sun shine brightly.

"So, what are we doing today gang?" Nick asked cheery. His cheerful voice surprised me, he usually wasn't the one cheery type at calm moments like this. I was curious what got into him, I guess I wasn't the only one because everyone else in the car looked strangely at him.

"What's got you so cheerful today?" Jess asked nudging her brothers' shoulder. He made sligh little smile looking down.

"You like a girl, don't you?" Jess basically yelled smirking. He kept his sligh smile but didn't say anything. We all made aww sounds. We all seemed to forget the drama that this week has taken on us. We all started asking questions at the same time.

"What's her name?"

"Do we know her?"

"How old is she?"

"How long have you like her?"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"What's she like?"

"Do you have classes with her?"

"Do one of us have any classes with her?"

"Is she someone we will like?"

We all asked talking over one another, he just watched as we tried to think who it was. Nick just waited ever so patiently. I was beginning to think he liked seeing us all in a frantic like this.

"Are you done asking your question?" He said calmly, Jess, who was sitting to him, smacked his head and said something to him in Cherokee. (AN: Jessica and Nick are twins as mentioned before, and Cherokee. Let comments in reviews if you want me to do a full character analysis on each character as we go on in the story.)

"Ahh! Jess, ok I'm sorry. I'm not telling you who she is, but I do think you guys will like her, she has Mr. Tama with Cammie, Josh, Black Cloud and Leah, she's on the cheer team and does gymnastic and art class with Leah." He said leaving all of us in confusion, thinking who it could be. Nick just smirked and watched us think who his mystery crush is.

I began matching characterizes with faces and names. She's a cheerleader, does gymnastic, has Mr. Tama last period and has art class with me. Those charactistics doesn't eliminate a lot of girls. It's a small school. Nick does have standards and is very picky so that did eliminate quite a few girls. With a few more minutes of thinking I finally figured out who it was. I took my phone out and sent Nick a text informing him I knew who it was. I wanted to give everyone else a chance to figure out who it was.

I waited for the buzz of his phone, before I looked at him in the rearview mirror. He was returning my smirk, knowing I knew who see was. Nick mystery crush was Aiyana (AN: Means Internal blossom in Cherokee), more known by as Ashley. I've known who she is since freshmen year, but we never really got to know each other since she didn't really socialize with anyone and only goes to school, practice then straight home. I think she'll be a nice match for Nick, they seem to be each other's, other half.

"Leah…?" Black Cloud said questionly, meaning that he knew that I knew who the mystery girl was. I looked down like a child being caught doing something wrong by their parent. I peeked at him through my hair and made a little smile towards him.

"Huh?" I said quietly hoping everyone else was too far in though to hear Black Cloud say my name like that. But sadly hope was not on my side at the moment because I suddenly felt everyone's eyes land on me.

"Lee, who is she?" Jess asked frantically. I understood her curiosity wanting to know who the girl who has caught her older brothers' eye is. I turned to Nick for conformation to tell everyone who the mystery girl was. Nick just nodded.

"Her name is Aiyana." I said quickly. I knew they didn't know her by Aiyana, but Ashley like everyone else did.

"Ashley. Her native name is Aiyana, but she goes by Ashley." Nick finally chirped in after a seconds. They all oh'd together and agreed that they'd make a perfect and cute match.

"So how about the beach today? It's Thursday, we don't have to work, no practice and its sunny and warm outside." Josh said wrapping his arms around Cammie and myself.

"To the beach!" we all cheered as we headed home to change and prepare ourselves for the beach.

AN: So I know I haven't posted a new chapter in like 2 months or something like that, but I just got this new job back in September and it's amazing. I get to travel the world and take pictures, draw and blog about every visit. Only downside, I'll be gone for either days to weeks to even a month at a time so my sleep schedule and routine will be off major. I'll try and start another schedule of posting a new chapter every week or at least twice a month again to bring in the New Year.

So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's!

Love always,

Baddest-Shewolf


	17. Confussions Part 2

**AN: **So I promised I'd start updating more often, so here I am with another update. Loves in the air! I few changes to the story. Leah now has bright grey eyes, light brown hair, naturally curly hair, about 110 pounds of muscle, a little 4 pack going on, is 5'4 and dimples. Black Cloud now has one slight dimple, is 6'4 and dark brown eyes, shoulder length hair, dark brown hair, 6 pack to die for, about 180 pounds of pure muscle.

Leah's POV

"Maybe I wasn't the damsel in distress, maybe I was prince and you were the damsel. Ever think of that?" I said whispering into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. I felt his chuckle.

"Let's take a walk, beautiful." He said toying with the ends of my hair. Not again, I'm not having a repeat of last night.

"Was that a question or a demand?" I questioned looking at his face curiously.

"What do you think?" He said pecking my lips quickly twice. I felt my face heat up as I bit my bottom lip.

"I think that when you said that last night, things started going downhill." I said smiling enough to show my dimples. He stared at my face unresponsive, so I kissed him deeply for a minute before pulling back biting my bottom lip again.

"Ok, so maybe things didn't go exactly as planned. But it's not dark anymore and we still need to get that junk you call a car." He said resting his hands on my hips. To be honest, I completely forgot about my car and wasn't in an all great mood or rush to go get it.

"Don't call my car junk. It was supposed to be a bucket car, and only used for a few months until I found another working car. But it never happened, I grew on the car, even if it was always breaking down on me. I love that car." I said defending my car. Sure it's always breaking down, overheating and never wants to turn over, but I still get from point A to point B. Eventually.

"Well that's what it is. I call it how I see it. Like those beautiful dimples of yours, can probably get you anything you wanted." He said gently rubbing his thumbs across my face, taking his time at my cheeks. I took this as a chance.

"Could my dimples get me a cheeseburger and a long nap?" I questioned getting off his lap, and back into my own seat. He stopped me as I was putting on my seatbelt. I looked at him questionly.

"Probably not. But that laugh of yours definitely could." He said suddenly attacking my sides, causing me to erupt with laughter and giggles. I tried to push his hands away but he tickling me until I was in tears and was barely able to breath. I gasped loudly for air, that wasn't being fully delivered to my lungs.

"Please! You win!" I squealed hiding my face behind my hands. A few seconds later Black Cloud finally stopped tickling me. He waited until my breath returned to normal, but I still hid behind my hands because I knew my face was bright red.

"Hey?" He said quietly pulling me back into his lap, forcing me to straddle his lap. I sat and relaxed against him, but kept my face covered with my hands.

"Hey? Will you look at me?" He tried again, this time he gently pried my hands away from my face. I peeked at him from behind my eyes, he was looking at me lovingly. He slowly pulled my hands away from my face, and into his larger hands.

"Yeah?" I said whispering quietly. Despise our hand size difference, they seemed to fit each other's perfectly. He seemed to notice me staring at our interlocked hands, because he pulled them up to his mouth and kissed right in between our hands and began twisting them back and forth between us.

"You're beautiful." He said bluntly whispering, causing me to blush some more. Listening to him confess his 'love' to me, was forcing me to think about whether or not we would be able to make a future together. The last time this happened we avoided each other until last night. I don't want to go through that again. I can't go through that again. I refuse to go through that again.

"We should probably start heading back home. Cammie and Josh are probably waiting on us." I said quietly, still looking at our hands. I need to get away from him long enough for me to think about what was going on between us and where this left us. I could feel the disappointment in his body.

"Yeah. You want to get your car now or do you me to go back for it later?" He asked awkwardly. Hearing his voice like that broke my heart, I didn't like the way it felt but I guess me not responding the right way to his beautiful comment probably felt the same, if not worse.

"It's fine, we can go get it now since we're out. If that's ok with you?" I said after I climbed, once again, back into my own seat and put my seatbelt on.

He didn't reply to my question, so I'm pretty sure he's mad at me. He just started the car and began driving, with a death grip on the steering wheel. I hate that he's mad at me right now but I need to think before something else bad happens.

"I'm sorry!" I suddenly blurted out a few minute into the car ride. He acted as if he didn't even hear me speak or I was around. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore, we finally got everything behind us and now this. I want him to understand where I'm coming from.

"I don't want us to go back to trying to ignore you all day every day. That was the longest 3 months of my life. I didn't know what to do without you guys. Without you. It was so difficult to look at you every day and not be able to talk to you, or complain about how heavy everything was, or cheering you on at your matches and catching your glances that you think nobody notices. I miss that time." I said finishing off quietly. I heard him sigh and pull the car back over, neither of us said anything for a few second. We just waited, as if by miracle something was going to change the emotional and mental environment between us.

"Black Cloud, I love you. I always have AND always will love you. Nothing can or will ever change that. This sudden change between us just caught me off guard and sudden. Just yesterday morning you thought of me as nothing more than a sister and now you're saying 'you love me' and 'how beautiful I am'. I'm not saying it's bad or that I don't absolutely love hearing it from you, because Taha Aki knows I've been waiting forever and a day for you to say anything like that to me, but for you just to start pronouncing your feelings like this, it's just catching me off guard. I don't know what changed all of a sudden but I'm not so sure I like how it's turning out." I explained to him. He didn't say anything, he seemed to be slowly processing what I was saying and trying to make sense of our very confused and complicated feelings towards each other. Letting everything out was beginning to release some of the pressure that had been building in my heart and clouded my head.

"You think I'm just saying it because I feel bad for you or something. Let's get something straight right now. Not everything is going to be about you. The world doesn't revolve around you and your "problems"! 'Oh no! I got another 100% on a test that no one else got above a 50% on! My life is hard! Everyone wants to be like me! I have everything anyone in the world would die for, but you know that's not good enough for me!' Life's hard for everyone. You're not the only one with problems. There are people with real problems and actually need help and friends and family and someone to lean on. Before you complain next time about your problems, think about someone else for 5 seconds. If you can spare that much time to someone who's not important." He said angry. Before he could say anything I cut him off to finish saying whatever else what building up.

"You have no idea how hard it was to watch you be happy and in love with someone else and then to pretend to be ok and not be bothered whatsoever by your relationship with Kaya! I cried over you for hours and hours almost every day and 2 years! 2 years Black Cloud! I was forced to be silently miserable! I wanted to hate you so much! I really did. I couldn't ever come to the terms that I wanted to stay away from you because you were happy with her! I wanted you to look at me like that! I wanted you to hold my hand and kiss me and show me off to the world like that! I wanted you to spoil me and shower me with all your attention and love. I wanted people to be jealous of "Our" relationship. Not yours with her. I didn't what to date Sam. Taha Aki! I hate Sam. I hate him with some much passion that I can't even explain how I felt towards him. I hate that everyone wants me to be this perfect poster model for Quileute! I want to wear sweats all the time and be lazy and get bad grades sometimes and I don't want everyone to know my name and know who I am. I don't want to hide my natural eye color from everyone anymore! I want to be normal! I'm so sick of having to be everyone role model or everyone wanting to be me. I'm tired of always doing what I'm told and listening and always being respectful and not being able to really express who I am. I'm soo sick of everyone telling me what I have to and need to do with my life. I'm sick of everyone deciding everything for me. I want to be able to decide for myself and make mistakes like everyone else. I don't want to be perfect anymore. I want to be me!" I shouted letting out every last bit of angry and emotion I had left in me.

Afterwards I suddenly felt light headed and lost for breathe. I felt like I was having a heart attack, I couldn't breath. I looked over at Black Cloud, I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear him, all I could hear was my heart beating at an incredibly fast pace. I started getting heat and sweating, I have to get out of this car. I need air, was all I could think. That was all that was running through my head. I pushed the door open and throw myself out of the car. I took a few steps ahead of the car in an attempt to caught my breathe. I still can't breathe. I tried to take deep breathes but it still felt as if air wasn't making it to my lungs. I slowly turned around and found my eyes locking with Black Clouds. Before I knew it he was jumping out the car and running towards me and everything started fade away before I could stop it. I felt myself hit the ground and someone calling my name but that was it before I lost full consciousness. 

AN: I know this chapters really short and I haven't updated like I promised but something unexpected things came up but I am going to try and somehow fit this into my schedule and finish this story. This chapter is short because I have plans for what's going to happen in the next few chapters. What do you think is wrong with Leah? Love it? Hate it? Please review lovely's! Again sorry so late and far behind on updating.


	18. Always Light In The Dark

AN: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. The reason behind my long disappearance will be worth it. I promise. Since its been a few months since my last update ive decided to reward those of you who have waited so patiently… I'm working on a new story! I've been thinking about it for a long time now, and after so much needed encouragement from a fellow favorite author of mine, and by encouragement I mean all but forcing to type on my laptop, I'll leave a summary of what may be my next new story and I would really love it if you show your opinion of it. But for now onwards and upwards to the next chapter. 

Leah's POV:

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…..Beep…Beep…..Beep…..Beep_

_Squeak…Squeak….Squeak…Squeak…..Squeak…Squeak_

_Click…..Click…..Click…..Click…Click…Click….Click….Click_

Every sound. Every noise. Every voice. Every bit of movement I could hear but couldn't do anything about it. I just want to roll over and duck my head under my pillow and go back to my quiet peaceful sleep. I couldn't move any part of my body, let alone feel any part of my body. I felt weighed down, like a 300 pound linebacker was laying on me. It didn't matter how much effort I put into trying to moving, my body refused. And sometimes my mind would too. I feel like I'm being trapped inside my own body. Trapped in reliving every memory I ever remembered. Too often reliving my last conversation I had.

Sometimes I can hear someone talking. Sometimes it's a man, other times it's a women. And all too often, she's crying. Her voice sounded too close to me. So real. Like I could reach out and touch her. But I couldn't. The man's voice sounded hard and emotionless. Completely opposite of the women.

I'm not sure where I am, once again, but I know that I have to wake up. As hard as i tried my eyes would not open, so I tried to start easier. I twitched my toes and the tips of my fingers and also immediatley of my fingers twitching someone was by my sit gripping my hand, their hand was really warm and comforting. I didn't want whoever hand this was to let go, out of fear that I would slip back into whatever state that i was in or am in. Soon after not twitching for a few seconds the person the warm hand belonged to began to call my name. The voice attracted my immediately pulling me further out of my state of mind. Pulling me closer to reality. I just wanted to be out of this state of hearing everything, but not being able to respond to the world. I felt like i was living in a never ending horror film, conducted of my own personal nightmares.

Wanting to learn who's voice was calling my name, slowly caressing me out of this state, I began to twitch my fingers. Not just the tips but my whole finger, one at a time i twitched each finger on my left hand, and before i knew it i could I bright light from behind my eye lids. It was too bright for me, I felt myself groan while being blinded by the light. I guess i had groaned externally because it seem to motivate them to call my name with more hope in their voice, in which had gave me more hope to get out of my trance. With one final call of my name, my eyes final opened to find my savior standing above me smiling with tears in his eyes, still holding my hands.

I smiled up at him before closing my eyes again.

AN: So this chapter was extremely short and super long over due. Nothing I say can make up for how long I have made many of you wait, but hopefully I am back for good with no more year disappearances. I will try and have the next chapter up within the next few days to a week. Remember to drop a quick review for quicker updates. Next chapter will have some Jammie (Josh and Cammie) loving in it, as well as explain what is going on with this chapter so please be patient with me. Unless you're willing to put my ass in check and force me to get it together for all of you. I wouldn't complain. For now, your truely with a lot of love

Baddest_ Shewolf


End file.
